Against Their Will
by xxPaulMcCartneylovexx
Summary: It's 1972, and 17 year old Payton is the adoptive daughter of Paul & Emma McCartney. When she suddenly meets a boy named 'Dean', her world flips upside down in response to their undeniable chemistry. The only problem is: He's the estranged son of her father's ex-best mate 'John Lennon'. Will their father's feuding relationship hold their love back, or will it only strengthen it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone! So, this is my new story 'Against Their Will' & it's a sequel to my previous fiction 'Falling Slowly For a Beatle'!**

**I really hope you enjoy this story, as it is only my second one. I received very amazing feedback on my first story, & I hope everyone will come and join this new one!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter to 'Against Their Will'! (:**

* * *

**January 4, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

"Payton, breakfast!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I was just about finishing my makeup when she called again, this time louder, "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

_God forbid I be late to school. _I thought to myself.

"Hold on," I yell back as I put the last coat of mascara on my lashes. They were looking great until I accidently poked myself in the eye with the mascara wand. I groaned in pain, "Come on."

I looked at myself in the mirror, watching as my eye slowly began to water with a tint of pink. _This always freaking happens! _I blinked continuously, trying to control the water from dripping out of my eyes. Once my eye was back to normal, I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, fixing my brunette hair softly. It lay naturally, with a bit of natural waves, and it was quite long. I hadn't had it trimmed in a while, but it was still in great condition to be honest. I glanced in the mirror, one last time, before catching the very familiar picture from the corner of my eye that sat on my bathroom counter. I tried to fight the urge to look at, like I do every morning, but of course I found myself gazing at it.

The photo was of my _real_ family. My Mother Anna, Father Clint, and my two younger Brothers Anthony and Ethan. They were the family I used to have- before they died, leaving me here alone always wondering why my life was spared in that fatal car accident. To be honest, I remember the night like it was yesterday… I can still hear the high-pitched cry my mother yelled right before our car flipped the first time. I can't seem to ever erase it from my mind, though I wish I could. But, in the end, I do love my life. I'm grateful that Aunt Emma and Uncle Paul were kind-hearted enough to adopt me, I mean, you can't really find people like them.

Though when I first found out that my family didn't make it, I was a complete mess. I wouldn't talk, eat, or sleep for days. Sometimes I cried the entire night, and when I tried to stop- I ended up crying even more. And when I wasn't crying, I was having horrifying dreams that would be on a repeated cycle every time I fell asleep. It was like my mind enjoyed tormenting me, saying to it self, 'Oh, she's asleep! Time to make her dream, and make her wake up screaming uncontrollably!'

I'm thankful that I finally got over my deep depression though. I wouldn't have made it through it, if it wasn't for Aunt Emma and Uncle Paul. I now cringe as I look back on the nights where they'd dash into my room, and continually remind me that everything was okay. Sometimes one of them would hold me through the night, just so I could get through it. And as of this day, I do consider them my parents. Obviously not my biological parents, but I do call them 'mom' and 'dad'.

Aunt Emma probably had it the hardest though. She had to deal with my depression, as well as my dad's depression when The Beatles broke up. My dad's wasn't as worst as mine, but he did have it really bad. Like me, he didn't sleep much, but unlike me when he did- he slept for days. When he finally awoke he wouldn't get out of bed, and just continue like that for weeks. He also wouldn't shave for a while. I don't know how, but my mom did manage to get him out of his broken haze. It was unbelievable to watch, actually. It was like, their love really did conquer all. It proved that they could get through anything, as long as they had each other. Seeing them together, I just hope that I can find a love like theirs one day.

"Payton, come on now," I could hear my dad's voice sounding, making it obvious he wasn't far from me. The next second, his head peered into my medium sized bathroom before entering completely still in his pajama plaid pants and a white shirt. "Yer' going to be late for school if ye' don't- Well! Don't you look dashing?"

I could see a small smile slowly begin to creep upon the corner of his mouth, obviously showing he was in a great mood today. Now, usually, a great mood for a father is amazing! Right? Well not in this case. You see, when my dad is in a great mood, he tends to be overly lovely and child like. It's really not that great, but some times funny things can result from it- I must admit.

"Very funny," I rolled my eyes as I tiredly strode past him and back into my room. The sun's rays beamed brightly through my open curtains, and emitted my room with a morning feeling as I searched for my book bag. Thank goodness I had cleaned my bedroom earlier this week, making the quest for my bad way simpler. I picked it up from where it laid, right next to my nightstand, and slung it lazily over shoulder as I prepared to walk out of my room.

"I'm serious," I could hear my dad call from behind me, picturing him raising his eyebrows in defense.

I laughed, "Even though I wear the same uniform everyday, same makeup, and same hairstyle." I quickly hopped downstairs and tossed my bag towards the front door when I had landed on the last step.

"Be careful, ye' might hurt ye' books," My dad followed me from behind with a bit of a chuckle.

I once again rolled my eyes, with a smile of amusement, as I headed towards the kitchen table. I could spot James already stuffing his face in his food- literally. Even though it was just a small portion of eggs, he still made it seem so much bigger than that. It was cute, really, the way he grabbed his breakfast in his hands. It's like the word 'utensils' never existed in his life. As he munched on his food, his eyes casually drifted towards me and radiated with joy.

He smiled, with a few teeth missing, as he called, "Bacon."

"That's me," I raised my eyebrows once with an amused grin on my face as I outreached my arms towards him. He swiftly turned away in one move, leaving me humored and rejected. Obviously he wasn't old enough to realize what he had done, making the situation a bit more funny.

"Now that's just cold," My dad said jokingly as he settled into his seat, with his nose slightly scrunched before remembering something, "And James, it's not 'Bacon', it's Payton. Remember, we're vegetarian son."

I laughed before lightly kissing the top of James light brown head, his hair in neat disarray. As my dad began to playfully interact with James, like every morning, I casually made my way into the kitchen. The sweet aroma of my mother's cooking filled the air as I headed towards the cupboard. I opened it and grabbed a white medium sized bowl before heading over to the pantry.

I walked around my mother as she piled a load of eggs and potatoes on a plate, my guess it was for my dad, while I swung the pantry door open.

"Good morning," She called sweetly over her shoulder, still in her pajamas like my dad.

"Morning," I smiled back before turning my head back to the options of cereal I had. I randomly chose one before going back to my bowl, and pouring it in. After I was done fixing my bowl of cereal, I grabbed a spoon and shuffled back to the table where my dad was playing an exciting game of peek-a-boo with James. Just as I sat down in my seat, my mother came out with both her plate and my dad's plate of food.

She placed his plate in front of him, and he pecked her sweetly on the lips. I laughed slightly as they pulled back. I don't know why, I just always found it amusing when they kissed.

I began aimlessly lifting small amounts of my sugared cereal into my mouth, not really looking forward to my long day of school that I had ahead of me. As my mom and dad held their own conversation, I couldn't help but think of how much I just didn't want to go to school today.

_Maybe I'll skip…_

Skipping wasn't an unusual thing for me. Of course I didn't do it often enough to get caught, but just a good once in a while. And, I hadn't skipped a day since September, so today will definitely be the day I get some slack- plus, I was Friday. I guess one of the benefits of having the 'McCartney' name was that, if I told the teachers or headmaster I had a family thing, they didn't have the need to call home and tell my parents I was absent. It was great!

I could feel my mood drastically shift to an excited one as I realized my day ahead of me. But, I would have to talk to Macy on the bus and see if she can skip with me. Macy Grace Wood, will, and always be my best friend. We first met each other at school when I had moved to London with Uncle Paul and Emma, after I recuperated from the crash. She was just a few months younger than me, but that didn't make a difference at all for us. We bonded very quickly, though we never knew how.

"Did you hear that Payton?" My dad's voice asked out of the blue.

I looked up from my now soggy bowl of cereal, "What?"

"We want you home right after school," Now my mother talked from her seat.

"Oh," I nodded my head, still confused. "Why?"

"We're trying to get as much family time in as possible, before the tour starts," My dad said, before stuffing a fork load of food in his mouth with his eyebrows raised.

"But you're taking James with you guys," I looked in between my parents. "And I'll be with you guys too for a majority of the time."

"Yeh' but once touring starts, it's gonna' be crazy." My dad shook his head as he looked at me.

"Alright," I sighed standing up and collecting my bowl and spoon.

"I'll get that," My mom said gently at me before continuing, "Just hurry, you're going to miss the bus."

"Okay, I'm going," I laughed slightly. "I get it. You all hate me, and want me out of the house."

"We don't hate ye'," Dad cocked his head with a grin as he looked down.

I rushed over to my mother as she wrapped her hands around my neck and gently kissed me on my cheek before smiling, "I love you."

"Love you too," I nodded smiling back, before going over to dad.

"Come ere'," He opened his arms widely, standing up from the table. I quickly went forward as he embraced me and kissed me sweetly on the side of my head. "Have fun at school."

"I'll try," I felt guilty, knowing I wouldn't even be attending any classes today what so ever. I pulled back from our hug before reaching up and kissing Paul's cheek quickly.

I went to James and kissed his head softly before heading towards the front door. I picked up my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder, and turning the handle to the front door. I opened it leisurely, keeping my hand on the knob, and turning around to face my family. I smiled, "Love you, I'll try be home quickly."

"Bye sweetheart," My dad waved.

"Have a great day, honey," I could see my mom's smile from all the way at the front door.

I waved back before heading outside, and closing the door in the process. I looked to my left, and across the lawn, seeing the bright long school bus stroll down the street only houses away. I hurriedly walked across the front yard and met the bus at our house's mailbox, waiting for the driver to open the door. The door slowly and creakily shifted open and I carefully climbed up the stairs. I flashed a smile to our regular bus driver, Mr. Neel, and proceeded to find Macy as I walked down the aisle. I found her familiar face and smiled before taking a seat next to her, just about in the middle of the bus.

"Hey," Macy greeted warmly as she gently pushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

I turned my head towards her and smiled, "Hey."

I paused for a moment before continuing casually, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to skip today with me?"

She laughed slightly, "One of those days, huh?"

"Yeah," I laughed back as I set my beige book bag on my skirt's lap and leaned my head back on black leather seat. I shifted my eyes towards her hazel ones, "What do you say?"

"I'd love to but I can only skip after lunch." Macy leaned her back up against the window and faced me.

"Alright, I'll wait for you at the docks," I responded with a bit of excitement. The docks were our usual place we'd go when Macy and I skipped, it was our official spot. We'd buy an order or two of fish n' chips, and sit carelessly on the docks as we let our feet dangle above the water.

Macy nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey," I smiled as I continued to nibble at the fish tender from the basket of fish n' chips I had bought just before she arrived.

Her shoes thumped against the old wood that lay before our feet as she snatched the basket out of my hands grinning, "Hi,"

I laughed, "Umm,"

"I'm hungry," She mumbled munching on a couple of fries before sitting down on the edge of the dock.

I joined her, letting my feet dangle off the edge as I took a seat next to her. I looked over the vast water, feeling a cool breeze sweep over my face. The salt in the air was comforting in a way. I caught Macy stuffing her face in my food before stating sarcastically, "Just so you know, I bought those. So they're_ mine_."

I quickly grasped the basket before pulling them towards me, very unsuccessfully as I might add. The fries or 'chips' and the tender pieces of fish went flying over the water, before splashing painfully into the dark liquid.

Well, my great plans always seemed to be stupid ones that never turned out the way I expected them to.

"Classic," Macy laughed, turning her head towards me with an amused grin. Her teeth shone brightly as her short straight dark hair framed the side of her face.

"At least the fish have food for the next week," I scrunched my nose sheepishly.

Macy burst out laughing before brushing the crumbs off her feet and lifting herself up, "Don't worry about it, let's just get another one. I have money."

"Okay," I smiled thankfully before lifting myself up also. I grabbed my bag and we both began making our way over to the fish n' chips stand.

As soon as we grabbed a hold of our new order, we picked at it ferociously before Macy nudged me gently, "Hey look at that,"

I turned my head over to her in response, and caught her gaze. She was staring at the rack of newspapers, just by the stand, and it seemed as though the cover title of the paper had caught her eye. I slowly strode over, for a better look, before picking up the grey material. The title was of John and Yoko being photographed somewhere in London.

"What the hell are they doing in London?" I questioned, talking to myself. I opened the newspaper up and searched for a table to sit at, feeling Macy follow me as I looked.

When I finally sat down, I examined the article clearer. It said that John was in London to see my father. _Ha!_

"Bullshit," I whispered, completely not believing what the article held.

"What?" Macy inquired as her head wandered towards the paper, reading it over my shoulder. A few seconds passed before Macy said with a bit of question, "Hold the phone. John Lennon is here, in London, with Yoko to see _your_ dad?

"I doubt it," I shook my head completely unconvinced. "They haven't spoken since the breakup, and even if it was true- my dad hasn't said anything about it. I doubt John's going to drop by, unannounced, and out of the blue."

"Well what if it is true?" Macy's naïve eyes widened as her mouth was lightly stuffed with fries. "What if he came to make amends with your dad?"

"No," I smiled slightly at her face before reaching for a piece of fish, "All he cares about now is Yoko and New York."

For me, I really hoped John wasn't in London. I used to be an enormous fan of his, but when I heard the song he had released a few months ago about my dad- I flipped. The song was directly pointed at my dad, each insult that sung from John's mouth was like a sword into my his chest. It was horrible to see their friendship spiral to the ground over the past years. Actually not the past years… I realized much earlier that their friendship was becoming strained, probably around 1967 to 68'. They were growing apart, they all wanted different things. I knew I wished it had last, but John was a dick! It was obvious he chose Yoko over the band- over his pals that he had known since his teenage years. He did it for love.. I guess, but he didn't have to insult my dad. Yeah, Paul lashed back at him, but I mean… I'm his daughter, what do you expect? Obviously I'm going to defend him.

And Yoko… Okay, I guess you could say I don't 'personally' know her but I really don't think my dad would lie about her either. Dramatize yes, but lie, no. I mean- she brought a bed into the studio so she could rest? The fuck! And then she'd criticize the band on their songs? Uhmm, last time I checked, it was called 'The Beatles' not 'The Beatles and Yoko Ono.' But, I do feel a bit bad when I pound on her like that. Like I said, I don't know her, but she seems like a pain in the ass. Let's just say, if John and Yoko were in the same room as me, I'd definitely have questions for the two of them…

"Yoko," She said with distaste, before muttering like a child with a grudge, "That bitch."

I laughed aloud, realizing Macy barely knew who Yoko was, only relying on the horror stories I had told her. When I had first met Macy, one of the main reasons why we hit it off really well was because she had almost no clue who the Beatles were- opposed to the many other fan girls in my school. Macy knew they were a band and all, but they never were really her thing. So, she treated me like a normal human being- not Paul McCartney's daughter.

"Yeah," I agreed slightly humored before shaking my head. "John wouldn't come back to England, that was the purpose of moving to New York."

Macy and I continued talking for an eternity, and in the process we bought yet another basket of fish n' chips. We were about to go back to her house, and as we were preparing to leave the docks, I immediately remembered the important information my parents had told me this morning.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I jumped from the picnic table we were sitting as I snatched my bag off the top of it.

"What?" Macy asked quickly.

"I'm supposed to be home right after school," I struggled to get over the bench as my bag caught under the seat. I looked up, still pulling at my bag, and asking swiftly, "What time is it?"

Macy looked down at her wrist watch, "Five."

"Shit," I whispered. School let out an hour and a half ago! After finally getting my bag unlatched from the bench; I threw it over my shoulders and felt bad leaving Macy here alone, "Mace, I'm sorry! I totally forgot what my parents told me! We'll hang out tomorrow?"

By now, I was already hurriedly backing away but facing Macy as she waved off kindly, "It's fine! Just go! Or we really won't be able to hang out!"

"Thank you!" I yelled already sprinting away, whilst trying to keep my bag on my shoulder.

* * *

When I finally made it home, I was sweating and out of breath. I wiped the beat of sweat off my brow as I hurried across the lawn, feeling the dampness splat gently against my ankle and heels. I was almost to the front door before I noticed a black image in my peripheral vision. My head snapped to the left and spotted a freaking motorcycle parked in the driveway. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, as I sneakily rushed towards it. When I was finally close enough to see my face in the shiny reflection, I reached out to gently lay my hand on it.

I don't why I did, because everything I touch I end up messing up. As I laid my hand on it, I could feel it slowly drift from under my hands.

"No, no!" I yelled quietly as the motorcycle slowly tilted over and I failed to pull it back up to it's proper position. As the metal screeched in response to hitting the hard concrete, I looked around quickly hoping nobody saw my clumsy act. Realizing the coast was clear, I tiptoed speedily back to the front door as I unbuttoned my handbag searching for my key. I dug it out of the mess in my bag, and jabbed it into the front door. As I turned the key and pushed the door open, I hoped nobody would be waiting me- maybe I could run up to my room and say I've been here the all time? Yeah, I guessed not.

I poked my head around the front door and saw a site I though I would never see.

"Look who's home!" John Lennon called from my couch, smiling cheekily.

I stared in shock, thinking it was all a dream. I mean, it couldn't real. I couldn't be seeing John sitting at the edge of his seat, sipping a cup of tea, as his wife- Yoko freaking Ono sat closely towards him with her legs crossed. And I definitely couldn't be seeing my dad in the same room as him, sitting on the armrest of a chair where my mother sat by his side.

I could feel my eyes widen as my eyes flicked back and fourth between John and Yoko, and my parents. I shut the door behind me before dropping my school bag, "What's going on?"

"John and Yoko sort of- stopped by." My dad commented, with evident distaste in his voice.

"How ye' doin' love?" John questioned looking towards me with eagerness. "I haven't seen ye' in, well years."

_Oh it's on. It's on like Donkey Kong._

* * *

**Well, I really hoped you liked the first chapter! I know it was horrible, but it will get better- I promise! It was a long chapter soo, I apologize.**

**Please read & review!**

**P.S. Payton's whole opinion on the John/Yoko thing is purely made up for fictional purposes. I know some of it may come off as disrespect, but it's all for fun! :D Also, obviously, Payton isn't John's biggest fan but it helps set up some type of storyline soo :P**

**Any comments, suggestions, please tell me. I'm open to anything :]**

**Peace & Love everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, lovely people! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a while, I've just had major writers block and I've been busy. Add them up, & it's not pretty.**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed & subscribed to this story. It means a lot (: **

**Anyways. Here's Chapter 2, and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Kind of a long chapter sooo- sorry. :D**

* * *

"How ye' doin' love?" John questioned looking towards me with eagerness. "I haven't seen ye' in, well years."

"I'm alright," I tried to force a smile, but I could tell it didn't come across well. As I stared at John, I really just wanted to curse him out to be honest. I controlled my temper before asking, "How are you John? How's New York?"

"Oh it's great, ye' know it never sleeps. As they say." He nodded his head, with a smirk paying at his lips.

"That's good," I told him, nodding back before striding over to my parents who sat motionlessly on the chair they were seated at. My dad looked as if he was going to explode with insults towards John, it was written all over his face. My guess was that John ticked him off before I had gotten here, and my mom had a worried look plastered onto her face. As I walked up to them I turned back to John, my hostility clearly on the surface. "No to be rude or anything but, why are you two here?"

I stared John in his eyes, and could see Yoko adjust herself; clearly she was uncomfortable. John held my gaze, just as strong as I did, and I could see him gently bite the inside of his mouth as he thought to himself. It felt great to make John and Yoko uncomfortable, just to see Yoko squirm closer to John was complete bliss to me.

"S'not a nice way to treat yer' guests is it?" John cocked his eyebrow smugly before turning his head to my father with an amused grin, "Ye' taught her real great manners Paulie,"

My dad shot straight up with anger, startling me, as he huffed only low enough for my mom and I to hear. My mom was now standing cautiously at his side, making sure he didn't do something he might regret. I stared in-between the men as my father talked firmly at John, "Yer' clearly not wanted here John, so just get to the point of why ye' came here will ya."

"Okay," John responded in annoyance before setting his tea down on the nearby coffee table. He looked back up and licked his lips before going on, "Well, have you been reading the news lately?"

"What does that have to do with anyth-"

"If you would let me finish," John interrupted my dad, clearly frustrated. He batted his eyelashes before proceeding, "In the news back home, the papers are all claiming I have a son. Can you believe it! It's an American paper, so obviously they can stick it- but come on! I mean, a son? I only have one son, and we all know how that turned out…"

"What's this got to do with us?" My father asked in confusion, but his anger still on the surface.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd lend a hand in helping Yoko and I eradicate the news." John shrugged his shoulders as he casually glanced at Yoko.

"You want _me_, to help _you_ cover up the story?" My dad sat back down on the chair he stood up from, as he questioned. He asked sarcastically, "And how would I do that, John?"

John leaned back against the couch, crossing his legs in the process. "Simple. Just set up an interview, have the interviewer ask a few questions about the story and set the rumors straight."

"Yer' unbelievable," My dad laughed dryly, shaking his head. "And have ye' ever thought about what if they're not rumors? What if the stories are right? What if ye' do have son? It could be very possible, actually."

"They're not true," John responded firmly. "It's impossible."

A silent beat fell over my living room, and I couldn't help but feel awkward in the situation. John and my dad were holding a stare, as Yoko sat next to John looking up at him.

_God, she was annoying._

"So are you going to help me or what?" John asked, a bit rudely.

"No, I'm not going to help ye'." My father said with irritation.

A flash of anger waved over John's face, "Why not?"

"Because when the band needed ye' there, you weren't." My dad stated, emotion filling his voice. "Ye' were to busy with her."

My father glanced quickly at Yoko before looking back at John.

"She's my wife," John said quickly, obviously bothered by the way my dad talked about Yoko.

My father cocked his head with an eyebrow raised, "If that's what ye' like to call it."

I looked down, feeling my lips curl up as I stifled my laughter.

"I shoulda' known you wouldn't of helped," John stood up, and of course Yoko did as he did. "Come Yoko, let's go home."

"Really?" My father placed his hands on his knees before standing up questioning, "Ye' really call New York home? John, ye' were born here!"

"Thanks for nothing," John spit, as he and Yoko were already bustling out of the door, and soon enough a hard slam from the door told us they were gone. Seconds later, a motorcycle's engine revved up and we could all hear John and Yoko leave as the engine faded in the near distance.

_So, I knocked John's motorcycle over… _

By then my mother, father, and I were all standing up as we stared at the door- probably not believing what had just happened. I could hear my father scoff, and I looked over to see him shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" My mother's warm voice filled the air as she looked at my dad. Her clear brown eyes were filled with worry, as she tried to catch my father's eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I also questioned instinctively.

I couldn't imagine, what my dad must've been feeling right about now. His former best friend just showed up on his doorstep, announced, asking for something. He didn't apologize, or even try to make amends. Nada! All he cared about was his best interest!

"Yeh'," My dad sighed before forcing a smile. He looked in-between my mom and I before saying, "I'll be fine."

I pursed my lips, trying to sympathize with him. I knew he hadn't taken it very well; It was written all over his face. My mom and I both knew, that he was just putting up a front so that we didn't see him worked up about anything.

"Are you sure?" My mother questioned gently, obviously sensing he wasn't.

"Yeh', yeh'." My dad nodded with a grin as he grabbed my mother's hands. He pecked her lovingly on the forehead before shuffling over to me, smiling lightly. Paul kissed the side of my head momentarily before walking past me and exiting the living room. Once he was trotting up the stairs, and out of site, I turned towards my mother who looked slightly worried.

"Well that was horrible." I stated, trying to lighten the mood- but probably only making it worse.

"John can be…" My mother trailed off, looking for the right word to say. Before she could find it, a startling crashing noise came from the second floor. It sounded like a heavy piece of glass. My mother's slightly wide eyes looked at the top of the stairs, before she shuffled past me and darted up the flight of steps that lined the wall. I followed her curiously, and was soon in my parents room overlooking the 'accident' that had happened. White and blue shards of glass scattered the bedroom as my eyes trailed up to my father, who was overlooking the mess with a slightly embarrassed and frustrated expression.

"Paul what happened?" My mother inched closer to him, making sure to avoid the jagged fragments that covered the white tile flooring. From what I could recognize, those fragments made up the white and blue antique vase that sat at my parent's nightstand.

My father tried to catch his breath as he lifted his hands in the air lightly, trying to think of an explanation. He pursed his lips before beginning to bend down but still looking in-between my mother and I, "It was an accident. I'll clean it up."

As my father reached for the ground, I could spot a small slit on his palm that discharged his dark blood. My stomach turned slightly as I stepped forward with my voice heightened as I told, "Dad your hand is cut."

He looked down at his palm, in response of my announcement, and his eyes widened, "I dint' even notice it."

"Here, it's okay," My mother stepped forward as she reached for Paul, who was kneeled down onto the ground. Good thing he was wearing pants! She placed her hands on his back as he began standing up carefully, "I'll get this cleaned up, just go downstairs and clean that cut."

"It's fine, honestly," My dad reasoned gently as he and my mother stood in front of each other.

"I'll clean it," I added, trying to help. My dad would've been too stubborn to let my mother to do all the work, and we both knew that for a fact. They both turned to me, and I flashed a supportive smile before cautiously walking forward- trying to avoid the glass. Soon I was in front of both of them as I laughed warmly towards my father, "You're not going to know how to clean a cut."

My dad cracked a small grin, opposed to my mother who was already smiling brightly at my gesture before he said kindly, "Well alright. To the hospital, I suppose."

I laughed before I walked outside of the room, and down the stairs. I made my way towards the kitchen and began preparing the few things I would need to clean my father's gash. As I finished preparing, I looked over my shoulder and could see my dad walk through the kitchen door. He walked towards me, and I grabbed the warm and wet washcloth I had prepared. I turned my body towards him as I leaned against the counter questioning causally, "What took you so long?"

"I apologized to yer' mum," He said gently, coming forward and meeting me at the counter. "That's a big mess up there."

"You're telling me," I grabbed my father's cut up hand, and began cleaning it with the washcloth. I focused intently on the cut, cleaning it thoroughly, before looking back up at my father. A silence fell over us, and I could feel he knew what question was coming next. I sighed, "It wasn't an 'accident' was it? I mean, that vase was on your nightstand and the mess was at the front of your bed. You threw the vase…"

As I waited for the answer, I tried to fill the time, so I grabbed the medicine and began applying it generously on the now clean gash.

"John is just…" My father, just like my mother, struggled for words. He wrestled and fumbled with a few statements before blurting out, "He's just a bitch! That's what he is!"

My eyes widened in amusement as I finished applying the medicine and reached for the large band-aid. It was funny hearing my dad curse, actually. Have you ever heard an angered Englishmen curse? Well, it's downright hilarious. Especially if he's supposed to be an 'adult figure' in your life.

My laughter escaped my lips as I placed the band-aid on the cut, before my father composed himself and apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that in front of ye'."

"It's alright," I assured him with a giggle as I collected the trash from the band-aid, and began placing the medicine back in the first-aid kit.

"I just don't like cursing in front of ye'," He said gently as he clenched his hand continuously, obviously getting used to the band-aid.

"Dad, it's fine." I said gently as I finished putting everything away and turning back towards him.

"Thank you love, for the first-aid." My dad lifted his injured, but clean, and bandaged hand in the air as evidence while he grinned happily.

"No problem," I shook my head smiling before it faded, to show what I was really thinking. "Dad... don't let John do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Break you so easily," I spoke gently, while shaking my head. I continued, looking into his eyes, "Don't give him that satisfaction."

I could tell he really took my words to heart as he looked down, pondering. Seconds past before he looked up with a small smile, "Why do you always seem to be more mature than me?"

"You'll get there one day." I joked, patting his shoulder.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

**January 5, 1972**

My eyes slowly batted open, realizing that it was Saturday morning. I was about to doze off, but remembered I was going over Macy's house today. My eyelids shot open, and suddenly my body became engulfed with energy, as I darted out of bed and towards the bathroom. I looked up at the clock that hung above my sink, and it read '9:30'. After realizing I had more than enough time, I debated on whether I should just climb back into bed and sleep for just a few more minutes. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea, considering I'd probably sleep the entire day if I got the chance to. So, I tiredly slipped on my warm duck slippers and shuffled slowly out of my room and down the stairs. Usually I was hit with the sweet scent of my mother's cooking, but this morning I wasn't- which was definitely out of the ordinary. I walked in curiosity towards the kitchen, and found nobody occupying it. At the fridgerator door, I noticed a light green note stuck to it. I rubbed my hand against my face, trying to erase some of the sleepiness, as I examined the note closer. The note read:

"Payton, your father decided he wanted to take us all out for breakfast but- you were still sleeping, so we wanted to let you rest. I made some eggs for you this morning, and there's cereal in the cabinet.

Love you bunches, Mom."

I sighed in content before going back up stairs, to my room, and getting ready. I could feel the chilly air, from outside, slowly creep into the empty house and radiate throughout the hallways. I rubbed my forearms harshly, hoping to eliminate the coldness that captivated my body, as I shuffled to my bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I headed back into my room. I strode over to my dresser that stood by my window, and flung a droor open and then grabbed an old pair of jeans. I pulled on the pair of black pants, and threw on a loose white shirt before making my way back downstairs. I hurried towards the front door, tripping over nothing- thanks to my clumsiness, and tugged on my old black combat boots. I laced them up tightly before straightening myself up, and reaching for my also black pea coat that hung casually on the coat rack. I gently yanked it off, and slung it over my shoulders as I pushed my arms through the thick sleeves. After buttoning up the three buttons that lined the front of the coat, I grabbed my beige handbag that lay on the couch and headed out. I locked the front door and walked down the stoned pathway that led to my driveway, and made my way down it before turning to the left. A bitter breeze silently struck my face, as I began striding down the sidewalk, leaving it numb and solid and I could almost feel my lips began to turn different colors. I squinted my eyes as I began making my way towards Macy's house. Luckily, she didn't live that far from me.

While I walked, I suddenly remembered I had stuffed a scarf in my handbag week's ago- knowing I always forgot to put one on. I stopped dead in my tracks as I zipped my purse open, and dug my hand into it. Surprisingly, the inside of my bag was warm and it felt great to just have my hand sit in there. I could feel the silky cloth brush against my hand before I quickly tugged it out. I zipped my purse closed and laid it gently on the ground as I began wrapping the warm material snuggly around my neck. Out of the blue, I could distinctly here an engine began to draw near. As the sound broadened, I realized it was a motorcycle. The first thing that popped into my head was John.

_Gosh, I hope it's not him._

I began to walk faster, obviously I couldn't outrun the motorcycle, but it felt comforting to at least try. The motorcycle's engine slowly faded, not that it was going away, but it was coming next to me and slowing down. Soon enough, the motorcycle was right beside me. I instantly turned my head to the right, and could spot a man- that was clearly not John.

The man was approximately around my age, but maybe a year older. His dark brown hair stood up naturally, and I couldn't spot any gel in it-, which is a surprise, considering almost all of the male teens around England do that. The front of his hair coiffed upwards, which gave me a clear view of his handsome face. His jaw line was perfect, and his face met at his chin in a curvy oval shape.

"Need a ride?" The man's slightly deep voice asked as a smirk played at his light pink lips, while he followed me.

As I continued to walk, I stared at him in awe- he was, beautiful. But, I could seriously tell what type of guy he was. I'm sure he knew he was handsome, so he figured he could get any girl he wanted.

_Well, I'm not one of them. _

"No thank you, I'm fine." I responded firmly, as I huffed and continued to walk fast. But, the man continued to follow me on his bike. By now his feet were on the ground, and he was leisurely riding his motorcycle beside me.

I turned my head back to the front, and kept it head down, hoping he would just drive off.

"You sure?" He asked, still there. He was definitely bewildered by my insanity to walk in the bitter weather. "It's freezing, and by this rate your lips will probably fall off by the time you get to your destination."

I turned towards him, looking into his eyes. They were piercing, and overwhelmed me just by looking into them. I could feel my breathing skip as I continued to gaze into his dark bronze eyes, trying to find the phrase I was going to say but now couldn't. After taking a quick breath, I composed myself and this time harsher I uttered, "I said, I'm fine."

He turned his head towards the front of his bike, with an amused look on his face, as he gently clenched his hands on his motorcycle's handlebars. I could visually see his arm muscle's flex, and then I began to notice how great this body was. Just by looking at him, you could tell he was muscular. His lips curved up into a bit of a smile as his chuckled, "Okay."

I stopped quickly, and let my hands drop at my side, as I turned my body towards him. He stopped also, and I walked over to him firmly. "Listen, I don't know you so, can just please leave me alone?"

"Ouch," He jerked his head back with a laugh. I could tell he was going to crack a joke, but he held himself back and stuck his hand out in the little space between us, "I'm Dean."

I took a few steps back, realizing how close I had gotten to him, and crossed my arms. I cocked an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "I don't care."

"That's a nice name," Dean nodded his head playfully, raising his smoldering eyebrows. A few seconds later he cracked a grin, "Are you always this cold?"

"If you mean, I'm cold to strange men who randomly come up to me." I cocked my head to the side in total seriousness. "Then yes."

I mean, this whole scenario was honestly creepy. He just randomly comes up to me? He could be a serial killer for all I know!

"You think I'm strange?" He questioned, pointing to himself. Dean chuckled quietly, "Hey, I should be the one who's scared. You know my name- but I don't even know yours."

I could feel the corners of my lips slightly curl up in a smile, but I stopped myself before he could really see it. I didn't want him thinking he had won me over- because he definitely hadn't. I was just smiling because he obviously thought he was smooth, but really he came off as a total freak. I slowly retreated until I was finally on the sidewalk, and then I spoke to him, this time friendlier, "Tell you what… If we ever, meet again, I'll tell you my name. But until now… Please go."

"Alright," Dean grinned, as he revved up his bike a few times. He turned back to me with a smirk and playfully said, "Until our second meeting."

I stared after him with anger, and a bit of humor as he sped down the street and out of site.

_Well. That was weird. _

Now thinking about it, I wish I hadn't told him that I'd tell him my name. I mean, yeah we would never meet again but still. It made me sound creepy, _and_ easy.

But, I have to admit, if you erase the creepiness, he is a bit of a charmer. A charmer who I'd never go after, but a charmer nonetheless. The way he'd smirk playfully, and know what to say- it was all… I don't know. I guess it was a bit riveting because, well, because I had never talked to a complete stranger that was complexly handsome and mysterious before. It was just a new experience, that's all.

Would I date him? No. But, I don't think he'd date me either. He's the most handsome guy I've ever seen- way out of my league. Plus, he was a 'bad boy'. How could I tell? Well the 'bad boy' energy just rolled off of him, it was undeniable. And… well, he wore a leather jacket.

Would I kiss him? No. What the hell, why am I talking about kissing him? I think I'm the creep for goodness sake.

Would I ever want to talk to him again? Maybe- if he wasn't being all mysterious and lingering.

Good thing he was around my age too, or I would've been screaming on the top my lungs and sprinting through the neighborhood.

_In a way, he was a little adorable. What the fuck, no he wasn't. He was creepy… creepily adorable. No! _

What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I guess it's because, I've never actually had a guy's interest. Dean… it seemed like he was interested, but that might just be me reading into things like always. What am I thinking? He's not interested in _me._ I would be stupid to think he ever could be. No guy would like me. Yeah, I guess I'm pretty- but all guys go for is the to-die-for gorgeous girls. So technically, I'm just plain. I'm nothing special.

I'm just… me.

* * *

**Sorry if this was… awkward. **

**I just sat myself at my computer and forced myself to write, so I apologize if it turned out weird. /; I had such a hard time on trying to write how Payton/Dean should meet, and honestly, I couldn't come up with like anything. Soo…- this is the turnout. It's a bit awkward, creepy, and everything else Peyton described it as. **

**Oh and how about that John/Paul/Yoko/ reuniting thing? Hella weird if you ask me. ;P **

**If you have any tips, please feel free to tell me! **

**Hope you review! (: **

**Peace & Love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I updated, and gahh. I feel like poop. Summer has been crazy, and now school is almost starting (NOO) & things are getting even more crazy. **

**But, finally, I'm updating. I've been having some trouble with ideas for this story, but I've finally gotten some things figured out soo hopefully things will be a little bit smoother. I apologize if the story is choppy and if there's some confusing mistakes- Well thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like it! **

* * *

**January 8, 1972**

**Emma's POV**

It was 7:30 in the morning, and I knew for sure that Paul wouldn't be up for another couple of hours. So, I made it my goal to go to Mandy's house today. I just had to see her; I missed her so much. I hadn't seen her in months, and I don't why. We both have just been so busy with family, and- life. I guess we just didn't have time to see each other, but she was my best friend even before I met Paul, and before The Beatles broke up and just because the boys' friendships are strained doesn't mean ours has to be. But, Mandy and I's friendship wasn't jeopardized actually- in fact, our friendship actually grew in the process. Yes, our husbands were mad at each other but that was their business- not ours. We tried to help them in every way possible, but we soon realized that The Beatles relationship was far more complex than we could ever imagine.

It was hard for both Mandy and I but, we eventually helped them through it.

After I finished changing, I crept silently across the bedroom, making sure not to wake Paul, and I finally made it to the door. I closed it gently before trotting quietly down stairs and towards the front door. I grabbed my coat off the rack, and threw it on before exiting the house. I locked the front door and began making my way to the car. Once I was inside the car, I shoved the key into the ignition and began backing out of the driveway.

Soon enough, I was only minutes away from George and Mandy's house- Friar Park. They used to live in the same neighborhood as Paul and I, but decided to move a couple of years ago since George really loved the estate. As I pulled up to the beautiful mansion, I was captivated. The house stood hundreds of feet up, making it all feel like you were in an unknown land, and the environment was stunning. To my left I could see the exquisitely designed garden, and all around me was a forest of trees. It was simply gorgeous.

I stopped my car, and quickly jumped out, eager to see Mandy. I walked quickly across the tan cobblestoned driveway and headed towards the front door. Once I was in front of it, I rang the doorbell and listened to it echo all throughout the house. I laughed to myself, in response to hearing the eerie sound. Seconds later, the door pulled open and Mandy stood behind it in her pajamas.

Her face lit up in surprise as she grinned, "Emma! Come on in, what're you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," I rushed in, feeling the light rain began o drizzle on me suddenly. I shrugged off my coat and turned towards her, "I know- I should've called but, I just really wanted to see you."

"Call?" Mandy smiled in bewilderment, before taking my coat. "You don't have to call; you can come by whenever you like."

I smiled at her as she threw my coat neatly onto the rack and turned back towards me.

I sighed, "It's great to see you. It feels like forever."

"I know," She agreed, before we simultaneously leaned in for a hug. I squeezed her tight, feeling comfort as I hugged my best friend.

We both pulled back before Mandy offered casually, "Do you want some tea?"

"You got into it too, huh?" I questioned laughing. Paul had gotten me into tea a while back, years I think. In the beginning it was a bit weird; I preferred anything but the substance. But, after a period, it just became a regular thing. And it's delicious if it's made right.

"Yeah, George got me into it," Mandy laughed as she turned away casually and began walking to the kitchen. As we walked through the living room, I couldn't help but stare in awe. I've been here before, but it seemed to get more and more beautiful every time I came. While heading towards the kitchen, I stared out of the windows that lined the side of the living room. I could easily see the lovely gardens that Mandy and George had worked devotedly on.

Once Mandy finished making our tea we gathered our cups, went back into the living room, and curled up onto her lavish couch.

"Where's George?" I asked curiously as I took a sip of tea. The warm liquid glided smoothly down my throat, and set comfortingly in my stomach.

"He's in the studio," She nudged her head to the side before she also took a sip of her tea.

"That's good," I nodded happily before also asking, "What about Dhani and Isabella?"

Mandy grinned, "Sleeping. Those two kids… they can be up and running around the whole house, and then sleep until tomorrow."

I laughed smiling, "Kids. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Dhani and Isabella were George and Mandy's amazing children. About three doctor appointments into Mandy's pregnancy; George and Mandy found out they were going to be parents of twins. But, Dhani and Isabella were almost completely opposite to everybody's surprise. Dhani looked just like George. It was almost scary how much he resembled his father. His hair, eyebrows, and facial features were spot on to George. But, Isabella was a mix of both her father and mother. She had a blend of George's black hair and Mandy's auburn brown hair, Mandy's eyes, and both her parents' personalities mixed into one. She could be completely outgoing with people she knew- like Mandy, and quiet and gentle the next minute- just like George.

"Yeah, they're great," Mandy smiled proudly, her love of her children written all over her face. I took another sip of tea before Mandy spoke up gently, "Did John… Did he and Yoko, come to visit you and Paul?"

"Yeah," I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Why? Did he come to you and George?"

"Yeah, he came today," She nodded, slightly off. "Actually.. He's in the studio with George right now."

"John's here?" My eyes widened slightly, surprised by Mandy's statement. I gripped my cup tighter, not sure how to respond. John had really pissed me off when he came to my house, asking if Paul could help him cover up the story about him having a son. It was just- so John.

"Yeah," Mandy nodded back, watching me carefully.

I quickly took a sip of my tea, trying to act casual, "What did come for?"

"Thanks a lot George," I could hear, what sounded like John's voice, talking casually from a distance. I instinctively looked over my shoulder only to see George and John walking casually down a hallway- I'm guessing it lead to George's home studio. Yoko was also there, she held onto John's arm as she silently walked with them.

"No problem it's fine," George stopped walking to face John. "I'll set up an interview sometime this week."

"Hey George," Mandy called warmly towards him. George, John, and Yoko all turned to the sound of Mandy's voice- but their eyes fell on me. "Emma stopped by."

"Oh, hi Emma," George greeted me awkwardly as he strode over to us. John and Yoko followed George, only a few steps behind him. George finally was in front of the back of the couch, as he lightly pecked Mandy on her cheek.

I could hear John and Yoko lightly rustle towards us, there footsteps clicking against the floor, as I began to straighten up and say gently towards Mandy, "I think I'm going to uh, get going. It was good seeing you Mandy.. and George."

Mandy pursed her lips lightly, as she smiled, "Alright, I'll walk ya' out."

"Bye Emma," George leaned towards me, over the back of the couch, with a happy smirk.

I chuckled, standing up, "Bye George. It was really great seeing you- both of you."

I now had realized how much I missed George and Mandy. They were both my best friends, and our friendship had remained the same- even though the road had gotten a bit bumpy along the way.

George leaned in for a hug, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his back as he gently patted mine. We pulled back and I turned around, as Mandy and I began heading towards the front door.

"No hug for me?" John called jokingly.

I ignored his comment as Mandy and I finally made it to the front door, only to see John coming towards us with a playful grin. I stared at him for a second, before turning towards Mandy and smiling, "We should do this again,"

"Yeah," She nodded embracing me. "Come by whenever you'd like, or we could meet somewhere too."

"That'd be awesome," I nodded, pulling back, as I smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" John strode up to us, looking at me.

"Yup," I nodded eyeing him. "I have to get home-"

"To Paul," He cocked his head, with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, to Paul," I said dryly before going on, "And to my kids- You know, the children I _know_ I have. Unlike you."

"It's no one's damn business if I have a kid or not," He added.

"I know. It is, no one's business- except yours." I nodded, agreeing with John. "But you're openly showing, that you could give less than a crap about having a kid John."

"Did Paul check out that song Georgie and I released a couple months back?" John changed the subject completely, as he cocked his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, he did." I whispered, nodding my head. "You know… it's hard to believe, that you and him were once best friends. Paul is open to making amends, but you always just have to act like a complete egotistical jackass."

"Oh, I think Paul was the one with the ego." John stated sarcastically.

"Grow up John." I scoffed before turning my back to the front door. I turned my head to the left and smiled to Mandy, before opening up the front door and heading out. I closed it quickly, and quickly scurried to my car as the rain continued to drizzle all around me.

* * *

**January 12, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

I stared intently on the diner menu, trying to figure out what I wanted. Macy and I were supposed to meet here, but she cancelled last minute. I figured I should still go, considering I was starving.

As I just began to actually concentrate, a very familiar voice whispered, "Fancy seeing you here?"

My head snapped up, and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Dean! He was- he's right in front of me!

"Are you a stalker? Or just creepy?" I blurted out harshly, and could feel many eyes fall on me. I looked around the diner immediately, and could feel my cheeks burn up as I caught the few glares that were directed to me.

"Rude much?" Dean chuckled quietly as he sat down in the booth, just across from me. He folded his hands in front of himself, as he stared at me gently.

He looked so handsome today, not that he didn't look handsome the last time I saw him, but it seemed as if he became better good-looking each time I saw him… even though this is the only second time I've ever met him.

"Sorry," I apologized half-heartedly before composing myself. I asked strongly, but low, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm hungry," He said playfully, as he ran his hand through his thick dark hair. "You should really really get the Original Diner Burger… it's fantastic."

"Ha Ha, very funny- but what are you doing here?" I asked seriously. "How'd you find me?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, with his eyebrows narrowed, "Who said I was looking for you?"

_Wow. I feel stupid. _

"Sorry.. I didn't mean it- like that- I really didn't," I stammered out, trying to make myself not sound self-centered. It kind of puzzled me that I actually cared about what this guy thought of me. He was a stranger!

Dean chuckled quickly, relieving me for a second, "Geez, it's okay."

I breathed out quietly, not realizing how fast my heart was racing at the moment.

"So, what's your name?" Dean whispered, sort of sexily, as he leaned his body in towards me.

I was speechless for a moment. His small movement had my chest pounding so quickly that it was unbelievable. I controlled myself before responding back, this time friendlier, "I'll tell you what… I'll tell you my name, if you tell me why you're here."

"Uh, uh, uh," Dean shook his head and leaned his back against the booth, disappointing me slightly as he was no longer so close to me. He crossed his muscular arms and brought them up to his chest, as he stared at me with his beautiful warm eyes, "We made a deal the first time we met, and you are not living up to it."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You said, that you would tell me your name if we met again." Dean stated gently, a smile playing at his lips. "Don't think I forgot."

_Damnit. Curse myself for always agreeing to things. _

I deliberated for a moment, before saying softly, "Payton, my name is Payton."

"Payton," He lifted his head, and for a moment it looked as if he was letting my name sink in. "That's a pretty name."

But, I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. He was gorgeous, beautiful, handsome, and every other type of those words combined. I had never seen such a good-looking man ever in my life.

"Thanks," I smiled; It surprised me that I was happy he complimented me. "So… how old are you, exactly?"

He chuckled, leaning back in towards me, "18, and you?"

"17," I nodded, staring into his eyes. They were beautiful, and today they were a warm light brown. "Do you go to school?"

"No, I don't," Dean shook his head, but didn't leave my eyes. "I've sort of… been on my own, for a while, and never really got to it."

"That must be nice," I nodded my head, envying what he had just said.

"What, no school?"

"Being on your own," I corrected, as he lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "I don't know, I'd like to see what that'd be like."

"What? Are you're parents over protective?" He asked, actually looking curious.

"No, they're dead." I responded, a bit more direct than I meant it to come out.

Dean's face dropped, and a silent beat fell over us as I mentally slapped myself over and over again. _Do I always have to say the wrong thing? My goodness! _

I quickly retreated into my seat, as I realized I was also leaning in towards Dean. I stuttered, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to come out, like- that."

"You don't need to apologize," He shook his head sympathetically, leaving me astonished by his sincerity. "It's fine."

A silent moment passed by us before I worked up the courage to ask, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Dean's mouth curved up in a slight smile, still leaned in towards me.

"Your life, family…" I trailed off, trying to figure out what to say as I subtly moved to the edge of my seat to unknowingly be closer to Dean.

"Well, where to start," He looked around, thoughts bouncing around his head. He casually grabbed the ketchup bottle that stood on the table, and began to absentmindedly slide it back and forth in between his hands. Dean looked back towards me, his eyes pierced mine, as he started, "Well, I had a pretty normal childhood… two parents that I loved… so, what about you? How did your parents…?"

"Car accident," I said softly. "It was crazy… we were just, driving back from dinner, and… it was out of nowhere."

"You were in the car?" Dean asked with surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah, I was," I nodded, not wanting to elaborate and I'm guessing Dean could guess that.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry." Dean backed off gently. I could tell he felt bad.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I just haven't talked about it, in so long." I tried to control my emotions and not let them come to the surface.

The way Dean and I talked, was like we had known each other for years and I instantly began to warm up to him. It was the oddest thing. We talked for hours, but I soon realized it was 1:30 in the morning when I casually glanced at a clock in the diner.

"Oh shit," I shot up from the booth, and quickly shuffled out from it. I quickly snatched my bag off the seat, and threw it around my shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean looked up at me with a bewildered face, preparing to also stand up.

"It's almost 1:30 in the morning," I looked at the clock, and back at Dean.

"So?" He asked, like not being home at 1 was normal for him.

"My curfew is 12," My voice heightened slightly. Good thing, the diner was almost empty- or else that would have been embarrassing.

"Well then, let's go. I'll drive you on my bike," His last few words had scared me.

"Your- your bike?" I stuttered in fear.

"Yeah, my motorcycle," Dean exited the booth smiling at me warmly, as his teeth shone brightly. It was as if he thought my fear was amusing. But, gosh he looked so cute; I could pass out at the moment. I could feel myself blush, not realizing how much I had liked him until now. "So, what do you say?"

"Let's just go," I pushed my emotions aside and hurried out of the diner.

* * *

**Well…? It's not much, but I really wanted to at least get a chapter to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and what do you think about the whole thing between Emma, Paul, John, George, & Mandy? What about Dean and Payton's relationship so far? How do you think Paul and Emma will react to Payton breaking her curfew? SO MANY QUESTIONS I KNOW HUH? Lol.**

**Please please review, and once again I'm sorry for taking forever to update/: **

**Bye! Peace & Love!**

**P.S. I almost forgot! THERE'S FINALLY GEANDY BABIES! (: Lol, vickytmandy. You started a trend hahah. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! I am soo sorry for not updating for such a long time, ughh I feel horrible! D; **

**Life has just been ubber busy with school, school, and school. Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about this story, even though I'm sure you have, *sob*. **

**Hopefully you guys will like this, and hopefully you'll remember! **

* * *

**Payton's POV**

My stomach turned continuously as Dean's motorcycle engine faded; we were just a few houses away from mine, because I didn't want my parents to hear his bike. As we slowly came to stop, I prepared to jump off.

"Thanks," I said hurriedly, planting a foot on the ground before fully getting off. I shrugged my book bag on my shoulder, and tried to find Dean's eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I caught Dean's eyes, and realized they were staring right into mine. My heartbeat sped up as I looked down quickly, trying to compose myself. I cleared my throat, before looking back up, "I had fun tonight,"

"Me too," Dean smirked slightly, sending my stomach into a field of wild butterflies.

"Thanks again, for the ride." I nodded quietly as I stared at him in a daze. The streetlight hit Dean in the most perfect way, each feature of his face highlighted to show his true physical beauty. I shook out of my daze just in time and stuttered, "Well I better go… bye."

I gave Dean a shy smile before turning around and preparing to walk away- but not before I could suddenly feel Dean's muscular large hand grip my wrist gently. My breath became uneven as I slowly turned around, trying once again to find Dean's eyes. As I found them, I couldn't break his stare.

It looked as if Dean couldn't find the right words to say, as if the gears in his head were turning continuously without producing some sort of thought. I stared at him, not sure what he was going to say. As every second ticked on, I grew more and more anxious and wondered what he was thinking. Dean glanced down at my wrist, which was still in his grip, before he delicately slid his hand down and held mine in his.

"I can't let you go, not knowing if I'll see you again," Dean chuckled, his nervousness evident in his voice.

I broke Dean and I's stare to look down at our hands, he was still holding mine in his in a sort of sincere manner.

"Oh, sorry," Dean said with humiliation, about to let go of my hand.

"No, it's okay," I said quickly, not letting his hand out of mine. Dean cracked a smile, full of surprise, making me blush uncontrollably. I once again looked down, and licked my dry lips, before exhaling with embarrassment, "Sorry,"

Dean smirked as he adjusted his grip of his right hand that clutched his motorcycle head bar, "You don't need to apologize,"

I swallowed hardly as I ran my hand through my hair. I nervously smiled, "Sorry,"

Dean grinned in amusement, and I realized I had said sorry again. Our eyes met momentarily, sending goose bumps up my arms, and before I knew it we cracked up laughing at my mistake.

"So?" Dean looked up from the ground, still chuckling slightly. His teeth shone brightly as he went on, "What do you say? Can I see you again?"

I nodded my head, smiling like an idiot, and trying to speak, but nothing came out. I took a quick breath before controlling my emotions, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great!" Dean let go of my hand as he hopped off his bike, digging into his leather jacket's pocket in the process. As I waited for him to retrieve whatever he was, I realized how tall he was in stature. Looking at him made me wonder what it would be like to be held in his arms. Dean pulled out a small ripped up piece of white paper, containing some sort of writing, "Here- this is my friend Holden's address, he's having a party next Friday and it's supposed to be the party of the century."

To be honest, I didn't really want to go to this 'party of the century' but- if it meant I could see Dean again, then I would definitely give it a try. I mean, it's not like I've never been to a party before… I've been to a slumber party… okay, I've never before to a party before but come on! It can't be that bad.

"The party of the century?" I raised my eyebrows jokingly, as Dean looked down quickly and grinned before coming back up to meet my eyes. "Wow,"

"I know," He chuckled, laughter still in his voice. "But I really would love for you to come."

I pursed my lips, smiling, "Then I'll definitely try to be there… that is if my parents don't kill me for tonight."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked over towards the houses, "I think you better get going. I really want to see you again, and I don't think that'd be possible if you're dead."

"Right," I whispered with happiness, as I looked over to my left. I stared down the street for a second before looking back at Dean, who was staring at me weirdly, "What?"

"I really gotta' go," I chuckled, scratching the top of my head.

Dean nodded, a slight look of disappointment covered his face before he cracked a light smile. As I was about to respond to his smile, Dean stepped closer to me with his arms slightly open. My heart sped up rapidly, and even if I wanted to object to his action, which I didn't,- But I wouldn't even be able to because it all happened so quickly. Dean draped his arms around my back, and I could still feel his muscles against my body even under his leather jacket. He tightened his hold on me gently as I wrapped my arms just above his waist, squeezing him to me. I laid my head subtly on his chest, closing my eyes slightly, and inhaling his scent unknowingly. My eyes felt like they never wanted to open, as his soft scent of cologne pulled me in entirely. His fragrance comforted me, in a way I never thought was possible. Half of me felt like that just was his natural smell to be honest.

While my head lay on Dean's chest, I realized I didn't want to leave his arms. His grip on me felt… protective, and I didn't know why- but I liked it. I could feel Dean's hold on my back lessen, and I instinctively pulled back from our embrace.

"I'll see you next week," Dean whispered smiling, as his velvety hands held my forearms softly.

"Yeah," I whispered back, not sure if I was beaming. "Bye."

Dean let go of my forearms, and I adjusted my book bag that hung on my shoulder before smiling and turning to my left. I began walking down the dark street, but could feel Dean's eyes on me. Curiosity filled my mind while I peeked a glance over my shoulder; a small part of me hoped that he was actually looking at me. As I tried to see in the darkness behind me, I could distinctly see Dean. He was perched on the side of his bike, with his arms crossed, and a smirk plastered on his face while I continued to walk. I quickly snapped my head back, feeling myself blush like an idiot as I giggled quietly.

Dean was just so… beautiful. How could he be interested in me? How can a guy like him, be interested in a girl like me? I mean, isn't that like illegal or something? And the way he carries himself is so- intriguing. He's so mysterious, that it just makes me wonder about him. It makes me wonder if he was always like that, or if something made him like that.

As I rounded the bush that ended at my neighbor's front lawn, I could visibly see my house from where I stood. My living room lights were on, but luckily I couldn't see anything because the curtains were blocking the view. I scurried across the dewy grass and tried to be as quiet as possible as I darted across the concreted driveway, but noticed a police car parked in front of our garage.

_You have got to be kidding me. They called the police! _

My stomach turned, and I honestly felt like I was going to throw up as I silently shuffled up to the front door. I debated on whether I should even go inside, but figured it would be a lot worse if I didn't. While I thought about what I was going to say, I dug my hand into my bag and snatched my house key out of it. I took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm my nerves, and silently stuck my key into the lock. I turned it gently and opened up the front door, praying that I wouldn't get killed.

I walked inside my warm house and could spot my mother, father, and a policeman staring directly at me. My dad was standing next to the policeman, as my mother sat on the couch with a worried expression. All of their heads snapped up to me and I could feel my face flush a deep red. I turned back to the door, closing it, and then locking it- trying to take any opportunity to break all of their stares.

"Payton?" My father's stern angry voice sounded, making my knees weak in fear. "Where have you been?"

I cleared my dry throat, turning around as I tossed my keys back and forth in-between my two hands. My eyes darted all around before I nervously lied, "I was out with some friends and I lost track of time, I'm sorry."

Well. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Ye' shouldn't be out with friends this late," My father scolded.

"I think this is me cue to get going," The policeman said, obviously feeling awkward in the situation.

Dad nodded, walking to the front door to walk out the policeman, "Of course. Thank you sir for your time, we appreciate it."

"No problem," The officer waved off my parents as he walked past me. He pursed his lips and opened the front door then turned around, "You all have a good night."

I kept my head down as I dropped my bag on the ground and could hear the front door close swiftly. Okay, so the cop was gone which meant I could defend myself without being scared that I might get arrested. I took a deep breath and looked up, not surprised by the expressions I found. My mother looked disappointed, and that really hurt me. I could deal with my father being disappointed, but not my mom. I don't know, it's just different. It was obvious that she was trying her best to keep her face calm and collective but my dad on the other hand, wasn't keeping his emotions to himself that was for sure.

I began walking towards the stairs, hoping nobody would stop me but I was proven wrong.

"Excuse me?" My dad called, as I was about to take the first step on the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as I spun around slowly, "What?"

"Where were you?" He questioned once again, crossing his arms.

"I told you, I was out with friends and I wasn't keeping my eye on the clock." I responded as annoyance began building up in me.

"Ye' could've called," My father nodded, his voice full of authority before walking towards me. "And first of all, ye' shouldn't be out this late! It's nearly 2 am!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" My voice heightened. I scoffed before rubbing my eyes quickly, "But- you didn't have to call the cops, you know!"

"Payton don't talk to your father like that." Mom's gentle voice sounded from the couch. I looked over, forgetting that she was even here, and could see that she hated this. She hated us fighting, and we all knew it.

I turned back to my dad, and could tell that he was trying to control his emotions, "We called the cops because we didn't know where you were. We were worried that something might've happened to ye'."

"Well nothing did," I snapped loudly. "You're just paranoid."

"Lower your voice." My father warned me.

I took a deep breath, knowing I was always an impulsive person that got angry easily. I looked everywhere but my dad's eyes, trying to compose myself.

"Yer' grounded for two weeks." Dad suddenly said.

My eyes widened as I turned back to my father, "Two weeks? Why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"If ye' don't lower your voice, I'll add another week."

As I was about to say something else, I bit my tongue and held it in. Paul was being so unfair right now! This is the first time I've _ever_ been late to curfew, and he's acting like this is a regular thing!

I swallowed my anger before saying quietly, "Just tell me what I did wrong."

"What ye' did wrong?" My dad questioned like I was insane. He began counting on his fingers, "You broke yer' curfew, and disrespected me- that is not acceptable Payton. And actually, I would like an apology."

"No way in hell." I scoffed, with my eyes slightly wide.

My dad's jaw dropped in shock, "What did you say?"

"Payton," My mother's astonished voice scolded. "Apologize."

"Why should I apologize for something I'm not sorry for?" I questioned angrily, looking between my parents.

"That's it!" Dad roared. "Go to yer' room! Now!"

"Happily." I stated before storming to the stairs, and running up them. As I reached the very top one, I turned to my left and darted into my room. I turned around, gripping my door, before slamming it with all of my strength. The sound echoed throughout the house as the windows rattled slightly, and I really hoped I hadn't woken up James.

I huffed quietly as my anger was at its peak, and dozens of emotions flooded through my body. I just couldn't believe how irrational dad was being, it's like he just assumed everything and I had no say in the matter what so ever! And of course, now he would probably forever hold this against me for as long as I live. But what annoyed me the most about our entire conversation was the fact that he was talking to me like I was a child. For christ sake, I'll be 18 in a month! Does he not understand that? And I'm pretty sure when he was 17, he was doing way worse things than me- so technically he should be happy. As I thought, I threw myself back onto my bed and closed my eyes hoping to calm down a bit. The anger gradually subsided while I kicked my shoes off and placed my hands on my stomach. I could feel my heart pounding quickly as I took a deep breath, and decided to get in the shower- maybe that would take my mind off of things for a while.

My long shower did help in calming me down, but I was still a bit pissed off. Yeah, I probably shouldn't have been late in the first place but Dad could've at least given me a chance to explain myself. It's like he made up his mind before I had even come home.

When I had finished changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth, I tiredly walked to my bed hoping I would be able to just fall asleep. As I lay down in my bed, I pulled the thick comforter over me and turned my bedside lamp off. I took a deep breath and prepared to close my eyes, but not before I could hear a subtle knock on my bedroom door. I instantly turned on my bedside lamp and waited for whoever wanted to come in, hoping it wasn't my dad.

"Come in," I called, sitting up and crossing my legs.

My mom's head peered into the room and smiled gently, "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you- if that's okay."

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding my head as I brought my blanket over my lap.

I watched as my mother shuffled quietly towards me and sat down at my bedside, holding her hands together. She glanced at me and smiled warmly before starting, "I really want to talk about what happened tonight."

"What about it?" I questioned quietly, as I kept my eyes staring at the blanket's design.

"Payton look at me," My mother commanded softly. "Please."

I sighed to myself as my eyes trailed up to her face, obeying her wish. I stared into her warm brown eyes, "What?"

"You shouldn't have come home that late," Mom shook her head with disappointment. "We trusted you Payton."

"I know," I agreed bobbing my head slightly. "And I'm sorry, but come on- you didn't think dad overreacted? Just a little bit?"

"He might've…" My mom trailed off, looking for the right words. She licked her lips quickly before continuing, "Gone a bit overboard, but that's only because he cares."

I scoffed, "Cares? Why? I'm practically an adult. I can take care of myself."

My mother looked around before meeting my eyes with sincerity, "Your father is just… he's just afraid of losing his little girl. You kids grow up so fast, and it's scary."

* * *

I knocked lightly on my dad's studio door before calling, "Dad? Can I come in?"

"Yeh'," He called gently.

I pushed the wooden door open slowly, not really sure about what I was going to say. All I knew was that I had to apologize, I felt like such a brat after talking to my mom and I realized that my dad doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Sure I was still a little upset, but I would much rather smooth things out than leave the roads all rocky with him.

I walked in hesitantly, a bit of tenseness filled the air as I spotted my father perched on a wooden stool with his acoustic guitar. He was in his pajamas as he strummed it a few times before I swallowed hardly and asked, "Oh, are you busy? We can talk tomorrow…"

Dad began setting his guitar on the stand before saying warmly, "No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"Okay," I said, walking over to the soundboard and grabbing the chair with wheels and rolling it just in front of my dad. He watched me as I sat down in it, and began, "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier… I didn't mean to yell like that, or say those things. I was just angry."

"I appreciate the apology," Dad nodded, gratefulness spread across his face. He lifted his perfectly thin eyebrows as he went on firmly, "But Payton… yer' always complaining to yer' mother and I about how ye' want to be treated as an adult- ye' need to act like one, in order to be treated like one. Arguing and slamming doors, isn't how an adult should act. Now, yer' mother and I are very lenient with ye' and it feels like yer' just stomping all over our kindness. We don't have to be gracious, and yet we are towards ye', so ye' need to take responsibility of yer' actions and act like an adult."

I nodded agreeing, "I understand… and I know, you were just worried about me tonight."

"I was," Paul nodded back, folding his hands together. He went on gently, "Yer' my little baby and I couldn't stand the idea of something bad happening to ye."

I smiled softly, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's alright," He waved me off, a happy smile began to creep up the corners of his mouth before he pointed at me, "Just don't let it happen again."

I giggled, "I won't; I promise."

Dad looked down and smiled, before glancing back up at me and coming forward with his arms open, "Come ere' you."

I laughed aloud as I stood up from my chair and Paul stood up from his stool, towering over me, as he wrapped his long arms completely around my body. I smiled into his chest, finally happy that we had worked everything out. I hated arguing with people, especially my parents- though they did have their annoying moments.

"Dad?" I called curiously, my voice slightly muffled into his chest.

"Hm?"

"I know this probably isn't a good time but," I trailed off with hope. "Am I still grounded?"

"Oh yeh'," My dad croaked, amusement filled his voice and I could practically hear him smirk.

"What?" I pulled back from his chest, startled. "Why? I thought everything was good between us now."

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Just because we worked everything out, doesn't mean yer' ungrounded. Last time I recall, that's not how it works."

"But I have plans," I kept my voice calm as I tried to reason. "Very important plans, actually."

"Plans?" Paul's eyes screamed curiosity. "Plans with the same mates that made ye' late tonight?"

"No," I shook my head contradicting, even though he could probably see right through me.

"Look, the way I see it is," Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we began walking towards the studio door that lead back to the house. He said happily, "Ye' get to spend all yer' nights, for the next two weeks, with yer' really fab parents. Now, to me that sounds like a lot of fun."

I tried not to gag, "Wow, so tempting. How will I resist?"

"Thatta' girl," He patted my head.

_Kill me now. _

* * *

**Well. There you go.**

**Sorry if this isn't that good, but I finally had some free time so I thought I would just post it. :) I love ya guys so so much & I really hope ya'll review. Again, I'm terribly sorry about not uploading & I hope you'll forgive me! **

**Lalalalala. Love you :) **

**Peace & LOve! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii everyone! :] How are you guys?! I'm so sorry (again) for such a long wait for another update! I feel so horrible that I've kind of neglected this story and haven't really put enough time and effort into it. I've been so busy with school, family, etc. that it's just sometimes really hard to actually sit myself down to write. So, I've been contemplating about where I want to take this story, and how I'm going to do it, and it's getting difficult but I'm trying! Lol! **

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I just was really anxious to get this to you guys so I didn't check it super carefully. Oh & in my story, Payton often switches in between calling Paul 'Paul' or 'Dad'. Just wanted to let you know, to not confuse ya! :) **

**Well, I am SO sorry about the wait but here it is! **

**Love you guys! **

* * *

**January 18, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

I quickly rushed into the house from the cold and shut the door tightly behind me, hoping to get at least some kind of warmth. I could feel a subtle heat begin to gently overtake my body as I uncomfortably shrugged out of my coat and pulled my boots off, throwing them to the corner of the wall before gliding my feet into my beige warm slippers. I rubbed my hands together, blowing my warm air into them, as I casually strode to the kitchen hoping to get some hot chocolate. As I made my way across the living room, I could hear a faint sound of music sounding through the house and coming from the basement. I shrugged it off, knowing that it was just dad and the band practicing, as I pushed through the kitchen door and headed for the cupboard. After plucking a cup out from the cabinet, making the mix for the chocolate, and heating it up, I gently poured the contents into the mug and headed downstairs towards the sound.

Dean had been on my mind all day, and today, was the day of his friend's party. I was so stressed and worried about what I was going to do, and the worst part is- I hadn't talked to Dean at all since the night he dropped me off at my house. The wait was killing me, and I just wanted to know if dad could let me off the hook just for the night. Just so I could see Dean. But, to be honest, I didn't want to go to the party per say, I just wanted to see him. If only we could go to the diner again… it was perfect. It was such a special night, and I wanted to re-live it over and over again.

As I casually walked down the steps, I could hear dad talking to the band and mom talking to James in the background.

Once I was on the last step my mother's voice called out, "Payton, hi sweetie!"

"Hi," I called back smiling, beginning to walk over to her. I loved the feeling down here, especially with the entire family and the band who felt like family. Mom was on the clean wooden floor, perched on a colorfully striped rug with James not far away from her. Dad was with the band over to the left of me, and their equipment was all set up as usual. I shuffled towards her and bent down to gently hug her, holding my mug of hot chocolate in my left hand.

"How was school?" She asked sincerely as I moved over to James, who, by now, had his arms stretched out ready for a hug.

"The same… James!" My voice called, as I carefully scooped his light body into the right side of my arm. I gave him a big kiss on his baby-soft cheek as I asked, "How was your day?"

He turned his face towards mine with bright, excited eyes and giggled cutely. I grinned, kissing him again, "I guess it was good."

James gently nudged his head into my neck as I leaned my head onto his, enjoying the moment.

Then I realized; I needed to talk to dad. I just hoped he would let me be un-grounded for the night. As I took a sip of hot chocolate, and gently set James down onto the ground, I nervously made my way towards dad, who now, was talking to Denny as he strummed his strings while paying attention to him.

I waited for their conversation to be over before starting, "Hey dad."

Paul turned around instantly, eyebrows raised, and an excited smile rising on the sides of his mouth, "Hey sweetheart!"

He pulled me into a hug and gently kissed my cheek, before pointing at my mug and questioning, "What's this? Can I have some?"

"Yeah," I agreed, pushing my cup towards him as he took it and softly sipped at it then licking his lips.

Sticking his left hand into his pocket, while taking another sip, he asked sincerely, "So? How was school?"

"It was alright," I shrugged, lifting my eyebrows before trying to work up the courage to ask what I really wanted to. Dad looked at me funnily, and I could see he could tell there was something on my mind.

"So," He rocked on his heels with eyes full of curiosity, as he jokingly said with a witty accent, "Come on, spih' it out."

"Well," I started, with a smile, exaggerating the word a bit. "I was wondering, if... you'd let me be un-grounded for tonight.

Paul pursed his lips, looking like he was contemplating as he sipped at the mug, before shaking his once, "Nope."

"What? Why?" I questioned quickly, despaired. "I… I did all of my chores, I came straight home from school, I did everything- I can't just have one night out?"

"I said two weeks, and I reckon it's only been one." Dad said calmly.

"But…" I started.

"No 'buts', Payton. Two weeks is two weeks." He cocked his head slightly.

I could feel my eyes widen slightly as I questioned, "So that's it? I just have to stay home?"

Dad nodded his head, "Yeh',"

"That's not fair," I fought back, my eyes squinting slightly.

"And how's that not fair?" He questioned, setting my mug down on a nearby stool and coolly crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Because, it just, it just isn't." I stated, realizing I sounded like a complete idiot.

Dad raised his eyebrows, "Well I say it is, so that's that."

"Dad," My voice got a bit higher before he cut me off.

"Now that's enough Payton. I said no. No going out tonight." Paul's voice was filled with authority as he placed his hands on his hips.

I stared at him dumbfounded, I just couldn't believe this. I was almost 18, and I still had to be dictated about what I could do and what I couldn't.

I scoffed as I turned my back on him and quickly headed towards the stairs, stomping up them lightly.

Once I was back in my bedroom, I knew what I was going to do.

Of course I was going to see Dean.

* * *

It was about 8:50 right now, and I knew I needed to start heading out for the party. Mom and dad had been bugging me the entire night, and about a half an hour ago I had made it clear to them that I didn't want dinner, and I just wanted to be left alone. They understood… for the most part. And, I knew they wouldn't bother me for the rest of the night, but just to make sure, I locked my bedroom door just in case.

I looked myself in the mirror for one last time, examining my hair, which I chose to leave in a natural yet tight pony tail, and my outfit. I had chose to wear black leggings with a high black mini, a thick but fitting beige long sleeve, and my favorite black short jacket that came above my hips. As I took a deep breath, I quickly shuffled towards my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of go-go boots. They were a matte black and fit like a glove, and the heel was much much smaller than regular go-go boots. While I pulled them on, and over my leggings, I thought about Dean. I pictured how he would look; probably not much different, because I knew he didn't care about what he dressed in. And most of all… I wondered what he would do when he saw me. Would he hug me? Or just say hi?

As I finished putting my boots on, I made my way over to the window and peered out. Even though I was on the second floor, I wasn't far from the ground thankfully. And there was a tree on the side of my house, whose branch just reached my window- making it easy for escaping. It's like this house was built for teenagers who needed to sneak out. After grabbing my casual tan brown bag off my bedside table, I carefully opened my window, making sure not to make much noise, and gently tossed my bag onto the ground below me. My purse was only carrying some money, chap stick, and other random things that I had never taken out of it so- nothing would be damaged. After tossing it down, I took a deep breath, and carefully stretched my body so I could grab a hold of the thick branch. I cautiously perched myself on the branch, my two legs on either side of it, and slowly scooted myself to the center of the tree. As I finally made it there, after a couple of minutes, I grabbed on to a higher branch and gradually landed my feet onto a branch that stuck out just below that one. I did that once again with other a couple of other branches, and finally all I had to do was take a small leap and I was on the ground. I braced myself before finally jumping down to the small pile of leaves. I hit them with a rustle, and gently plopped onto the ground, before quickly shooting up and flattening out my clothes. I began to silently creep along the side of the house, seeing the living room lights on through the open curtains, and mom and dad lying on the sofa. Mom was lying on dad's chest as he had his arms wrapped securely around her body, and I could see that they were so content in that moment.

I swallowed hardly, and actually thought about getting my ass right back upstairs where it should be, but then again- Dean! I mean, I know I don't know him very well but, there's just something about him. It's just so hard to explain… I mean it's not undying love, but I get a weird feeling in my stomach every time I talk to him. And I like that feeling.

I smiled at them but quickly scurried off before they could see me or I could change my mind about going. I kept my head down and wrapped myself in my arms as the bitter wind struck my face. Thank goodness the party wasn't far from my house, or I would be in serious trouble.

As I continued to walk along the concrete sidewalk, I could practically hear the music booming towards me from a nearby house and I knew I was close.

While rounding the edge of a bushed corner, I spotted a gigantic two story house beaming with fluorescent lights all of different colors. As I walked closer I realized people were all around the house, some on the side, some in front, and I could even spot the big crowd inside through the closed windows. From what I could tell, the people outside were all looking like they were having a great time… but something seemed a bit… off. They all looked like they were laughing a bit too much, and some even seemed like they were just looking up at the stars in a mindless dream. It was all a bit sketchy, but I'm sure inside the party was much better than out.

I walked up to the house, a bit intimidated, and quickly trotted up the stairs that led to the front door. As I hit my last step, I couldn't help but notice that various couples spread around the large porch that were just- going at it. They literally looked like they were attacking each other's lips and necks, completely oblivious to anybody around them. But I'm sure anyone around them wouldn't care anyways, considering it was a party.

After shaking the disgusting image of the couple's out of my head, I gently but hesitantly turned the front door's handle and entered the house. The unrecognizable music that I heard outside suddenly became clear, and of course I knew exactly who it was. It was 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' by the one, the only, The Beatles. Just my luck right? As the first chorus banged into action, I took in my surroundings. The house was crowded with waves of people, but there was just enough space to be able to move around comfortingly and as I walked forward, not knowing what to do, I could feel my lungs begin to be irritated by the heavy amount of smoke in the air. And I could tell immediately what was in the air, just by common sense, it was the scent of marijuana and cigarettes… But mostly marijuana. I squinted around the place, surprised that I was able to see with the blinding lights that bounced off the puffs of smoke in the air. And not to mention, I felt like an idiot walking through this house, and I didn't even know if Dean was even here to begin with! And if he was, I wondered if he was like these people. I wondered if he was stoned like all of them, or maybe even on an acid trip like some. For god sake, I didn't even know people still did acid! Or maybe I'm just out of the whole scene… well I'm sure as hell not going to be in the whole scene tonight or any time soon for that matter. I knew what drugs did to people, I'd seen its destruction to people's life and not to mention the obvious stupidity people gained when on it.

I walked around the house, my head extended and looking everywhere just to see if I could spot Dean. He had to be here somewhere- right? As I made my way through the house, I became more and more disappointed at what kind of party this was. People were getting high together, drunk together, and everything like that. It was just horrible and after not spotting Dean at all, I realized I must've rounded this house at least twice!

As I shuffled my way out of the main crowd, through a swinging door, and into a large kitchen, which thankfully wasn't filled, I came to terms that almost everybody at the party was either stoned, drunk, on an acid trip, or on something else I wasn't familiar with. Obviously I've never tried these… things, but I knew enough from stories and friends.

I sighed and tiredly dragged my feet to a nearby stool, which stood at an island in the middle of the kitchen. As I sat down, I tried to comprehend this entire evening. What the hell did I get myself into? Was I a complete idiot for coming? I mean- Dean's nowhere to be found, there's drugs at this party, and I snuck out when I'm grounded! And first of all- why would Dean invite me to this party? He knew the guy who threw this whole thing, so clearly he'd know what kind of party it would be. So why would he still invite me? Did he assume that I was into all the things the people here were doing? Or did he think he could get me to do it, if I wasn't? I mean, maybe I shouldn't assume all these things but seriously…

What hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N: So, there it is! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please leave me a review on your opinions! They mean so much to me, honestly! **

**What do you think about the party? What do you think is going to happen between Payton and Dean, because of this? REview! **

**I really do feel so bad about not updating for such a long time, but I think I'll get another chapter in for you guys soon! I am on Thanksgiving break so I do have a little time to squeeze in writing, so if I do finish the next chapter I will do the impossible to update! **

**I love you all so much & I hope you review! If you want me to check out any of your stories, please feel free to tell me! **

**Peace & Love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! So here's Chapter 6 of my story!**

**Btw, sorry about the wait, but I hope you'll still read! :) Oh- and sorry for any grammatical mistakes lol. **

* * *

**Payton's POV**

I sat at the counter, staring mindlessly at my hands. I just didn't know what to do. This was all too crazy, and I really just wanted to go home. I mean, I wanted to find Dean, but this was all such a mess. As I sighed heavily, slouching a bit in despair, I turned my head to my left in response to the creaking and opening of the swinging door.

A guy, just a bit older than me, and pretty attractive, came sweeping in with a number of boxes of pizza, before spotting me.

"Oh," He grinned, with a pearly white smile, as he stopped momentarily. "Hi."

"Hi," I forced a shy smile, lifting my hand for a small wave.

"Pizza?" He laughed charmingly, eyeing the boxes that were stacked up in his hands.

"No I'm fine," I laughed quietly before speaking up, "Um- do you need some help with those?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," He winked with a small smirk beginning to spread onto his mouth. I pursed my lips with a small, friendly smile before he began to make his way over and set the box of pizzas not far from my right. After setting them down, he quickly ran his hand through his half spiked half tousled dark blonde hair before turning toward me and smiling slightly, "So who are you here with?"

"Oh, um-," I cleared my throat before looking down at my hands, remembering my loss of hope for finding Dean. I slowly looked back at him, "I'm not here with anyone."

A smile crept up his corners as he came a bit closer, "See, since I threw this party, I think I would've remembered inviting such a pretty face like yours."

I looked at him weirdly, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the situation before something clicked, "Wait- you're Holden?"

"Yeah," He nodded proudly, a little too proudly I might add. "How'd you know that?"

"The guy who invited me mentioned you're friends," I said quietly before going on, "A guy named Dean."

"Oh," Holden dragged on the word, before his smile faded slightly and he folded his arms across his chest, "So you're Dean's girl?"

"No," I said quietly but fairly quickly, scrunching my eyebrows together as I went on slower. "We're just friends."

Holden cocked his head quickly, before sticking his hands in his pocket and falling into a stance. He licked his lips, smirking, "Dean's 'just friends' with a lot of girls, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't." I said slowly, eyeing Holden as I felt my stomach turn in anger and sadness. I wasn't going to ask him 'What he meant' because I knew that's exactly what he wanted. But why was this guy telling me this? My mouth suddenly felt dry as I asked, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Probably in the backyard, that's where he spends most of his time at parties." Holden shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head towards the back of the kitchen.

I turned my head to the right and could spot a back door, in the corner of the kitchen, my guess leading to the backyard. As I turned back to Holden, I found him staring intently at me.

"Lemme' guess," He chuckled, standing up straight, "You met him at the downtown diner? I wouldn't be surprised, that's his spot to pick up chicks."

"Why are you telling me this?" I snapped gently, beginning to be irritated by his remarks. Or maybe I was just irritated by Dean... I went on, "I mean, aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

Holden scratched the back of his neck before looking into my eyes with his crystal blue ones, "I guess I don't wanna see you get hurt by him, cause' I know you will."

I really didn't know what to think right now. Were these things about Dean true? Or was this guy just a lousy friend, trying to get a girl? Well whatever he was doing was really beginning to piss me off.

"Thank you for your concern but," I stood up from the stool in one quick movement, my voice full of firmness before continuing, "I think I can handle myself."

And with that I scoffed, and turned on my heel, adjusting my bag, and heading towards the back door. I shook my head, not believing the conversation I had just held seconds ago as I turned the warm knob on the door. I pushed the door open, not realizing how hardly I did until I had to almost catch myself on the other side. Luckily, nobody was there on the other side of the door to witness my accident.

I gently closed the door behind me, and scanned the basically empty backyard. The porch that I currently was standing on was empty, except for the few chairs that were scattered around into a circle and the built in porch light that illuminated its light all around. As I scanned the backyard once more, I couldn't help but take in how graciously large it was. It extended into a long rectangle before coming to an end at a white tall fence. While my eyes darted around, I noticed a dark figure in the middle of the grassed field. It was a guy for sure, and his hands were tucked into his pants pockets as his head looked up at the sky. As I looked closer, I immediately knew who it was.

Dean.

I breathed heavily, still a bit irritated about my conversation with Holden. I really wondered if that stuff was true... I mean, we did meet for the second time in the downtown diner- that was true. I just didn't know if everything else was.

I swallowed heavily before making my way down the steps of the porch, trying to think of what I should say. As I hit the last step, and my boots landed into the smooth crisp grass, I could honestly feel like I could just turn around and run away. I was so nervous, but definitely still upset, as I quietly inched closer to Dean. He still hadn't heard me. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I felt a flush of heat flood through my face, and I realized that I was almost right behind him.

Before I could muster up any type of word, Dean suddenly turned his head to the side- probably sensing someone coming up from behind him. I thought my heart had stopped us his eyes landed on me, and he turned around completely.

"Payton," He beamed, his perfectly chiseled face glowing from all points. I couldn't help but smile as he came closer this time, looking down at me with a childish grin, "I looked for you everywhere, I figured you weren't coming."

The memories of my conversation with Holden and the overall party came flooding through my mind, and I tried to push them out but couldn't. I breathed heavily, forcing a smile, as I spoke quietly, "Well... I'm here."

"Yeah," Dean's lips were curved into a slight smile of joy, as his piercing eyes looked into mine, "You are."

I couldn't hold his stare for very long, and before I knew it I was looking down at the ground trying to think of what to say. His eyes and smile had left me breathless, like a small child who didn't know what to say. I let out a breath as I bit my bottom lip, then when I knew I could handle it, I let my eyes trail back up to his.

As I looked into his warm light eyes, I couldn't help but think what this night had become.

"Are you okay?" Dean tilted his head forward, his eyes full of sincerity and protectiveness.

I let out a breath, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He turned his head to his left, eyeing the house that wasn't far from us, before letting his eyes find mine again, "Did something happen in there?"

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell him about what Holden had told me. Before I could, I let out a small breath with a smile, "No, nothing happened. I'm just, tired that's all."

"Yeah... well, it can get a little crazy in there sometimes." Dean chuckled lowly, his dark lashes blinked slowly and I swore I could've heard a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Yeah... I actually.. wanted to talk to you about that." I agreed, grimacing slightly. I bit my upper lip as I nervously approached the subject I knew I had to. I started slowly, gently, "Why did you invite me to this party? I mean... do you know, what those people are.. doing in there?"

Dean looked down quickly, his eyes darting from place to place before he brought himself up to look at me. I could see he was embarrassed as he licked his lips, urging, "Come take a walk with me."

"What?" I asked gently, surprised by his sudden statement. I completely forgot about what we were previously talking about, and I really wondered what he was thinking.

"Come take a walk with me," He urged again, this time smirking slightly. But this smirk was different from ones I've seen before... his smirks were, gently mysterious, but there wasn't a lustful motive behind them like most guys I've seen.

I squinted my eyes, curious, as I giggled lowly, "Where?"

Dean whipped his head around gently, an endearing smile plastered onto his face, before asking sincerely, "Do you trust me?"

"Not really," I laughed playfully, as happiness suddenly overtook my body.

Dean became quiet, and his playfulness subsided as he looked down at me. His eyes were bright now more than ever, and a silent beat passed before he questioned quietly, "Please?"

I blinked a few times, as my smile faded and butterflies flew around my stomach. I whispered, nodding, "Okay."

I could see Dean was happy, a tiny grin beginning to work its way up the corner of his mouth before he controlled it. I could feel joy surge through my body as he jerked his head gently to the left, urging us to move forward. I must've looked like an idiot just staring at him.

I looked down quickly, catching my breath, before moving forward with Dean simultaneously. We walked next to each other, Dean obviously leading the way as we walked to the side of the house and he opened up the gate. After closing it after we passed, we continued to stroll along the side of the house before reaching the front lawn. People were still scattered all around, and some even shouted his name through their hazy estate.

"I think your friends are calling you," I laughed lightly, looking, my tone half serious half playful as I sunk deeper into my coat in response to the slight chill in the air.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing isn't it?" He scoffed shaking his head slightly as we continued to walk across the lawn and towards the cemented sidewalk.

I looked down and whispered, kind of sorry that I said anything at all, "Yeah I guess."

As we finally reached the sidewalk, we continued to stroll aimlessly down the bright path, thanks to the street lights. It felt like we were both trying to get as far away from the house as possible.

But I couldn't resist the inevitable. I had to know why Dean invited me to a party like this... I needed to know.

"Dean?" I almost croaked, my nervousness almost getting the better of me as I slowly came to a stop.

"Yeah?" He stopped, his voice ringing out in a manly rasp as he gently pushed his hands into his pants pockets. Dean's eyes found mine, and they were filled with curiosity.

I looked down, licking my lips before slowly looking back up. I shrugged my shoulders once, looking at him with question. "Why did you invite me tonight?"

"I wanted to see you again," Dean answered, looking down at me with his beautiful eyes. I studied them slightly, and could see they were a bright brown color in the middle and dark brown, almost black, circled them.

"I wanted to see you too," I agreed, almost whispering. But I needed him to know where I stood. "But... I spent almost the entire night looking for you, getting hit on by stoned strangers, and being offered things I've never even heard of."

I waited for him to reply, but he didn't. Instead he looked away, a torn expression written on his face.

Even though it pained me, I had to go on. I swallowed hardly, but talked gently, "Dean I'm sorry if... I gave off... a vibe, or something, but I don't do that stuff. And I probably sound like a prude but, it's just not my thing. I'm sorry if you thought I was that type of girl.

"No," He turned his head back to me quickly, sorrowful. "I didn't think you were that type of girl at all."

"Then why invite me?" I asked back, just as quick.

"I wasn't thinking," Dean shook his head; he looked a bit amazed actually. "Honestly... I just needed an excuse to see you again."

I could feel a smile begin to creep onto my face, and my stomach filled with butterflies once again. I felt my emotions go crazy.

HE wanted to see ME again? He, an extremely attractive guy, wanted to see little old me again? Is this right? Shouldn't this be illegal or something?

I giggled to myself as I kept my head down and began to walk forward, feeling Dean just a step behind me. As he stood by my left side, I could feel our shoulders brush up against each other in a warm soothing way. His muscular built towered over me, and a deep feeling inside me said that I liked it. I liked how he stood close to my side, it felt safe... it felt secure.

"So," I started, looking down at my black boots that rustled against the pavement. I continued curiously, "Do you go to parties like these a lot?"

"Yeah," He nodded, looking at me, and I could see the disappointment on his face. We held our stare before I broke it, looking away overwhelmed.

"Do you..." I trailed off, afraid of the answer I might get. "Do you- um,"

Dean shook his head almost immediately, with slightly wide eyes, "No."

"So then why come?" I questioned looking at him with curiosity. I breathed, "Why put yourself in those situations?"

He licked his lips, looking across the road as we continued to walk. Dean huffed quietly before turning back to me, his eyes piercing mine, "I guess it's... better than being alone."

I felt my breath quicken, and I felt sorry for him. He felt so alone he had to come to these parties?

I sighed heavily, stopping in our tracks slowly as I licked my lips, "I'm sorry."

Dean chuckled quietly, emotion filled his eyes. He gently turned to me as he smiled a torn smile, "Why are you sorry?"

I blinked, feeling my nose sting slightly, "Because I know how it feels to be alone."

"Yeah?" He questioned, dipping his head forward a bit.

I pursed my lips, feeling for him, "Yeah."

Before either of us could manage to say anything, a blaring scream came from beside us as two guys with a mask jumped out from behind a bush that stood behind a fence. They yelled something un-recognizable as both Dean and I jumped back, me more than him. A low yelp came out of me as my heart pumped quickly, a small smile slowly began to spread onto my face.

"For christ sake," Dean laughed slightly, trying to catch his breath as the two morons ran down the sidewalk, laughing with one another before they were out of site.

I didn't know I was grinning until I could feel myself begin to laugh out loud, thinking back on how scared Dean looked.

I pointed at him in amusement as I dubbed over, laughing.

"What?" He laughed, his eyes squinting.

I tried to speak but I could only manage to giggle, "Your face,"

"Oh yeah, okay," Dean grinned, "Laugh at me, that's alright."

"Sorry," I tried to catch my breath, also trying to control my laughing. But I couldn't, his face was hysterical. I never thought a guy like him could look so scared.

I continued to laugh, as I shuffled off the sidewalk and towards a big space between two cars. I made my way into the empty street, feeling Dean's stare on me. I turned around, facing him, and began laughing even more. The street light hit his body, and the light bounced off his leather jacket.

He was smiling widely as he spoke, "Get out of the street, you're gonna get yourself killed."

My laughing subsided as I lifted my eyebrows playfully, "Make me."

"Make you?" Dean questioned, his eyes widening as he began to step forward, making my heart flutter. "Is that a challenge?"

I lifted my hands as he came forward, stepping back with a smile. He came closer and closer, with a small smirk, and I continued to retreat further into the empty street.

"No," I smiled, almost yelling. "No, stop."

He shook his head once, a grin on his face, "You asked for it."

"I'm sorry," I laughed, lifting my hands in front of me, scared.

My stomach turned into a field of butterflies as Dean unexpectedly opened his arms, picking me up just after I turned my back towards him. He held me in his strong arms, twirling me around gently. I laughed aloud as he continued, and he casually laid his chin on my shoulder as he did.

A few seconds later we came to a slow stop and he softly set my feet back onto the ground, his arms still secured around my waist. To my dismay, he began to release them as I turned around almost robotically. Nervousness crept up onto me as I swallowed hardly, not knowing what to expect. Our bodies were closer than I thought, and as I looked up into Dean's eyes I could barely read them. They were fogged with different emotions, making me fearful of what he was thinking.

Both our breaths were loud, compared to the quiet atmosphere that only contained the crickets in the night. I panted slightly, small breaths escaping my mouth that was probably dropped down to the ground by now. I blinked continually, not knowing exactly why, and as I continued to stare into his eyes, I found mine trailing lower and lower.

Soon... they landed on his lips. As I examined them, for what felt like were forever, but probably just a few second, I could just tell they were soft. Dean's lips were a light baby pink, and of course he just had to lick them right this moment. I could feel my breath become uneven as I unthinkingly but curiously pushed myself forward, crashing my lips gently onto his. I closed my eyes, and let my lips work with his for a few seconds, before pulling back quickly.

What did I just do!?

I didn't realize I pulled back so quickly until I saw Dean's eyes were still closed for a slight second.

"I'm sorry," I breathed shaking my head, searching his eyes for some kind of answer. They stared down at me with warmth. I was so stupid! I swallowed, stepping back, "I didn't mean to-"

"You apologize too much," Dean chuckled heavily, as he cupped my face in his hands, holding it gently. His eyes were half closed as he leaned his head into me, his lips just inches away.

I could feel my eyes flutter to a close and his lips were soon on mine. Dean's velvet lips worked with mine, and I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I had never done this in my entire life! It was so riveting. Heat surged through my entire body as I clutched his jacket, pulling him closer to me as he slid his hands down to the center of my back and pulled my body into him.

I melted around his body like it was natural, and for once, all my problems in my life, had seemed to vanish at Dean's single touch. As our lips continued to mesh, my thoughts became clouded and I began thinking. Thinking, about how this isn't me. I didn't come to parties like this, or made out with a guy I barely knew. I didn't do any of this stuff.

I pulled back slightly, unknowingly.

"Is everything alright?" Dean searched for my eyes, and as he found them I could see his were full of question and sincerity.

"Yeah," I breathed, not realizing how out of breath I was. I swallowed, letting out a heavy breath.

Dean licked his lips before letting go of my body, taking a step back and saying gently, "If this is too much we don't have to keep going. I mean, we were kinda going fast,"

I cleared my throat as my voice trembled slightly, and I forced a smile. "No it's alright,"

I nodded to him, urging him to move forward and I didn't know why I did. I mean- I liked Dean, but this just wasn't me.

Dean looked at me with skepticism before laying his lips back onto mine, working them like he had before. I tried to respond, but couldn't.

I pulled back after a few seconds, completely embarrassed out of my mind.

"I'm sorry it's just-," I touched my hand to my head, trying to collect my thoughts and my breath.

"It's okay, Payton," Dean said my name with softness as he smiled slightly, "You don't have to be."

I smiled at him, before completely freaking out again, "It's just- I kissed you first and, I mean we're at a party and this is what you do.. I guess, but-"

"Payton, look at me," Dean set his hands on my shoulder, calming me as he searched for my eyes. He chuckled, "It's alright, honestly."

I pursed my lips, still embarrassed but a lot calmer than I was before. Dean said his words with such sweetness, and I believed everything he had said.

"Thanks," I breathed, looking around. I couldn't look into his eyes; it'd be too much.

A few seconds passed, before my eyes found Dean's again. I smiled shyly, and he chuckled back, looking down and sticking his hands in his jacket's pocket.

I giggled quietly, before asking curiously, "Do you know what time it is?" I looked around.

"Uhh," Dean lifted his arm up to him, and read his watch, "Almost 11,"

"Almost 11?" I questioned, kind of surprised how fast the time had passed. I looked around in distress before sighing, "I should probably get going."

"Oh," He uttered, disappointed before smiling, "Well... at least let me drive you home."

"It's fine," I said quietly, grinning slightly. "I live really close from here."

"Then I'll walk you home," Dean tipped his head.

My mouth dropped open, saying nothing. I composed myself before stuttering, "Honestly it's fine, you don't have to."

"But I want to." Dean stated, without a beat. His eyes blinked perfectly as a smirk creeped up his mouth.

I could feel myself explode inside as I laughed to myself, "Okay."

Dean nodded his head towards the street as he raised his eyebrows, "You lead."

* * *

"So what brings you here?" Dean questioned gently as we strolled alone the sidewalks, casually kicking pebbles as we went. "I mean you're obviously American, so why come to Britain?"

I breathed lowly, not sure how much of my life I wanted to tell Dean. I swallowed heavily, "Well... I had some, family issues and, um, I moved in with my aunt and uncle who live here."

Little did he know who my father was, and I intended on keeping it that way.

"So?" I questioned, looking towards him as we continued to walk through the night. I licked my lips, curiously, "What about you?"

Dean turned his head away from me, looking forward as he exasperated, "I moved here about a year ago cause' my mom got real sick... and, I don't know, I guess you could say I'm all she has."

I blinked, looking down, before turning up and looking into Dean's eyes, "I'm sorry, about your mom."

"It's fine," He said with sincerity, before going on, "She's fine now. Actually, better than fine."

I smiled happily, "You two sound close."

"Yeah," Dean laughed perfectly, turning his head forward as he stuck his hands into his jean jacket's pockets, "We are. My dad was never there when I was younger, so, she kinda had to play the role of both parents."

"She sounds wonderful," I commented smiling.

He turned his head towards me with happy eyes, "She is."

I grinned at him before looking forward, seeing my house in the distance. I felt nervousness creep into my stomach as I kept my eyes forward.

"You okay?" Dean's voice rang.

"Yeah," I looked at him quickly, trying to compose my face. "I'm good."

As we walked, it was silent. But it wasn't an awkward tense silence, but a comfortable silence. While edging the bush to my house, I stopped and turned my body towards Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean inquired, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I kind of..." I trailed off, not knowing how to explain. "Can't go through my front door."

"You snuck out." Dean stated more than questioned; a small laugh ended his words.

"Yes," I exhaled, laughing back in embarrassment as I kept my head down. I looked back up and pursed my lips.

Dean shook his head questioning, "Why would you sneak out?"

I bit my bottom lip, embarrassed, as I slightly whispered, "I really wanted to see you."

"You're so stupid," Dean shook his head, whispering. His eyes locked onto my mine, and he dipped his head forward, towards my lips. I sucked in a breath as my eyes closed, preparing for his kiss.

As his lips hit mine, it was like fire ignited my body. I grabbed his jacket and clung to him, wishing this could go on forever as he laid his muscular hands on the top of my hips. He pulled me closer and I could feel my body tingle as our bodies hit. Our lips worked together before we both pulled back, our breathing sounded through the silent night. I breathed in, before looking up at Dean. He was looking down at me with a smile that I couldn't read.

"I should probably go," I whispered in happiness.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed, nodding his head with a subtle grin.

"Thanks for tonight," I kept my eyes on him, my voice coming out quiet and trembling, before I slowly lifted my lips up to him. I placed a small peck on his soft cheek, inhaling his scent. It was a mix of a cologne, and something else I couldn't quiet catch.

I pulled back, swallowing slightly as I met his eyes. I gave him shy smile before turning towards my house. As I walked away, I looked back and caught him staring at me. I giggled to myself and turned back to the front of my path, heading towards the side of my house. The living room lights were still on, but as I passed by them, only my mom was on the couch, sleeping heavily. Nervousness crept into my stomach as I started climbing the tree that led to my room, and as I was done, I opened the window quietly and slipped in. Relief spread over me as I landed in the comforts of my bedroom. I went behind me and closed the window, and it responded with a rattle. As I made my way towards my bed I noticed a figure in my peripheral vision.

"Ahh!" I jumped, screaming quietly at the site of my dad. He was sitting on my lounge chair, with a still face. I exhaled heavily, my heart beating tremendously fast, "I didn't see you there."

"You snuck out," He stated, a hint of anger in his voice. Paul looked up at me, his eyes piercing mine with authority, "You snuck out, even when I told you, you were grounded."

I stood there silently, not actually believing what was going on.

* * *

**So?! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**What do you think is going to happen? How do you think Paul will react? Please leave your comments in a review! :) **

**Thank you so much :)) **

**Peace & Love guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N/ Hey everyone! I'm here with Chapter 7! So, I really just want to thank the people who have been reviewing each chapter, and even if you don't review but just read, I'd like to thank you too. I want to apologize for not always updating as much as I say I will, and it means a lot to me that even when I do take a while to update, people still review. I know I've lost some readers due to my long periods of not updating, but I just really hope you'll understand. With that said, I would really love it if I could get to 25 reviews by the next couple of days and as soon as that happens I'll be sure to update again.**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't bore you with the author's note but hope you enjoy loves!**

* * *

**Payton's POV**

"Ahh!" I jumped, screaming quietly at the site of my dad. He was sitting on my lounge chair, with a still face. I exhaled heavily, my heart beating tremendously fast, "I didn't see you there."

"You snuck out," He stated, a hint of anger in his voice. Paul looked up at me, his eyes piercing mine with authority, "You snuck out even when I told you, you were grounded."

I stood there silently, not actually believing what was going on.

"Dad, um, I-" Was the first thing I managed to stutter out, stopped in my tracks.

He shrugged his shoulders with pursed lips, "So? How long should I ground you for this time?"

I inhaled sharply, a tinge of anger flaring up inside of me, "You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" Paul questioned with eyebrows raised, a mix of surprise and disappointment lit his face. "How you disobeyed me?"

"Dad I-," I cut myself off, not sure how to explain myself anyways. I moved my eyes away from his and looked around before coming back to him. I sighed sharply as my nose began to sting, "I'm sorry, okay."

Dad pursed his lips, his eyes filling with sincerity. "Sorry for what?"

As I opened my mouth to speak, I closed it with a quiet huff. I thought of how ridiculous this was. I was fighting with my dad about me going out, but I was almost of legal age to do what I wanted anyways. I licked my lips and could feel my eyes water slightly as I stated, "You know I'm almost 18, I should be able to stay out longer than 12 o' clock."

"This isn't about yer' curfew Payton," Dad said calmly, standing up from his seat.

"Well if it wasn't for my stupid curfew, I wouldn't of been grounded and we wouldn't be arguing right now." I contradicted. God, he could just be so damn annoying some times.

"Ey', lower yer' voice." He pointed with a warning, his eyes slightly wide.

I huffed silently looking away. After seconds of calming myself, I turned back to Paul and said quietly, "I'm just sick of being treated as a kid."

"Then maybe ye' should start actin' like an adult." Dad tipped his head, then began to walk past me. I stayed the way I was, before my pride got the best of me. I wasn't going to let him have the last word.

I turned around, keeping my voice at a mild level. I licked my lips as I watched him walk towards my bedroom door before calling, "Why are you so hard me? Why!"

He stopped in his tracks, as if the gears in his head were turning. Dad turned around slowly, his face soft opposed to his slightly angry face he wore minutes ago. He shook his head, "I'm not hard on you,"

"Yeah you are," I scoffed nodding my head before going on, "All you do is tell me what do. 'Payton do this- Payton do that'. I don't get it, why can't you just give me a break!"

"Ye' know why I'm so hard on you?" Dad's face changed unexpectedly as he walked closer to me. He talked firmly, without a hesitation. "I'm hard on ye' because I worry about ye'. Yer' growing up into a beautiful young lady, and at yer' age there are many temptations. Whether it's drugs, alcohol, or whatever... There's things out there that can destroy yer' life... I've seen it happen to my dearest of friends, and I just... I just want what's best for you Payton. Ye' kids grow up so fast and before ye' know it you'll be on yer' own, and I just want to make sure I've taught ye' right, so you can eventually teach yer' children right."

A beat past by as I soaked up his words, and guilt began to make it's way through me.

"Dad," I sighed, my voice going quiet. I swallowed hardly before rubbing my forehead, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah well," He shrugged his shoulders softly, his eyes full of sincerity.

I smiled lightly, walking forward with open arms as I almost whispered, "I'm sorry."

I clasped my arms around his back and laid my head on his chest as he hugged me in a fatherly manner.

"I only do this because I love ye'," Dad spoke against the top of my head.

I sighed, "I know."

* * *

**January 23, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

Ugh. Wednesdays.

I mean, I guess they're alright but at least I have no school Friday, due to a teacher work day. And not to mention mom, dad, and James would be going on tour in 12 days so, the house should be quiet for a while. Thank goodness mom and dad would be allowing me to stay home alone for the time they were away for, finally they realized I could pretty much take care of myself. But, Friday night still played back in my head like it happened minutes ago.

I could not believe Dean and I kissed for the first time; It all happened so quickly. It was weird at first, because I'm not you know, _that_ girl. I wasn't the spontaneous girl who could just let loose with strangers, or the girl who doesn't have a problem with hooking up with random guys. And as much as it seems like I am, I'm really not. But with Dean it was different. It's almost unexplainable really. All I can say is that something about him... drew me to him. His mysteriousness was like a rope that pulled me in. Every word he uttered made my thoughts scramble and my stomach fill with wild butterflies. But to be honest, I was scared. I was scared because, well, because I'd never dated a guy like him. Well, I never dated a lot simply because the guys at my school just don't attract me. Some are nice, but most are just obnoxious pigs. I mean, I dated one guy from my school but that.. didn't really go well. But... I am scared. Being with Dean scared me... not him personally, but sometimes I feel so shy and nervous around him. He's so brooding and sometimes intimidating, and I just feel like a little girl. I wish I could be more confident around him, but every time I try I'm scared that I might say something stupid.

"Pay?" Macy's soprano voice sounded, distracting me from my babbling thoughts.

My head looked up from the top of a wooden table I was sitting at. I blinked my lashes a few times asking, "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna walk home together?" Macy held her hand up to her face, blocking the ray of sunshine that hit her. She squinted her eyes, "Henry's got rugby practice today."

"Uh, yeah," I nodded once before standing up from the bench, still kinda in a daze from my thoughts. I slung my bag over my shoulder and said casually, "Let's go."

We talked about unimportant things for the first few minutes of our walk home, dilly dallying like the silly friends we were.

"So how are you and Henry?" I asked casually, still laughing from our previous conversation as we strolled along the sidewalk. I watched the swirl of leaves brush by from the recent gust of wind.

I could practically hear Macy smile, "We're so good! Oh my goodness, Payton like, you don't even know. He is so sweet to me! And his eyes! His eyes! They're so crystal clear blue it's crazy! And have you seen his muscles?"

"No, I don't think I have." I shook my head, trying to stifle my laughter. Did she know how insane she sounded right now?

As Macy continued to talk about Henry, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that Macy is finally happy with a guy, it's just I wish I could be the same with Dean. And not to mention I haven't talked to him since Friday! This is so deja vu.

"So what about you?" Macy inquired, happiness filling her statement. She nudged my shoulder with a smile, "Anything new going on? It feels like we haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah, we both have been so busy," I replied, trying to debate whether I should just tell Macy about Dean.

"Okay," Macy stopped us, before turning to me with a suspiciously playful smile, "Spit it. You're not telling me something."

I let out a laugh, looking away and back. I laughed again this time quieter, "It's nothing,"

"Payton I'm your best friend," Macy whined, amusement in her voice. "Did you get your period? A good grade on your exam? A guy?"

I let out a half embarrassed smile and stuttered, "Well,"

"It's a guy?!" Her eyes lit up as her voice went an octave higher. "How could you not tell me sooner!? Spill!"

"There's nothing to spill about," I started walking again, a light of excitement flaring up inside of me. I ran my hand through my hair, looking around, "I just... I met this guy out of nowhere and-,"

"What's his name?" Macy cut me off with curiousity.

I nodded my head, "Dean. And,-"

"Did you go out with him yet?"

"Well he invited me to a party last Friday and,-"

"How was it?"

"If you would let me finish," I snapped playfully, looking at her with a smile and wide eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Macy controlled herself, motioning of zipping her mouth shut.

"Like I was saying," I laughed sarcastically, "He invited me to a party last Friday, and... it wasn't fun. There was just a bunch of stoners and drunks, and it kind of sucked. But I found him later in the night and I made it very clear to him, that I didn't do that type stuff- and he said he didn't either. Then we just took a walk together, and we just, talked. I mean, I barely know him, but Mace... I really like him."

"Oh my goodness!" She squeeled, jumping up and down slightly. "Wait- have you guys, you know..-"

"No," I said quickly shaking my head as my stomach dropped lightly. "No, not all. I mean we've barely kissed,"

"Wait, you kissed!?" Macy's eyes popped out. "How could you keep all this from me!"

I laughed with embarrassment, "I just wanted to wait and figure things out, I guess."

"Is he cute?" She turned to me, a smirk working its way up the corner of her mouth.

I turned my head towards her, answering her smirk with one of my own. I laughed at how stupid this was and turned my head straight forward, keeping my eyes locked on our path. I ran my hand through my hair, brushing it to the side as I said playfully, "Sheesh, what is this, 20 questions or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Macy rolled her eyes, slumping her shoulders slightly before she tugged one more time, "Just one last question, and I'll stop bugging you... for the rest of our walk home."

I breathed heavily, "Fine fine."

"Has he met your parents yet?" Her curiosity shown.

"No," I said slowly, wondering about that question myself. Would he ever meet my parents? I mean, I couldn't really see Dean coming to my house and meeting mom and dad. And plus, things were hardly serious between us. "Well, we've only technically been on two dates..."

"Oh," Macy trailed off, subtle disappointment filled her voice. "But if he did happen to meet your parents, do you think they'd like him?"

My mind definitely wondered with that proposition. I knew my parents wouldn't blatantly say they disliked him, but I knew they would most likely disapprove. The leather jacket and all just gives off different vibes to everyone, and I couldn't imagine my parents face as he walked into our front room. Just thinking of introducing him to my parents turned my stomach into knots.

"I dunno'," My voice hitched before I cleared it quickly. "I just would really like to get to know him better before I do anything else... plus, my dad and I have kinda been on the rocks lately and things are just starting to get better with us... so,"

"Oh, yeah, I understand." Macy agreed. "When I was thinking about introducing Henry to my folks, I was hella' nervous. But they ended up loving him, so I guess it all turned out okay."

"Yeah," I gave a casual laugh before looking down.

Honestly, I had no idea what to do. I didn't know when I would ever see Dean again, and first of all- how? Eventually mom and dad would start asking questions, and it would have to come up inevitably. But, what would I say? Woah woah Payton. Relax. Nothing is serious yet, we've only kissed... who am I kidding? I like Dean. And when I say like, I mean, I _really_ like him. There's just something about him that I can't get enough of.

As our walk ended, Macy and I said goodbye and parted at different roads that lead us to our homes. No offense to Macy, but I was glad we parted. I needed some time to think, to figure out some things. But little to no avail, I didn't get much sorting out done. I just spent most of the time over thinking things. My thoughts continued to drag on as I began to approach my front lawn. I trotted across the bright green grass and shivered slightly as a bitter wind swirled past me. The family car wasn't in the driveway which wasn't normal, but wasn't unusual. I bit my bottom lip and huddled closer to myself, then jumped up the small bricked front porch and dug my key out of my book bag. Sticking the key in, I turned the nob and made my way inside my warm home. I kicked my boots off and shuffled towards the kitchen in response to my grumbling stomach. I quickly found a snack and a note on the fridge door reading 'Dad wanted to take James and I to the studio. I made some food for you and it's in the refrigerator, all you have to do is heat it up. We'll be back around dinner time, so don't wait up. Love you bunches. - Mom and Dad.'

I sighed in relief as I took my sandwich and prepared to head up to my room, but not before checking the phone messages. I didn't do this normally, but there was a blinking read light and I figured I would just see what the message was. I hit the black button on the machine and waited for the vital beep that would sound. As the message started, I instantly knew who it was.

"Um, hello." Dean's musky voice sounded through the room. He cleared his throat before proceeding, "I'm calling for Payton and, if this isn't her house well.. then I apologize but, this is Dean and I really hope you'll get back to me. You don't know how many Payton's are in a phonebook... and if you're wondering, there's a lot. But if you get this, you can reach me at this number-"

The message was cut short, and the beep sounded again. My heart sped up dramatically as a heat flushed over my face. Well the only logical thing was to call him back, but everytime I tried to call his number I chickened out. He just... he just sounded so damn adorable. The way his voice sort of croaked in the beginning of the message was so attractive, and how he sounded slightly shy when talking. I squeeled as I erased the message, but not before scribbling his number down on a piece of paper, and raced up to my room. I closed my bedroom door and could feel my stomach hitch in nervousness as I stared at the phone in my hand. I breathed in and out a few times before dialing the number I had written. Carefully, I placed the phone to my ear and heard the first long calling vibration, and as the second one sounded the line cut open quickly.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded hopeful, and I knew it was Dean.

I swallowed hardly, "Hi. It's um, it's Payton."

"Payton, hi," Dean chuckled huskily, his eager sigh filled the line. "So I guess I called the right house."

"Yeah you did," I giggled back. I set my hand to my forehead making sure I wasn't going to pass out in nervousness. I half stuttered, "I can't believe you found my number, that must have taken forever."

He laughed so clearly that it made my heart speed up. I could just picture him looking down with a smile as he replied, "It did but.. it was definitely worth it."

I bit my upper lip as I looked down shutting my eyes. I smiled to myself, not really believing that I was talking to him. If this was dream, then please God don't wake me up. But, turns out it wasn't a dream. We talked for hours, and I couldn't believe it but, we always had something to talk about. And trust me when I say I know that sounds cliché but, it was true. We laughed at the stupidest of things, and when the line became quiet, and I was too shy to say something, he did. I was surprisingly comfortable with him, and my nerves were definitely settling.. for the most part. But, as I heard the front door close and mom and dad's muffled voices fill the house, I realized it was already dark outside.

As we began to say goodbye Dean started slowly, "So well... I was wondering, if I could take you out again? And don't worry, it's not to some party. I want to take you out properly, if that's alright with you."

"Yes," I said almost too quickly. Ugh, why was I so stupid. Dean's chuckle was all I heard from the other end, and I felt a bit better about my statement. I let out a low laugh of embarrassment, "What I meant was- I would love too."

"Great," He laughed quietly, making my knees turn to jelly. "So is Thursday night okay? Since you don't have school Friday?"

I smiled to myself as I answered softly, "Yeah that'd be perfect."

"So it's a date," Dean confirmed happily and I couldn't help but giggle back. "Is 7:45 okay? I'll pick you up at your place?"

"7:45's fine," I answered back, slightly worried about him coming to pick me up at my house. I asked back slowly, "Do you think you could pick me at my friend's house, instead of mine? I just think it'll be easier since I'm going to her's right after school."

Macy and I hadn't planned for me to go to her flat after school, but I'm almost positive she wouldn't mind. And I really couldn't have my parents knowing about Dean just yet. Things were just starting to get better between Dad and I, and I knew that he would assume Dean's the reason I've been late to curfew and that I snuck out.

"Oh, yeah sure." Dean answered easily, and we began to exchange addresses and directions. As we finally said goodbye and I hung up the phone, excitement flowed through my body and I couldn't help but grin. How could all this happen? It was just so unreal.

As I began to call Macy about me going to her house tomorrow, I realized suddenly how eager I was to see Dean tomorrow night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I didn't really realize it but when reading back, I kinda made Paul seem like a crazy dad but I swear I didn't try to haha. If you couldn't tell, I tried to show his side of the story in this chapter so, I hoped that worked out... decent :) I also hope you liked it and will help me get to 25 reviews soon enough.**

**Thanks so much, and I hope you all have a fantastic 2O13! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody(: So I'm back with another chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, and I hope you all had a wonderful start of 2013! I wanted to get another chapter to you guys before I go back to school Monday from break. I've already started writing the next few chaps so those will hopefully be up soon. ;)**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**January 24, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

I had called Mandy about my plans the night before and she readily agreed to let me go over her house after school so, I was set. When I had told mom and dad about my plans they approved easily, with the least bit of suspision. Dad had un-grounded me, but that didn't mean I was completely off the hook. But it didn't matter anyways because I wasn't doing anything horrible. Eventually I would tell them about Dean, but right now just wasn't the right time. There were so many things going on so this could wait a few weeks or so.

"My folks aren't home so we can talk as loud as we want." Macy said with amusement as she opened the front door, letting us in.

I laughed back casually as we shrugged out of our coats and hung them up before heading towards Macy's room. As my feet glided over the marble floors through my thick socks, I could feel the sense of relief kick in as I realized I had a three day weekend ahead of me. This was just what I needed. We proceeded to hang out in Macy's room for a while before I had to start getting ready for my date with Dean. Just hearing that sentence in my head made my stomach jump.

I went in and out of the bathroom, trying on the various outfits I had brought, as Macy critiqued from her bed. We began to mismatch certain items and my outfit soon began to come together very nicely. I had chosen a sleevless crème based dress with a black floral pattern and topped it off with a black fitting blazer, and a belt secured around my waist. My dress flared out slightly under the belt as well.

As I finished touching up my makeup while Macy stood by, I suddenly heard a firm knock on Macy's front door. My eyes got wide in the mirror as Macy and I met each other's stare and I began to clamor out of the bathroom. I could feel Macy right behind me as I was almost to the front door, my wedged heels thumping against the marble flooring. I turned around quickly and tried shooing her away but only to have her hide just behind the door, so as I opened it you wouldn't see her.

I licked my lips nervously, flattening out my dress as I opened the front door slowly. I swallowed hardly as I was met with Dean's nervously embarrassed manner.

"Hi." I breathed, our eyes meeting.

His eyes trailed over my body and I couldn't help but feel a bit insecure as they did. I fidgeted slightly as he quickly looked back up again, a surprised smile lit his face, "Wow you look, beautiful."

"Thank you," I let an embarrassed breath out as my face flushed slightly, my eyes breaking our stare. As I looked away, I could hear Macy squeal behind the door which made the air become silent. I looked back at Dean who had a confused look on his face, obviously wondering where the noise came from. I laughed quietly, changing the subject, "We should probably get going. Let me just get my purse."

I quickly strode to the nearby coffee table and snatched my casual white purse off of it before heading back. I walked towards Dean and he grinned subtly, "You ready?"

"Yeah." I said gently, returning the smile.

Dean nudged his head to the left softly, "Then let's go."

I nodded back before I walked outside, with Dean behind me, and closed the front door.

We began walking towards the driveway as Dean asked gently, "So where was your friend?"

_Behind the door._

"Oh, I think she went to the bathroom," I answered stupidly. How was I such a bad liar?

"Should you tell her you left?" He turned towards me curiously.

I swallowed, "I told her as I went to answer the door."

He smiled back at me, our eyes meeting briefly, sending butterflies into my stomach. Dean's eyes were so bright with happiness that it almost pained me to look into them. How could one be so attractive? Like seriously, if you know, please tell me.

Our feet scuffled against the pavement as I commented playfully, "You clean up very well."

I laughed quietly as I looked up at him, seeing his choice of attire for the evening. He had a snug off gray jacket on, but under that I could see he was wearing a slightly tan dress shirt with fitting jeans.

"Well, I try." Dean laughed looking down. He nudged my shoulder gently, "You don't look too bad yourself."

I smiled to myself looking away. Was he always so charming? I casually looked forward and spotted something out of the usual. I asked smiling, "Where's your motorcycle?"

"Back at my place," He answered before opening the passenger door for me. To my surprise, the passenger seat was on the right side of the car, not on the left, making it obvious that it was American. I could tell it was a mustang. "I thought this would be more suitable for tonight. Sometimes my bike can be uncomfortable for the passenger."

I giggled quietly as I slid into the seat. Dean closed the door firmly and made his way around the front of the car as I began buckling up. He opened the door and slid in easily, then closed it shortly after it. After sticking the key in the ignition and starting up the car, I turned towards him curiously, asking with a soft smile, "So where are we going?"

It seemed like he was going to tell me, but huffed playfully, pursing his lips, "It's a surprise."

"Okay then," I said, laughing to myself as Dean chuckled next to me.

He began set his palm on top of my seat as he turned around and began reversing.

I observed, "You're not going to put your seatbelt on?"

Dean looked at me as he pressed the break. I could tell he wasn't expecting my question as he smirked, "I normally don't."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You know what," Dean put the car in park as he turned towards me sweetly. He nodded, "For you I will."

I stared at him as he buckled up, and I couldn't help but feel overly attracted to him right now. The way he moved so softly around me, even though I could tell he was a naturally rough guy, and the way he talked so sweetly. It was just so attractive to me.

We talked for the majority of the car ride as the radio played subtly in the background, and when we didn't talk the music just hushed peacefully over the car. When we arrived to the restaurant, I knew exactly where we were. I've only been here a few times, but I could still recognize it. It was Au Poivre, as know as, mom and dad's all time favorite restaurant. Every time they went, they couldn't stop raving about it.

"Au Poivre," I commented, looking at the brightly lit restaurant from inside the car.

"You've been here?" Dean parked the car and shut off the engine.

"Yeah," I turned towards him. "It's like my parents favorite restaurant. It's so expensive though, you really shouldn't have. We could go somewhere else if you want."

"No, no." He shook his head firmly, a smirk working it's way up his mouth' corner, "I need to equip my self for last Friday. That really was- terrible."

I knew Dean felt bad about the party, but I had already forgiven him. He didn't know that it was going to be so out of hand. I breathed quietly, a small smile forming, "It's okay, honestly."

* * *

Dinner was absolutely delicious. I ordered a pasta dish I couldn't pronounce and Dean ordered a steak and lobster dinner, which he happily shared with me. I returned the favor by letting him have some of my pasta. As he finished paying the bill we exited the restaurant full to our stomach and in a great mood. We had really bonded over dinner, and I was much more comfortable around him than before. We walked outside and I realized it was much colder than it was before. The air had a certain sharpness to it, and it instantly made my exposed skin hard with coldness. I balled my hands up and held them to my mouth, blowing warm air into them as we began walking down the concrete sidewalk. There were people all around, laughing and talking mindlessly.

"You cold?" Dean chuckled, his eyes looking down into mine.

I pulled my hands away and laughed, rolling my eyes shyly.

"Come here." He commanded softly, wrapping his right arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into him, burying my head into his side and wrapping both my arms around his body as we continued to walk down the sidewalk. I could feel a warmth overcome my body, his body heat radiating towards me. This felt so nice and it was so easy to be like this with him. I didn't have to pretend I liked him.

"Warm?" Dean questioned, lowering his head towards me. He was smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. I said quietly, "Extremely."

We walked slowly together, both enjoying the moment.

Dean cleared his throat amusingly. "Um Payton. The cars over there."

"Can we just walk?" I whispered, hoping.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." He said sweetly, adjusting his arm so he could pull me in closer to him.

I closed my eyes briefly and listened to our feet move in synch. As I opened them, I saw a couple coming towards us in the distance. I didn't think anything of it but as I looked closer, I could've sworn that was mom and dad. I observed a bit more carefully, and realized it was.

Dean's hand moved on my shoulder, "Oh my god Payton, look. Is that Paul McCartney or am I just crazy?"

My body went rigid.

"Payton?" He asked.

I swallowed hardly as I pushed Dean and I into a nearby alley, hoping we could escape. I pushed myself closer to him, urging him to be quiet with a 'Shh'.

"What's going on? What're you doing?" Dean asked, his whisper sounded through the dimly lit alley.

I kept my head turned to the left, waiting for my parents to walk past, praying they wouldn't turn to look into the shadow we were hidden in. As they strode past, with linked arms, I literally felt like my heart stopped beating. But, in a second they were gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

Stupid me, I should've known they would be coming here to eat. This was their all time favorite place to dine, and it was almost the weekend, AND I was 'out' with my friends.

"What're you talking about?" Dean's voice was sharp with curiosity. "What just happened?"

I answered back quietly, "Those were my parents and they don't know I'm with you."

"Wait, what?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Paul McCartney's your dad?"

I could feel my eyes water up as I realized what I had just told him. I didn't want Dean to know who my father was, at least not yet. It wasn't supposed to come out like that.

Seconds ticked by and I knew I had to answer.

My voice broke slightly, "Uhh, yeah, sort of."

"I don't understand," He shook his head in confusion. Dean talked carefully, "I thought your parents... died."

I tried to think of what to say, but I couldn't help but think about how close Dean and I were right now. Our bodies were pressed lightly up against each other, and our breathing was all that sounded through this alley.

I swallowed nervously as I shook my head, "Can we go?"

"But Payton-"

"Please," I said firmer. "Can we just go?"

I could almost see the gears turning in Dean's head as his eyebrows stayed furrowed. He nodded his head, saying softly "Sure." And then we began to make our way out towards the car.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how do you think Payton's going to explain herself? How did you think Dean & Payton's first 'date' went? I would really appreciate it if you told me in a review!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll try getting the next chapter up soon! P.S. if you want me to check out any stories of yours, I'll be glad too. I'm always in the mood for a good fic. :) Just tell me in a review! Oh, and also, if you have any suggestions for this story please tell me as well. :))**

**Well, have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Just wanted to get another chapter on here, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

**Payton's POV**

We were a few minutes into the drive, and it was silent for the most part. Who knew that our date would go from being happy and warm to silent and uncomfortable. I wanted to tell Dean the truth, but I didn't know how. I don't even know if he'd even believe me anyways. And plus, I couldn't believe I saw mom and dad tonight. It's as if whenever things seem to be going right, it takes a sharp left turn. It's like someone, somewhere, just wants to make things difficult for me. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dean pulled off the road and into an abandoned parking lot.

Before I could even question him, he was already parked in a space and turning the engine off.

8I turned to him gently, finding his golden eyes in the darkness of the night, "What're you doing?"

Dean stared at me, as if I should already know why we were parked. He shook his head, "What was that back at the restaurant?"

I turned towards the dash exhaling, "Can't we just forget it."

"No," Dean said matter a factually. "Why can't you tell me?"

I scoffed, "You won't believe me."

A beat went by.

"Try me." Dean's voice was so gentle, surprising me. I didn't know that even after that whole show, he wouldn't even sound mad.

After a lot of deliberation, I told him. I told him everything. It started off with explaining a few things to make him understand how Uncle Paul and Aunt Emma became my parents, but then it all just came pouring out. I didn't even expect it to either, but it's like one thing led to another and I was telling him how much I missed my family that died all those years ago. I didn't even know if he was still listening, but I felt like I couldn't stop talking about them.

"I'm sorry," I cut myself off from speaking, looking down with embarrassment as a quiet breath escaped my lips. I looked back at him, "I'm kind of burdening you with all my problems."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Dean stared at me, an unexplained emotion written on his face. He cocked his head slightly. It was like he was trying to figure me out or something.

"You know," I breathed, looking away. I wanted to tell him what I felt, but my nerves got the best of me. I looked down, frustrated that I couldn't get my feelings out, "Never mind."

He leaned in closer to me, deep question in his eyes. A gentle smile played at his mouth' corner, "Tell me."

I licked my lips, staring into his warm eyes, "If you're playing me or something, and I'm not saying you are, but if you so happen to be... I don't know if I'll be able to recover from it."

Dean let out a loud chuckle, looking away before back to me. He tipped his head towards me with with an amused grin asking softly, "Are you always like this?"

"Probably," I whispered hoarsely, feeling his fingers graze up my neck and towards the back of my ear. My eyes fluttered, feeling the places he touched ignite with heat and then simmer down with tingling sensations. I licked my lips, "So if you're scared I suggest you get out now."

He let out a sharp breath and I could feel it hit my lips. It was sweet and musty. Dean rubbed his thumb along my neck as he whispered sharply, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Cause I'm a mess." I answered back, leaning in a fraction closer. I could feel my eyes began to shut as our sharp, still breaths rang through the air.

My eyes were shut closed as Dean's hand became still on my neck, gently tugging me forward. My lips plopped onto his, and for a second we were hushed. Our breathing didn't sound, neither did our lips. But, a few seconds could make a difference. I placed my hand on his side, clutching at his jacket, pulling him to me, as if my body depended on it. And as seconds ticked on, our breathing became heightened, and soon it was just Dean and I struggling to get closer to each other. Our lips moved with each other in a passionate messy way, and I enjoyed every minute of it. He let his warm velvet lips trail onto my neck, placing small kisses all the way down to where my blazer covered. I cocked my neck to the side and he began on my neck again, my eyes shutting in joy. I let out quiet breaths as I pulled his lips back to mine, wanting to kiss them. Dean laid his hand on my side and let it travel down to my thigh, gripping it then pulling it towards him. I let out a breath as I placed my hand on his neck and rubbed his cheek with my thumb, feeling his soft skin rub against mine.

All of my emotions were heightened and I felt like I just might explode if we continued. I turned my head away, realizing I was panting slightly as I tried to collect myself. I swallowed heavily as I took in short breaths. Dean touched his forehead to my temple and I could feel his warm breath hit my skin as we both breathed loudly. I turned my head back to him, our skin sliding against each other until our foreheads met. My eyes were closed but I could still feel his sweet stare, which made me just want to see his eyes. Mine fluttered open slowly and I was right; they were staring at me. As our eyes met I could feel my stomach jump in excitement to how close we were. Just then, Dean pulled me closer to him by my back and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I closed my eyes again as I felt him gently place a tender kiss on the side of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back and buried my face into him, breathing in his sweet musky scent.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

As Dean drove me home, it was completely perfect. Our hands were intertwined with each other as the radio played softly in the background. I laid my head back onto the head rest and let my thoughts drift until we were finally pulling into my driveway. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as the driveway stood empty, no sight of my parents car. As the car engine faded and the only sound around was the stillness of the night, I smiled to myself and opened my passenger door. Dean got out with me and walked around the car before meeting me at the side. I smiled up at him as he grabbed my hand with his and we made our way towards my front door.

"This is the first time I've actually been able to walk you to your door," Dean stated, speaking up. I knew there was a question behind it.

I let out an embarrassed laugh, "Yeah I guess it is."

"So what's up with your parents are they, a pain in the ass?" He asked curiously, adjusting his fingers in my hands.

"No," I answered back, trying to find the right words to say. "They just wanna protect me from every little thing, and they can't. I love them but... they have to let me make my own decisions for my life."

"I get it." Dean stated, as if he actually did.

I licked my lips and looked down, by now, we had reached my front door and both he and I were facing each other. Dean grabbed my other hand and held them close to him, warming them up.

I smiled at our hands, "I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding a bit pleased as he did. I could hear the grin in his voice.

Lifting my head from the ground, I giggled quietly as I looked at him. "Yeah, I did."

Dean let out a slight grin, his eyes piercing mine.

"So, um," I smiled to myself, turning towards my door.

"Will I get the privilege of seeing you again?" Dean asked playfully hopeful, bouncing on his heels.

"I think so," I nodded smirking. "You've managed to pass the test."

"Oh have I?" He raised an eyebrow happily, pleased with himself. "Tell me, how did I achieve such a prestigious honor?"

I bit my bottom lip as I eyed him, "You have your ways."

Dean looked at me thoughtfully before leaning forward, his face inches from mine. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked when he wanted to kiss me, and that just made me more attracted to him than ever. I pecked his lips quickly, playing hard to get, and pulled back. I could hear his distinct chuckle ring as I pulled away from him and dug through my purse for my house keys. It took everything it had in me not to look over my shoulder and full on attack him with kisses. As my keys jiggled I unlocked my front door and pushed it open slightly, then turned back to Dean. He was much closer to me than before, his body towering over me. Dean was looking down at me with a tender expression.

"What?" I mumbled, slightly dazzled.

He smiled, "This is one of the best nights I've had in a really long time."

"Me too," I breathed. This time it was me who initiated the kiss. I pulled him down towards me by his neck and I our lips met softly. He placed his hands on my hips as I pushed myself up to him, not before he pulled back.

"Until next time." Dean said hoarsely, a slight smirk on his lips. He gave me a taste of my own medicine.

I scoffed in amusement as I pulled him back to me, our lips colliding with each others. They worked together in rhythm before I laughed to myself, breaking our kiss. "Okay, I really think I should get inside now or we'll be out here forever."

"I don't mind." He stated shrugging his shoulders with a large smile.

I giggled slightly as I turned away from him and walked through my front door. I laid my hand on the side of it, and spun back around, facing him.

Dean looked up from the ground and our eyes met. I smiled subtly, "Goodnight Dean."

He huffed a chuckle to himself as he said gently, "Goodnight Payton."

And with that, I closed my front door and closed my eyes. I was sure this was a dream.

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review below & it would be awesome if we could get to 25 reviews. **

**Hope you liked it & I also hope you guys are having a great 2013! :) **

**Peace & Love**

**-Mary. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I just finished writing this chapter and wanted to get it up here as quick as possible. Hopefully you guys will review & enjoy this chapter! I wanted to start going a bit deeper into Dean & Payton's ****relationship, and this chapter should kind of be the start of the process! **

**Well here ya go! :) **

* * *

**January 25, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

I woke up this Friday morning feeling satisfied and carefree. A combination I've never quite felt together in my entire life. Things were finally turning around; things were finally getting better. Somehow, I didn't feel... empty inside. When my family.. died, it was like someone cut out a piece inside me, and it's never been the same since. But now, that piece is slowly but surely filling. I know it's going to take a really long time to get there, but, I feel like I'm on the road there.

And Dean's a big part of that.

It sounds completely crazy to me to even say that, considering I've only known him a three or four weeks, but it's true.

I stayed in bed for a while, thinking back on the days Dean and I have been spending together. We were so natural together, like the perfect puzzle pieces for each other. Each moment was so exciting and lovely, and I couldn't get my mind off of him.

"Payton!" My parents' slightly muffled voice called. "Come outside!"

My eyes furrowed at the suspense as I hopped out of bed and threw a robe on, over my pajamas. I opened my bedroom door and walked down stairs, my pace quickening as I became more curious. I stepped outside into the frosty morning air and looked around. My parents were standing in the driveway, excited grins plastered onto their faces, waiting for me to come closer.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, edging closer to them.

As I came near, they both turned their heads into the opened garage door, making me do so as well. My eyes widened at the site of an off beige sheet on a mysterious looking car.

My mouth hung open, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Ye' better believe it." Dad grinned.

"Is this a joke? You got me a car?" I asked loudly, excitement filling my body.

"No it's not a joke," Mom's laugh chimed, coming close to me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

I gripped her shoulders and glanced at my dad who was walking into the garage. He pulled off the sheet in a swift manner and revealed it.

"A Beetle?!" I squealed at the site, jumping up and down. I ran out of my mother's grip and towards the car, laying my hands on the cold white exterior. My mouth dropped open as I realized this baby was mine. "Oh my goodness."

"We thought about it for a while and figured ye' needed a car of ye' own." Dad talked as I looked over the car- my car. "Plus, tours comin' up so you at least need a car to get around, and we thought this vehicle fit you."

I turned my head to where they both stood, my mouth still hung open with a grin. "You guys are the best!"

I hopped up and down as I made my way towards them, engulfing them in a huge hug when they were in reach. I placed my head on their shoulder as my arms remained wrapped around their necks. "I can't believe this. Thank you both so much."

I kissed there cheeks over and over again, not actually believing the moment that presented itself.

After thanking my parents another thousand times, and talking for a while, I went inside to change. I had to show somebody my new car, or at least drive around in it. I excitedly walked to my bedside table, pulling on clothes as I went, and picked up the phone receiver. I hit redial and put the phone to my ear, hoping the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered, clearing it's throat.

"Hi," I smiled noticing I had interrupted Dean's sleep. "Listen, I know it's early, but, I want to show you something. Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure," He agreed with a more awake tone. "Is everything alright?"

I looked down, happiness pulsing through my body, "Everything's fine."

Dean told me his address and I scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper. I squealed loudly before racing downstairs and tugging my brown combat boots on, before slugging my shoulder bag over my arm. I raced outside and into the garage, hoping I would find my dad in there somewhere.

"Dad?" I called. No one answered. I strode inside and saw no one, to my dismay. As I walked forward towards my car, I spotted something on the hood. I took a closer look and realized they were keys. Keys for my car! I snatched them off the hood and grinned to myself, before unlocking the driver's door. Hoping my dad would hear me, I yelled out, "Thank you!"

Then for the first time- I started my very first car. I let out a breath as I reached into my bag, grabbing the piece of paper with the scribbled writing on it and studying the address. I knew where Dean lived; It was just 20 minutes away, 25 tops. After reversing out of the driveway, I tried to keep my speed at a legal pace but it was almost too hard. I wanted to see him so badly and not to mention, show him my new car! I smiled the entire drive there, loving the mood of the atmosphere. The sun was completely hidden behind the overcast of fluffy gray clouds, not to my surprise, and the cool in the air was refreshing. I just hoped it wouldn't rain yet, I wanted to show Dean my car, and I don't think I could do that when there's cold water falling from the sky. As I pulled up to Dean's home, I pushed the horn loudly, hoping he would come out. I waited a few seconds, after nothing happened, then hit it again. This time, I saw the front door open. Dean stepped out of his house wearing a loose black long sleeve shirt and a pair of fitting jeans, and not to mention an attractive smirk.

I bit my bottom lip as I hopped out of the car and met him less than half way across the lawn. I smiled to myself as he eyed me with his signature smirk, question in his stare. As we came close he grabbed my wrists and held them gently in his muscular hands, and before I could speak, he bent down and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

Just about to lose myself in the moment, I pulled back and smiled to myself.

"Hi." A smiled tugged at his mouth.

I looked up, my mouth pursed in a happy state, "Hi."

He came slightly closer before his eyes caught something past my shoulder. Dean let out a soft grin as he nodded at the distance, "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

I looked past my shoulder and smiled, "Yes it is." I turned back to him and could feel my lips curl up into a grin, matching his. "My parents surprised me this morning, I- I'm still in shock."

"Can I take a closer look?" Dean asked with a playful grin as his eyes fell back onto mine.

"Of course you can." I tugged his hand forward smiling as we walked towards the car. After reaching it, I let go of his hand and stared at it, "Her name is Beatrice."

He placed his hand on the top of the car, peering into it with a chuckle, "You named it already?"

"Yes," I laughed back walking closer to him. "She needed a sophisticated yet everyday name. I thought it fit perfectly, thank you very much."

Dean huffed, looking at me with a playful smile, "It's a shame she didn't get to pick what she would go by for the rest of her existence."

"Oh you're just so funny." I answered back sarcastically, matching his playfulness.

"Ha ha ha," He left the car playfully and stood in front of me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. I laid my hands on his shoulders as he slightly dipped his head forward, "I think it's a very sexy name."

"Sexy?" I lifted an eyebrow pleased. He nodded. "See I was going for intelligent, modernized, smart-,"

"You're adorable when you try to prove a point." Dean cut me off with his sudden kiss. At first I was surprised, but a few seconds in, I was lost. I let my body reluctantly mold around his as he pulled me closer by my sides, not letting me go. I pulled him down to me even more, our kiss deepening. Suddenly, Dean gently spun me around and pinned my back onto the front of the car door. We were even closer now as Dean leaned his body onto mine, not before a deafening thunder sounded from the sky above. I jumped at the sound and could feel Dean's protective grip on my body go tense.

He looked up laughing, letting out an out of breath sound, "Maybe we should go inside."

"Yeah," I agreed, swallowing my panting. I smiled at him as he kissed my lips once more before pushing himself off of me and grabbing my hand. We walked forward slowly, me wrapping my arms around his body and he slouching his gentle arm around my shoulder. Our steps pattered against the paved pathway as we arrived at his front door, before Dean let us in. I kicked my boots off and pushed them into a neat line before looking around the place Dean called home. I smiled to myself as I took in my surroundings, loving the place I was in. His house was small and cozy, but not small enough where it was uncomfortable. I walked forward wanting to see more.

"I know it's not much but-,"

I turned to him with assurance, "It's perfect." Dean let out a small grin, his teeth showing as I walked forward continuing to look around.

It really was perfect. It wasn't what I imagined; it was better. It had typical attributes of a man's apartment; messy cleanliness at it's finest. I walked down the short beige hallway that contained a wooden brown drawer to my left, a mirror hanging above it. The kitchen was a little farther up, to my left, and as I made my way into the main area of the house, I stopped for a second. I looked back to find Dean, only to see him just a few steps behind me with a hint of embarrassment. His hands were in his pant's pockets and he stared at me with a soft expression.

"Do you live alone?" I questioned, my voice sounded through the apartment.

Dean moved closer, his steps bouncing on the wooden floor as he answered gently, "Yeah, pretty much."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek as I looked forward.

"This is the living room," Dean spoke up, coming next to me. I walked forward, feeling the hominess surround me. The couch was laid at the end of the living room, decorated with fairly medium sized green and red stripes that went in a vertical pattern. On the left side of the piece of furniture stood a fairly tall lamp, and in front stood a wooden coffee table. Hung around the room were a few pieces of art while the walls were painted with a caramel color that was slightly faded.

I smiled to myself as Dean narrated, "I have a TV, but I never use it. It's around here somewhere, I think."

"Where's your bedroom?" I asked shortly after his last sentence, making Dean look at me with a perplexed manner. I answered back quickly, realizing how it came out, "I didn't mean it like that- I was just- I'm curious."

He let out a loud laugh before walking forward, signaling it's direction with his head. "Over here." I followed him as he led us down a short hall, before turning to the left. Dean slowly open a closed door, letting me in. "This is my room."

I strode forward into the room and inhaled the musky scent of cologne and fresh air. Dean's bed was a little to my left, neatly unmade, as an opened window was in front of me. I walked deeper into the room, letting my fingers trail along the wooden frame of the bed, as I continued to look around.

"It's a little messy, I know." Dean said embarrassingly, walking in and beginning to pick up a few items of clothes, then tossing them to the side.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it," I waved him off, continuing to examine the room. I knew Dean was embarrassed, but honestly I didn't mind if the house was a little messy. As long as I was here with him, that was all that mattered. I turned around to see Dean continue to pick up the various objects that were lying on the ground, and as I walked forward, I grabbed his hand so that he would stand up and meet me at my own level. I smiled, gripping his hand softly, "Dean, I don't mind, honestly. Don't be embarrassed."

He let out a small laugh, looking into my eyes with a happy expression. I blinked my eyes as he quickly glanced down at my lips before leaning in. I prepared for his kiss, laying my hands at his sides while clutching the sides of his shirt. As our lips met, I let out a heavy sigh and continued to let them work together. Our heads twisted and turned in response to each other before I let my hands trail up to the front of Dean's chest, laying them there for a moment. I could feel the steady thumping of his heart, and the slow rise and fall of his chest, underneath my hands. I moved my hands around his muscular chest before pushing myself back, looking away with a small smile.

I breathed out heavily, looking up into Dean's warm eyes.

He chuckled sweetly as he looked down at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just, um-" I said, licking my lips, trying to think of the right words to say. I swallowed lightly as I tried not to make a fool of myself. Things always got so heated and passionate between Dean and I, and I loved every second of it, but I didn't want to do anything I didn't want to do.

"Hey," Dean lifted my chin up with his finger, forcing me to meet his eyes. He smiled sympathetically, stepping back subtly, "Why don't we get something to eat?"

I smiled at his actions knowing he had known why I stopped us, "Sure."

After going back into the living room and seeing that it was pouring rain, Dean and I decided to eat here. We both didn't really want to drive on the slippery roads so I offered to make some breakfast for us. I made us both scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast while Dean moderately assisted. To be honest, it was kind of cute to see Dean try to help me as best as he could. After cooking our breakfast, I poured two glasses of orange juice and set it on the small wooden table that stood at the end of the living room. Dean and I both carried our plates to the tables and began to eat our meal, me slowly and Dean scarfing it down. I smiled to myself in secret as I watched him enjoy the breakfast I had cooked him. Dean waited for me to finish, and once I did we both cleared off our plates in the kitchen.

"So," Dean breathed heavily, a subtle smirk on his face as his shoulders fell. "What do you want to do?"

I licked my lips as my eyes fluttered. I questioned curiously, remembering something, "Was there a guitar in your room?"

"Uh, yeah," He nodded in surprise. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to ask such a random question as he asked me curiously, "Why you play?"

"Not really," I laughed shyly. "I only know a few songs, but-"

Dean signaled me to follow him to his room, "You can play it if you want. I haven't played.. in a while, but you can play it."

I followed him into his room and watched him take the guitar off the black stand, handing it to me gently when he stood up. I smiled to myself as I took it from him and joined Dean on the bed, adjusting it in my lap when we sat down. When we realized the bed wasn't a comfortable position, we went back into the living room and sat on the carpet floor. My heart beat sped up a bit as I crossed my legs, feeling Dean's gentle stare pierce me. He too was cross legged in front of me. I swallowed my nervousness and strummed the six strings that laid on the guitar with the pick. Even though I was just a beginner in playing, I knew instantly that the guitar was out of tune. I guess those hours of watching dad play really paid off. Too bad I didn't know how to tune the freaking instrument.

Dean chuckled with slight embarrassment, stuttering, "It hasn't been played in a while... May I?"

He held his hand out politely, almost hesitant, a tiny smile working up the corner of his lips when I handed him the guitar. I watched as he laid the instrument in his lap and wrapped his fingers around the neck, then proceeded to work out the correct tune, picking and honing the guitar until the perfect tune came out. I watched in awe; he had experience in playing... I could tell. The way his fingers curled naturally around the neck, and the way he knew how to tune it to perfection.

"Have you played before?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on him. Dean looked up at me with no answer, his eyes telling me everything.

I could see him swallow heavily, "It's been a while."

"Why has it been a while?" My voice came out gently with a slight rasp.

"I guess..." Dean looked around, his grip on the neck stiffening as his eyes fell back onto mine. "I guess life gets in the way sometimes."

My eyes fluttered as I questioned, "Can you play me something?"

"I don't know..." His eyes fell to the floor as he spoke with hesitance. "Like I said it's been a while."

I kept my eyes on him as my eyebrows furrowed. The more he talked, the more it drew me in, and the more I wanted to know. My voice came out softly, "How long has it been?"

"Years." Dean stated nodding, looking back up at me with a still expression.

I tried to speak, but my mouth didn't produce any words. I made an effort to make my voice come out smoothly, "Did- did something happen?"

He tilted his head, his mouth turning into a soft expression, "I don't really want to talk about it."

His words surprised me. I mean, I wasn't offended but there was something between us... something I didn't know. Dean and I had never reached this point in our relationship; We had never talked about him or something we didn't want to. I just needed him to know that I was here for him to talk to.

"Okay," I agreed nodding my head before going on gently, "I just...- I've burdened you with all my problems... and I understand if you don't want to talk about something but, I just want you to know that I'm here for you... if you do want to.. talk."

Dean took a breath before looking up at me, his light brown eyes staring into mine, "Listen- I have some things I need to do so, maybe you should... get going."

I sat there stunned, my mouth hanging open as I stared at him. I hadn't expected him to basically ask me to leave. I tried to say something, but as I tried nothing but a stuttering sound came out. I blinked my lashes a few times before asking quietly, "What?"

"I kind of have to.. be places." Dean said gently, trying to make an excuse. "So I think you should get going... I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are too."

"Okay, I'll get my coat." I pursed my lips as I kept my voice quiet, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

I stood up swiftly, and walked to the front door, kind of upset. I wasn't upset that Dean didn't want to talk, I was upset about the fact that he just blatantly asked me leave over something so obvious. Yes, he didn't want to talk, but I wasn't going to pressure him to. I just wanted him to know that I was here for him, if he ever needed anything.

I could hear Dean set the guitar on to the ground as I walked. Soon enough as I approached his front door, I could feel him walking closely behind me. I swallowed hardly and kept my eyes to myself as I grabbed my coat off the hallway table and shrugged it on. After grabbing my purse I head for the door and unlocked it, opening it up to reveal the cold rain pounding onto the Earth. I could feel the small gust of wind swirl into the house before I felt Dean's gentle hand lay on my elbow, urging me to face him. I blinked my eyes a few times before turning around slowly, nervous of what he might say. I looked up and found his eyes, but this time I couldn't read them. It's like there was something he wanted to say, but he said something else instead.

Dean looked past my body, and outside, reminding me of what was happening. Soon, the heavy patter of rain was what my mind was focused on, not before Dean cleared his throat, meeting my eyes again, "I'll walk you to your car."

I licked my lips and looked away, and to be honest, I was a bit disappointed. But of course I wouldn't show Dean that. I would be too embarrassed to show him what an affect he had on me. I looked back at him and answered gently, "It's okay I'll be fine."

Before I could see Dean's expression, I softly turned around and made my way swiftly into the rain. I could feel the cold water began to wet my hair as I squinted my eyes to see better. I carefully but quickly sped to my car, unlocked it, and hopped in. Breathing loudly, I looked out of my slightly fogged window and found Dean. He was standing in the doorstep of his house, staring intently at me. Before I had the chance to jump right back out of my car and go to him, I stuck the key in the ignition and started the vehicle. After switching on the windshield wipers, I sped away from his house and tried not to look back. But as I tried not too, that just made me want too even more.

* * *

**A:N/ So.. I tried lol. What do you guys think about Dean being a little bit mysterious? What do you think Payton will do? I really hoped you lovely readers enjoyed it & I'd also really appreciate it if you guys would review. We got to 25 last time so maybe we can get to 28 this time? Once again, thanks for reading & I hoped you liked it! **

**Have a wonderful week! - Peace & Love. **

**-Mary **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! How are you? Here's Chapter 11, and it's sorta long so be prepared! Lol! **

* * *

**January 26, 1972**

**Payton's POV**

After taking a very long shower I hopped out and made my way back into my room. I left my towel in my hair as I changed into an oversized black shirt and pulled on some thick long socks before going downstairs to get a snack. I thought quietly to myself as I made my way into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling slightly. I hadn't talked to Dean at all since yesterday and I promised myself I wouldn't over think things, but of course that was a promise that was soon broken. I was just... I just cared about him, and I wanted Dean to be able to talk to me the way I talked to him. I sighed heavily as I grabbed some popcorn kernels and poured them into the popcorn making pan, stepping back as it began cooking. I wanted to stop thinking about Dean, but I just couldn't. I've never felt the way he makes me feel. He makes my day better in instant, it doesn't matter what was going on before, it's like I forget everything when I'm him. It's like it's just us two.

But I wasn't going to think about Dean tonight.

I'm going to have a very productive Saturday night. I'm going to eat my weight in junk food, listen to music, stay up all night, and not think about him. I'm not one of those girls who's life stops for a boy... Okay I totally am. No. No Payton, do you have any self control you idiot?

As the popcorn finished popping I could hear the basement door creak open, my head turning in response. A few seconds later mom came in with a curious face.

"Smells delicious," She commented as she looked around before questioning, "Have you seen your father's extra guitar picks?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw mom looking through the kitchen. I guided gently, pointing, "I think they're in that droor."

After finding the picks, mom kissed my cheek sweetly and told me that if I needed anything her and dad would be in the basement. The band was over tonight to practice so I don't think any one would be bothering me for the rest of the evening. Dad had them all over whenever he could; he was dying to go out on tour and everyone could see that. I was excited for him, he was finally getting back out there to do what he truly loved. The only downside was that for the past weeks things have been extremely crazy. I've barely seen mom and dad at all, and when they all leave, I won't see them for a while. It was scary to think that I would be on my own for a month or so, but it was also really exciting. It would give me some time to think and give me a taste of what it would be like to be on my own. It was crazy that in about 3 months, I would be of legal age too. Thinking about that, always made me remember how much Uncle Paul and Aunt Emma have actually done for me. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go and now we're truly like a family.

Not wanting to think too deep, I distracted myself and grabbed a few more snacks. After grabbing some of the stashed candy dad had thought he hid, I proceeded to go upstairs with my popcorn and treats. I was looking forward to tonight. I would be by myself, and honestly I didn't mind. I didn't mind being alone. I carefully held the food in my hands as I turned the knob on the door and proceeded to push my bedroom door open with my backside, kicking it shut with my foot when I was in. As I looked forward and prepared to go over to my bed, I literally thought my heart stopped at the site that was right before my eyes.

"What the fu-" I almost yelled, nearly dropping the items in my hands, before shushing myself. Thank goodness band practice was going on downstairs or my parents might've heard me. My heart was beating rapidly as I stood completely still, staring at Dean. He was sitting on the side of my bed with his hands clasped together, staring up at me with a slight smirk tugging at his mouth. I could feel my eyes stay widened as I questioned with a hush, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stood up with a low chuckle, coming towards me with his hands held out, "Here let me help you with that."

I stood there stunned as Dean gently grabbed the popcorn and other items out of my hands and set them down on the wooden chest, just in front of my bed. I stayed in my same position as his back was turned towards me. I briefly looked down at myself, noticing how stupid I probably looked. I quickly pulled the towel off of my head and flipped my now damp hair once before throwing the wet towel to the side. I ran my hand through my hair as Dean came back to me, eyeing me up and down and chuckling to himself. I could feel my cheeks flush slightly as I quickly turned around and locked my bedroom door. I could not afford mom or dad walking in on this.

I swiftly paced back to him and asked quietly, my eyes staring directly into his, "What are you doing here? One of my parents could've just walked into my room and seen you."

A beat went by as Dean looked down at me, his eyes kind and warm.

He pursed his lips as he gently spoke with a slow shrug, "I missed you."

I could feel my face soften as his words hit me full on. My pulse sped up as a cage of wild butterflies were released into my stomach and I tried to think of what to say. But I couldn't think; He just looked so damn sexy. His dark gray v-neck hugged his skin perfectly, showing off his toned chest, stomach, and arms. And, his jeans were fitting but not overly tight. God, he was just so attractive, and here I am, in a ragged oversized shirt and long socks. I cleared my mind as I swallowed lightly, thinking back on yesterday.

I blinked a few times trying to be strong. I didn't want him to think that he could just make me forget things by saying just a few words. As I stared up into his eyes, I admired their color. They were lighter today; it seemed like the color changed a lot.

"Well it didn't seem like that yesterday when you-," I walked past him, not being able to look into his eyes any longer. I was now by my chest, just in front of my bed, as I turned around and stood there. I felt my emotions rise up as I spoke calmly, "Basically kicked me out of your house and into the pouring rain."

I stood where I was and waited for him to say something. But he didn't. I watched him as he ran his hand through his dark brown hair, letting out a breath and looking away. I bit my bottom lip as I felt a tinge of fear wash over me. I didn't know if I had enough courage to ask, but as I walked closer to him, closing the space between us, I realized I did.

Dean kept his eyes on me, watching me intently.

I looked into his eyes, afraid of the answer he might give, almost whispering, "Why do I feel like you're pushing me away?"

I didn't care if it looked like I was head over heels or a love struck little girl, I just needed to ask him.

Dean stared into my eyes, a gentle expression filling them.

There was something he obviously didn't want to tell me, and I didn't want him to think that he had to.

I swallowed as I kept our stare, "Dean... you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. Yesterday I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me."

"Why do you care so much?" Dean almost whispered, staring down at me as he came slightly closer.

That was a question I didn't really know how to answer. I didn't know why I cared so much about him; We had only met a month ago or so.

My eyes fluttered as I looked away, taking a breath, "Because...-"

"Because what?" He asked almost instantly.

"Because I just care about you, okay." I looked back at him, examining his face. I licked my lips as I realized what I had just said. My tone lowered as I went on, a bit sarcastic, "So I apologize for caring for you. Is that what you want to hear?"

I scoffed to myself as I looked away, not actually believing that he had asked me that question. I shook my head and let out a quick breath before I could suddenly feel Dean's hand cup the side of my face. My eyes flung back to him as he stared gently at me, pushing himself closer to me. I breathed silently as he whispered, "I've never felt this way about someone before... I never knew it was possible. I don't know what it is about you..."

I felt my eyes sting a bit before I blinked it away, letting my hands lay on his sides.

I waited anxiously for him to come closer. Our foreheads gently touched first before he slowly let his lips find mine. Once they did, we worked together sweetly. I enjoyed every second of our kiss, holding on to Dean's shirt as one of his hands cupped my jaw and the other held my back close to him. I pressed myself closer to him as Dean deepened our kiss by cupping my face in both his hands, then pushing his face closer. I accepted his action and a few seconds later he pulled back and engulfed me in an embrace. I could feel his muscular arms slide completely around my lower back, even feeling them overlap as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards me. Dean dug his face into my neck, giving me goosebumps as he breathed out a content sounding sigh. I closed my eyes and kissed his neck, smelling in his attractive cologne. Suddenly, Dean picked me up gently and spun me around before setting me back down on my feet and placing a tender kiss on my lips.

As we pulled back, I asked playfully dazed, eyes still half closed, "Do you want some snacks?"

He chuckled amusingly, kissing my cheek as he whispered against my skin, "I just love kissing you."

"I made popcorn." My voice came out hitched making him laugh.

"Well, if there's popcorn I mean-," Dean looked down at me playfully with a smirk before walking past me. I rolled my eyes playfully as I turned around and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to me. He turned around and slowly edged closer, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I kept my face still as he leaned in and kissed me again. A moment passed and I realized how lost in our kisses I got. Dean's gentle yet masculine lips were so soft as they worked with mine. I could feel a deep sense of happiness swell up in me as I smiled to myself, pulling back from our kiss.

"I'm going to get the snacks." I laughed quietly to myself, slowly walking towards my chest and picking up the bowl of popcorn. I stuffed a few pieces in my mouth before offering some to Dean. He grabbed a handful before lightly tapping my nose with his finger and going over to my desk area, looking around at the pictures I had framed over the years. He picked some up, set them down, picked some up and set them down, examining each one with a smile as he moved on across the area. Soon he came across my book shelf that contained my record player and dozens of my records I've either been given or collected over time.

I could basically feel his shock as he looked over my records. He pulled out my Abbey Road record by The Beatles. It was so weird to say that considering my dad was, well, kind of in The Beatles.

"You have so much music." Dean stated unbelieving, opening up the vinyl.

"Yeah well," I walked over to him as I continued with a small laugh of embarrassment. "I guess that kind of happens when you have a musician for a dad."

He turned his head towards me with a subtle smile creeping up the corners of his mouth, "You mean a Beatle for a dad?"

I let out a laugh, looking down at the iconic record. It was so weird to think of dad as that. I mean to me he was just dad. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Which one of your dad's record is your favorite?" Dean questioned softly, closing up the record he held in his hand.

I pursed my lips together and looked at his hand. "That one."

"This one's your favorite?" He held Abbey Road up with a smirk as I nodded. "This is my favorite too."

I cocked my head with a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed before going on. "Something, in my opinion, is the best love song I've ever heard."

I smiled at him before gently taking the record from his hand. He stared at me for a second in slight confusion before I turned back to my shelf and took the record out of the case. I carefully placed it on the plate before putting the needle on the record and hearing the start of the album. Come together began playing through my room as I turned around back to Dean. He had an amused smirk on his face as I laughed to myself, shrugging my shoulders as I began playfully singing along to the song. Soon I was slowly dancing around my room to the beat of the song. I could feel Dean's eyes on me and as I looked back at him, his face was full of laughter. My jaw fell as I kept my eyes on him. He was laughing so hard! I quickly made my way back to him and grabbed his hand, tugging them forward so he would dance with me. Dean shook his head with a grin, refusing to walk forward.

"Come on." I urged with a loud giggle, still trying to pull him forward with all my strength.

"I don't dance." He looked at me laughing.

"What?" I asked with a smile of shock.

"I don't dance." Dean stated again with a smirk.

"Oh, just come here," I pulled him hard enough so he would finally give in.

Now we were standing in the middle of my room as the chorus came along again. The guitar sounded through my room as I danced stupidly, trying to get Dean to join me. He was moving slightly. It was like he wanted to dance but he didn't know how. I didn't know how to dance for my life, but that was the point! It was just supposed to be fun!

"Just do whatever feels natural." I said smiling.

He scratched the back of his neck chuckling, "Dancing isn't natural to me."

"Look." I said, demonstrating. I was moving my arms and legs, and I knew I looked stupid, but I just wanted Dean to join in with me.

I began moving around and before I knew it, I had lost step and was falling towards the ground. I tried to catch myself as Dean ran quickly over to me, but it was too late. A loud thump sounded as my body collided with my bedroom floor, and I had landed right on my butt. Silence swept over my room as Come Together came to an end and Dean was standing in front of me, with arms out. A second passed before I cracked up laughing and threw my face into my hands, too embarrassed to show it. Before I knew it, I could feel Dean gently crouch in front of me and remove my hands from my face. I'm sure my face was red with embarrassment as my eyes travelled up to Dean's.

A soft smile was plastered onto his face as he was bent in front of me. His face was so close to mine as he asked, a small chuckle in his voice, "Are you okay?"

I nodded subtly as I stated, "I think that's enough for me."

Dean let out a loud laugh before taking my hands and helping me stand up. Just as I caught my balance, 'Something' began playing through my room. Dean's head turned towards the record player as my eyes did the same. He turned back to me with a soft expression as he gently laid his hands on my waist, pulling me forward. I could feel butterflies fill my stomach as I wrapped my arms around his back and laid my head against his chest, quietly inhaling his attractive cologne.

Dean slowly began moving our bodies and I realized we were dancing.

I let out breath as I moved my head so that I was resting just below Dean's collarbone. I whispered closely to his ear, "I thought you don't dance?"

"I guess for you I'll make an exception." He whispered back. I could feel his breath on my neck.

Smiling to myself, I hesitantly laid my head on his chest, before realizing that I liked it. It felt natural. Closing my eyes, I exhaled and continued to dance with him and before I knew it, I was quietly singing along to the song.

Dean pulled back from our dance, but still held on to me as I looked at him in confusion. I didn't want to stop. As we found each other's eyes, he stared down at me for what felt like forever.

I could feel myself get self conscious. I questioned quietly, "What?"

"You have a beautiful voice." Dean commented tenderly, still looking down at me.

I gazed back at him, taking in his face. His mouth was relaxed in a content smile and I gently pressed my hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb. Then I ran my hand through his dark hair, feeling how soft it was. I bit my bottom lip as I let my hand travel down to his neck, before gently pulling him to me. I lifted myself up on my tippy toes as our nose glided against each others'. A second later our lips met softly before Dean grabbed the back of my head with his hand, pulling me closer to his face. We kissed for a moment, things heating up quickly. He pulled my body closer to him, slowly dragging my shirt up and letting his left hand trail up the side of my body. I could feel his soft fingertips caress the side of my hip, then lay his hand on my hip bone. I realized I liked his touch, and for second, I wanted to go further. It felt so right in this moment, but in the back of my mind, I knew I wasn't ready. The first time I had ever had sex, it wasn't at all what I had always thought it would be like. I wasn't at all ready, and the guy I was with, my boyfriend, had just kept pressuring me to do it until I eventually gave in. But with Dean it felt so right, yet when I wanted to, I felt like I shouldn't.

I pulled back unexpectedly, turning my head to catch a breath, "I'm sorry."

Dean's head was next to mine, in the same position as he looked down regretful. He pulled his hand out from under my shirt, still looking down, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's just-," I looked up at the ceiling, frustration building up in me before I walked away from Dean and towards my bed. Once I was there, I sat down at the side and looked down at my hands. I whispered quietly, almost inaudible, "What's wrong with me..."

"Nothing's wrong with you." Dean stated firmly, coming over and sitting down next to me on the bed. I could feel his stare. He grabbed my hands unexpectedly, "Tell me what you're thinking."

I looked over at him and debated if I should really spill my feelings. But I knew I could tell Dean.

"Lately, when we kiss," My eyes trailed down to our hands then back up to Dean's eyes. "I feel like... like I want to go further. I mean- I do, with you, but when I want to... I feel like I shouldn't. The first time I ever... had sex, I was young and everyone was doing it. So I did... I thought it was supposed to feel special and amazing, but all I felt was regret. And I don't- I don't want it to feel like that if we do do it. I want our first time to be special."

"I want our first time to be special too." Dean said back softly, nodding, as he gripped my hands tighter. A beat passed before he whispered, "I'll never do anything to hurt you."

I could feel my eyes well up as I threw my arms around Dean and hugged him. He wrapped his muscular arms around my body and held me as I dug my head into his chest, hoping this moment could last forever.

* * *

**Soo? What'd you guys think? Sorry for the long wait, I just had writers block but hopefully you guys liked it! If you want to see anything, please make some suggestions! I'm open to them! As always, please please review! It's nice to see people give me feedback because it gives me a drive to write, knowing people want to see more. **

**So, with that, I hope you guys had a wonderful weekend and I'll try my best to update soon! **

**Peace & Love! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So for this chapter, I really wanted to switch up the POV's, and decided to give you little insight on Dean! I hope you guys enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Dean's POV**

**February 1, 1972 **

I noticed the bright sun setting in the distance as I walked into work. The mechanic shop was usually quiet on Friday evenings considering most of the staff was out and about, starting their weekend. I pushed the garage door up and took my hands off of it when making sure it was secured before heading to the back and grabbing the radio. I set it up nearby and began flipping through stations, hoping to find something decent. When I finally landed on a good song, I started on the project I hadn't gotten around to finish. I pulled out all the tools necessary for my work and began on the car. It was an early 60's Mustang I had found at the junk yard, and ever since then I've been devoted to making her into a beauty. I just knew she had something special.

I glanced at the clock just above the walls of tools and noticed the time. It was almost seven so Payton would be here soon, and to be honest I was a little nervous when I thought about that. She had never seen my work place, fueling her naturally curious mind into more curiosity, making her want to see even more. But it made me kind of embarrassed to think about showing her, but also I couldn't help but laugh at how funny it would look to see her here. She, a gorgeous and some what girly female in a dirty and grimy mechanic garage. That's a site.

I knew she wouldn't mind, and even if she did she would be too sweet to say anything about it, but it was just kind of embarrassing. As I continued working on the car, my thoughts drifted to Payton. Every time I thought about her, I would instantly become happy. There was something so different about her, and I didn't know what it is. I've tried and tried to figure it out, but every time I tried, I would just come out blank. I wasn't the guy who was sweet and gentle to anybody- not even women- only until I got what I wanted, I'll admit. But with Payton... it's different. She makes me want to be... different. I don't want to be rough around her, I don't want to take advantage of her. I don't think I could even live with myself if I ever hurt her in anyway, and that's what scares me. I don't know how Payton and I have come so far, and the way I feel about her... I've never felt with any girl I have ever been with. She challenges me in ways I've never been challenged, and that's why I want her to be mine.

I stopped myself before getting too overwhelmed with thoughts, and just at that moment, I could hear a car pull up in the distance. I stood up, knowing who it was, before shaking my hands off and grabbing the nearby white cloth. I wiped my hands and ran over to the sink, washing them off with water before hurrying to the front of the mechanic shop. The sky was dim, with the sun almost gone, as I stepped outside and made my way down the short driveway. At that moment Payton was getting out of her VW with a large picnic basket. I shook my head smiling, knowing she had brought food for us.

As I came closer, she held the basket up higher with a grin, "I brought dinner."

"I can see that." I chuckled smiling, closing her car door behind her.

I grabbed her face gently and kissed her sweet lips, not realizing how much I had wanted to kiss Payton after not seeing her all day. Pulling back, I gently brushed her brown hair behind her ear.

"Let me give you a hand," I grabbed the large basket out of her hand.

She smiled, grabbing intertwining her fingers with mine, "Thanks."

We began walking towards the shop, a gentle breeze rolling by as we did.

"So this is where you work?" Payton said gently with a pleasant tone. It sounded like she liked it.

"Yep," I spoke, a bit embarrassed as we walked into the shop.

"I like it." She said genuinely, a small smile spread across her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows with a smirk, "You do?"

"Yeah!" Payton answered back excitingly, before letting go of my hand and exploring. I followed behind her, watching her as she examined every little box of tools and beat up car. I smiled to myself, keeping my hands in my pockets as my eyes stayed on her.

A few minutes later she turned around to me with a soft grin. She laughed,"What?"

I walked closer chuckling, "You really like it? It's not too dirty or disgusting?"

"No," Payton softly responded as she shook her head. I grabbed her hands in mine as we stood closely to each other. She said playfully, "I think it's quite... sexy, actually."

I lifted my eyebrows with a smirk as I played with her fingers, "Sexy?"

She smiled, biting her lip. "Yeah, you know, you're all dirty and sweaty. It's nice."

"Dirty? And sweaty?" I smirked, holding in my laughter. She giggled back as she escaped my advances to kiss her.

Did she know how sexy she was?

I followed her again as she made her way over to the old Mustang I was starting to work on. She turned her head towards me and lifted her eyebrows, impressed.

"Is this yours?" Payton questioned.

"Yeah," I said slowly, walking closer. "I found her a couple weeks ago at the junkyard. I know she doesn't look like much, but she's a beauty I swear. She just needs a little work. Just- some new interior, engine, breaks, a new paint job... Okay a lot of work."

Payton laughed sweetly before quieting down, rubbing her hand on the hood of the blue Mustang. She asked, "You're really passionate about this stuff are you?"

"Yeah, I like it." I stuck my hands in my pockets, nodding. I shrugged my shoulders, "It's all I'm really good at, I guess."

"That's not true." Payton contradicted, shaking her head. She came closer to me before smiling sweetly, "You're good at lots' of things."

I smirked as I asked quietly, "Yeah, like what?"

"Like," She laid her hands on my chest, making my pulse speed up. "Playing instruments. And, being creative, and designing, obviously."

"Obviously." I said sarcastically, cocking my head as I looked into her eyes.

"Obviously." Payton whispered with a subtle smile. She let her hands slowly travel up my chest, then around my neck. I could feel my self go weak as her big beautiful eyes looked up at me, her dark lashes pulling me in. I pulled her body towards me by her back and kissed her lips. Payton's grip on my neck became tighter as I deepened the kiss. I gently slipped my tongue into her mouth and she accepted sweetly before I picked her up and she wrapped her thing legs around my waist. I held her up easily before carrying her over to the hood of the Mustang and setting her down. She still had her legs wrapped around my waist as I laid my hand on her neck, holding her to me. I let my mouth travel away from hers and down her neck, smelling in her sweet fragrance as I planted kisses on her skin. I made my way back up as she began running her hand through my hair.

I loved the way she made me feel. I loved this moment, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I pulled back from her mouth, letting a grin work it's way up mine. I opened my eyes to be met with her clear brown ones.

I could hear her small pants ring through the air as I smiled, "Let's go out tonight."

"Where do you wanna' go?" Payton rubbed my neck with her thumb whispering. I could feel myself sinking into her touch.

"To a movie." I stated, rubbing her velvety cheek with the back of my fingers.

She giggled quietly, "What movie do you wanna' see?"

"I don't care." I chuckled back, shaking my head.

"Okay," She smiled. "We'll eat dinner here and then see a movie."

I smirked before kissing her lips once more, and helping her off the hood. I slung my arm around her and we headed over to the picnic basket that was set on a nearby table.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

After Dean and I ate our dinner in the back room of the mechanic shop, we cleaned up and I stepped outside of the room to let him change out of his mechanic uniform. I looked around the shop for a moment before looking over casually and seeing that he hadn't shut the door, before seeing him step out of his grey overall suit. I watched as he pulled off his plain white shirt to reveal his toned stomach and chest. He threw it to the side, making his muscles flex in response. I knew that he was muscular just by looking at him, but I had never known how good he would look without a shirt on. Just as he was about to unbutton his jeans, he looked up and raised his eyebrows. A smirk was plastered across his face as he walked over to the door, his chest and abs becoming more prominent, as my cheeks flushed. He playfully closed the door as I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself. I smiled to myself, deep down pleased at what I saw, before heading over to my car. I sat on the hood and a few moments later Dean walked out of the room, and towards me.

After pulling down the garage door, he strode towards me with a smirk, "Like what you saw?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, pushing him away from me as he came in front of me, "Oh be quiet."

I walked around the car and hopped into the drivers seat, as Dean got in the passenger. I started the engine and we were finally on our way. About halfway into the ride I could feel Dean's fingers gently tickle the palm of my hand that rested on the center console, making me giggle to myself.

"Stop it." I smiled, turning my head towards him before back to the road. "I'm trying to focus, and you know my driving isn't amazing."

"Alright, alright." Dean backed off, his hands in the air.

After realizing I had won, I gently let out a breath as I continued to drive. Before I knew it, I realized I hadn't won, when Dean began brushing his gentle fingers across the side of my neck. A breath escaped my lips as I laughed, "Dean."

His fingers traveled higher, reaching my cheek before I softly kissed his hand. I knew he was smiling as I kept my eyes focused, and then I could feel his large hand gently slide into mine, gripping it tenderly.

Our ride was comfortable, full of laughs and talking all the way to the cinema. As we got out, we met each other at the front of the car, and Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The weather was frosty, making me snuggle closer to him and his thick jacket. As we walked up to the front of the theatre, and jumped up the curb, I could spot a few men to my left, eyeing me up and down before cackling to one another. They were standing against a bricked wall, just next to the cinema booth, drinking bottles of beer and smoking cigarettes. I felt uncomfortable and disgusted as I moved closer to Dean, and he wrapped his arms more protectively around me.

He looked at over at them sternly before I whispered, "Just ignore them, they're morons."

Dean listened to what I said and we stood in line to buy our tickets. After paying for our tickets, we made our way inside and bought some candy before heading towards the theatre. We got our seats, almost all the way to the back, and sat through about ten or fifteen minutes of commercial before the movie started. It was an okay movie for a cheesy romantic comedy, but Dean just whispered jokes into my ear the entire time, constantly making fun of the film. As the movie ended, we threw out our trash and exited the theatre. It was colder than before when we stepped outside, and Dean casually wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Next time I'm choosing the movie." Dean chuckled into my ear, making me laugh as we made our way down the steps in front of the cinema.

To my surprise, the guys that were here when we first had arrived, were still here. Dean eyed them as we passed the group of men, before bringing me in closer towards him. I was thankful they hadn't said anything, but just as I thought they weren't, one of the morons wolf-whistled at me. I could feel my stomach drop in disgust as Dean stopped us, and looked over his shoulder.

"You gotta' problem?" One of the men asked provokingly towards Dean, whom I could definitely tell was the leader of the group.

"Yeah, I actually do." Dean answered roughly, a different tone coming over his voice as he turned around to face them. He placed me behind his back protectively.

The man stepped off the wall, with his two friends behind him, and walked closer, "And what would that be?"

"Don't whistle at my girlfriend, don't look at my girlfriend, don't even think about her asshole." He commanded.

I tugged at Dean's arm, fearful of what might come, as I whispered, "Dean let's just go."

"You better listen to yer' bird." The man said threatening, looking at me before back at Dean. "Cause' I'll kick yer' arse, and I'll have a bloody good time doing so."

"Dean come on, please." I tugged at his arm again, hoping he would give in. "They're not worth it."

"We're not worth it?" The man looked down at me, cocking his eyebrow.

I gulped heavily before looking at him sternly, "Yeah you aren't. You're just a piece of drunk trash."

Dean put his arm further in front of me as the men laughed moronically to each other.

The leader looked at me with drunk lust, "What a tease, but what a bitch. Makes me wonder what she's like in bed."

"What did you just say?" Dean questioned with fury, stepping closer to the men.

"Tell me fella'," The man provoked. "What she' like in the sack?"

"You think you're funny, huh!?" Dean grabbed the man by the collar of his jacket and pushed him hardly against the wall, his head hitting it with a thud. "You think you're funny?!" Just at that moment, one of the other men came behind Dean, grabbing him off the leader. Dean punched him in the face, making the man stagger to the ground as the third man came behind him.

"Dean watch out!" I screeched.

He turned around instantly, as the third man threw a punch. I could barely tell if it hit Dean, but he bounced back quickly un-phased, punching him in the gut and throwing him to the ground. The man backed away, scurrying across the pavement in fear. Just then, the leader came from behind, grabbing hold of Dean with his arms. After failing to break free, Dean elbowed him hardly in the stomach, making the man involuntarily release him from his grip. Dean threw one swift punch and the man was out. Suddenly it was silent, and as I looked around all I could see was the three men, on the ground, holding their body parts that had been hurt.

I caught my breath as I stared at Dean, not realizing that I had let tears escape my eyes. My tone was hitched as I yelled, "Dean, let's just go! Now!"

I looked around at the various people who were watching before Dean came towards me. I turned my back on him as he tried to grab my hands, not believing what he had just done. I wiped away the falling tears as I began to angrily walking to the car. I could hear him, just a few steps behind me, calling my name, "Payton. Payton, wait!"

By now we were in the parking lot, just in front of my car, as Dean gently spun me around, revealing my tearful eyes. I looked away from him, still very angry.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, gripping my face in his large hands, as he quickly wiped the tears out from under my eyes with his thumbs.

I pushed his hands away from my face, wiping away my own tears. I answered firmly, my voice still shaky, "I'm fine. I just want get out of here."

I angrily turned away from him and quickly got into the driver's seat, starting the engine before Dean had even gotten in. I waited for the passenger door to open, and as it did, I fastened my seat belt and waited for him to do so as well. As he did, I could see the stain of wet blood on the side of his forehead.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding." I stated worriedly.

Dean touched his head with his fingers, looking at his hand when he had touched the blood.

"You need to get that cleaned up." I stated, reaching across him and towards the glove compartment. I pulled out a few napkins and handed it to him, "Just put pressure on it. We'll go back to your house and I'll clean it up."

"It's not that bad," Dean pressed the napkin to his head, contradicting what I had sad.

I boiled with anger as I looked at him, "Just listen to me, okay? Do you want an infection? No? Okay, so just do what I tell you to. If you had listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"I'm sorry I have a problem with assholes hitting on you, Payton." Dean defended himself.

"It's not about that, you should have just walked away!" I turned towards him. "You don't have to be violent!"

He angrily licked his lips as he continued, "Sometimes that's the only way scumbags like that get the message."

"I never want to go anywhere with you again." I angrily said as I put the car in park and backed out of the space, heading towards Dean's house.

* * *

**So this chapter is more on the dramatic side, hope you liked it! :) **

**What are your opinions on this chapter? Did you think Dean was wrong for getting into a fight with those men, or it was sweet of him to defend Payton? What do you think is going to happen when they go back to Dean's house? Did you like Dean's POV? Please tell me in a review! **

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try updating soon! Please, please REVIEW! **

**Thanks! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 13, and I hope you enjoy it! :) **

* * *

**Payton's POV**

The entire car ride to Dean's house was dead silent, the only sound you could hear was the distinct wind that sounded outside as we drove. I was so angry, at Dean, and as we drove, I realized this was our first official fight. I know it's stupid to label it like that, but it was- And I hated it. I hate being mad at him, but I can't fight what I feel. He was so stupid for going at it with those guys! Why do guys have to prove those type of things to each other? It's ridiculous! I swallowed heavily and gripped the steering wheel tighter, not realizing at first that I did.

As we pulled up to Dean's house, I parked in the driveway and we both got out. I avoided looking at Dean's face as we walked side by side, towards his front door, and through the night. The sky wasn't cloudy, tonight, which was unusual as I looked up. And as I looked around, while Dean began unlocking the front door, the night was beautiful. The street lights lit the road and the small wall lantern illuminated the area where Dean and I were standing. He unlocked the front door and I stepped into his warm home, feeling all the coldness from the outside bitter air leave me. I was comfortable here, I had been here a lot since my first time, but of course with out my parents knowing. Hell, they don't even know about Dean... I sighed quietly as I walked towards the kitchen, flicking on lights as I went, before washing my hands.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" I asked Dean quietly as he came slowly into the kitchen, still holding the napkin to his head.

"Yeah, I'll get it." He responded softly, walking past me and reaching towards the cabinet just above my head. Dean pulled out a white kit and set it on the counter. After wiping my hands dry with a dish towel, I grabbed a wooden stool for Dean to sit on while I worked on him. I set the small stool in the corner of the kitchen, placing it against the wall so he could lean his back on it. I motioned for Dean to sit down and as he did, I grabbed a clean wash cloth and wet it with lukewarm water before kneeling down next to him. I began to gently clean around the small gash with the wet towel, avoiding Dean's eyes even though I knew they were staring at me. When I finished cleaning the cut, I applied some medicine to it and placed a bandage over it.

I sighed heavily, forcing myself to look into his eyes, "All set."

"Thanks." Dean nodded his head appreciatively, pursing his lips.

A beat passed by before I broke the silence.

"I better go," I talked quietly, standing up.

"Wait, Payton." Dean attempted to stand up but as he did, he winced in pain and placed his hand over his rib area, coughing slightly.

I bent back down and came closer to him, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It hurts to breathe," He winced again, holding his stomach. "It feels like my ribs."

I looked down at his black shirt, and obviously I couldn't see what was wrong. I licked my lips with worry, "Dean take your shirt off, I need to see what's wrong."

He looked at me for a moment before pulling his shirt up, and struggling a bit as he moved. Dean coughed again, "Ow."

"Here," I lent him a hand and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it gently to the side. My eyes flickered to his muscular stomach and chest, and the way he was bent showed off his abdominals perfectly, not really helping me in this situation. My pulse quickened as heat flowed into my cheeks, to my embarrassment. I cleared my throat before blinking a few times and then focusing again. I looked up at Dean and questioned, "What hurts?"

I placed my fingers on his rib area, and then began to gently press as I went up towards his chest.

"Ow," He said quietly, looking up at me with his light brown eyes.

"Does anything else hurt?" I questioned quickly, still in a bit of a daze.

Dean shook his head, "No, just that."

"You have a bruised rib Dean." I stated standing up, looking around for plastic bags. Once I found one, I went to the freezer next to Dean and began filling it up with ice. "You're going to need to ice it. There's no point of going to the hospital, there's nothing they can do. You just have to put ice on it and not move so much for the next week or so."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Dean questioned curiously as I bent back down, placing the ice on his ribs. He moved uncomfortably as the coldness touched his skin.

"My dad was a doctor," I spoke quietly gentle, holding the ice to his stomach. "Since I was the oldest, I spent a lot of time babysitting my younger brothers and he taught me basically everything I could learn, just in case something happened and he or my mom wasn't there."

Dean looked into my eyes, probably seeing the distress I was under. "He sounds like a pretty great guy."

I swallowed looking down, feeling a lump begin to form in my throat, "Yeah he was."

My eyes trailed back up to his as he stared into mine; I could see the regret in his expression. Dean stuttered slightly, grabbing my right hand with his. I watched as he tenderly stroked the top of it, "I'm really sorry about putting you in the middle of that whole thing. I was- I was stupid."

"I know you were just trying to defend me, Dean." I whispered to him, my eyes still focused on our hands before flicking to meet his.

"I'm sorry." He said back very quietly. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"I know," I nodded back, tears beginning to form in my eyes as I looked down. I waited for a moment before looking back up him, a tear slowly streamed down my face as I did. "But you really scared me tonight. What if one those guys had a knife? Or a gun? What would you have done then? Your life can change in a second, it's not worth it Dean. I care about you too much to see something bad happen to you. So just don't do something like that ever again, you idiot."

Dean let out a low chuckle, smiling slightly to himself as he looked down before back up to me. He looked into my eyes as he whispered, "Come here."

I grabbed his hand as I leaned in towards him, placing my lips on his as I placed my free hand on his jaw. Our lips worked together before I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his. I sighed contently and shut my eyes, our foreheads still touching before Dean kissed mine softly.

He whispered, not far from my face, as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry."

I stared into his eyes smiling subtly, "You're forgiven."

Dean let out a chuckle and stroked my cheek with his thumb, looking intently at me before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. As he pulled back I exhaled quietly before stating happily, "I probably should go."

"Why are you always running out on me?" He joked, his voice very soft and sexy. A smirk was working its way up the corner's of his mouth.

I laughed, pecking his lips, "Because I just have to go."

I could hear him sigh quietly as I stood up. I looked down at him and felt guilty; It was true, I was always running out on him. But it wasn't because I didn't want to be with him, it was because I didn't want my parents to get suspicious.

"Drive safe." Dean instructed me softy.

I looked back gently, "I will. I'll call you later."

After flashing him a smile, I made my way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I shrugged my coat on and grabbed my purse off the rack before heading out.

As I drove home, I wondered how I would ever tell mom and dad about Dean. It wasn't mom I was so much worried about, but dad. I knew he would have the final say in the matter, and I just know he wouldn't approve. He would think Dean's not right for me, but make up some lousy excuse about his age or something. And even if he did, Dean was hardly much older than I was. We would probably be in the same grade, if he went to school. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them. I had tried over this past week, but I felt like it wasn't the right time. With dad's tour coming up, and everyone not being home, this is hardly the time to tell them. I would just wait until they come back from touring to break the news. There! It's settled. Once mom and dad come back, I'll tell them about Dean and it'll all be fine- I hope.

* * *

**Payton's POV**

**February 8, Friday, 1972 **

As the last bell of the day rang, I got out of my seat and headed out of class. I walked through the school halls, adjusting my bag on my shoulder as people chattered and scrambled around, obviously excited for the weekend. I sighed a breath of relief, relief because it was Friday, and I had finished all my homework that would be due on Monday. But also because, now that mom, dad, and James would be leaving tomorrow, things wouldn't be as crazy around the house. Of course I would miss them to death but, them away would give me some time to think. I would be alone and be able to figure out what I would be telling them about the whole Dean situation. It would definitely be a breath of fresh air once I had it all sorted out.

But on the other hand, the craziness wasn't over yet. Abbey Road Studios was throwing dad a huge party tonight to kick off the start of his tour, and when I say huge, I mean huge. Hundreds of people would be there tonight, probably people dad has never even met before- but I mean, I guess that's the music industry for you. It was quite fancy considering the attire for the evening would consist of an elegant dress for the women, and a suit or tux for the men. But despite the intimidating feel those guidelines presented, mom and dad said it would overall be a very fun party. The studio knew not to make the party too serious, or dad probably wouldn't have a good time. Hah, he'd probably leave early to his own party if that was the case.

I was planning on asking Dean if he wanted to meet me at the party tonight. There would be hundreds of people in the building, so I would most likely manage to break away from mom and dad and be able to spend time with him. Dad or mom wouldn't know half the people there anyways.

After entering the last combination into my lock, I pulled my locker open and stuck my books onto the locker shelves.

"Hey Payton." A voice I hadn't heard in forever speak to me.

My head jerked to my left, deep annoyance and surprise washing over me.

Chandler, my ex-boyfriend, was leant with his back up against the locker next to mine. Of course he was wearing his stupid football letterman jacket, and not to mention a big damn smug expression on his face.

I didn't answer, actually I just pretended like he wasn't even there. Chandler and I broke up a while ago, actually more like two years ago, and I was completely fine with the breakup. To be honest, I was glad I wasn't with him anymore. But what surprised me was how right now, he was next to me, trying to make conversation, when he knows I despise him. I mean, he was the boyfriend that pressured me to have sex with him, and when I told him I wasn't ready to do it again for a while, he broke up with me.

What a guy.

And also, he's a moron. He's egotistical, perverted, and thinks that every girl wants to be with him just because he's captain of the football team.

I continued to place my things in my locker as Chandler spoke again, this time friendlier and a hint of a laugh, "Oh come on. I know you don't hate me that much."

This time I turned my head towards him, my eyebrows raised. I spoke harshly, "What do you want?"

"So I heard this rumor," Chandler spoke with casual suspicion, running his hand through his very light brown hair before crossing his arms. "That, a certain.. girl, is dating an.. older guy. In your opinion, do you think that this rumor is true, or false? "

I shut my locker in disbelief, as I adjusted the bag that was slung over my shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"See I found this hard to believe," He straightened up from the locker with his pointer finger raised. "But word is, Macy told Samantha, and Samantha told well- you get the point. I didn't think it was true, considering the fact that you- I mean that 'girl' hasn't dated a guy at school since she and a very, attractive young male broke up. Obviously he left her devastated but that's besides the point-"

_Macy? No, this couldn't be true. _

At that moment I rolled my eyes angrily as I spun around and began walking down the busy hallway, heading towards the lot where my car was parked. Immediately, Chandler was next to me, walking quickly so he could keep up with me.

Who had told him about Dean?

"First of all," I spoke sternly, keeping my eyes ahead of me. "You did not, what so ever, leave me devastated. And second of all, if I was or am dating an older guy, it's none of yours or anyone else' business."

I hated referring to Dean as an 'older guy'. We weren't even a year apart!

"So it is true?" Chandler questioned with immense curiosity. I could feel his impending stare on my face.

"I didn't say that." I spoke firmly, continuing to walk forward. From my experience, the only way to get rid of Chandler was to speak loud and clear. No bullshit.

By now we were out in front of school, Chandler still keeping up with my fast pace as I headed towards the school parking lot.

"Come on just tell me." Chandler pestered. "Is it true?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why all of the sudden he was so interested in me but also why he demanded to know what guy I was with. I angrily turned towards him as I almost stepped off the curb leading into the street. "What is your problem? Just leave me alone."

As I prepared to walk off, Chandler suddenly gripped my forearm tightly, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes darted to his face as I boiled with anger and shock. He spoke with demand, an expression full of cockiness and jealousy, "Well you didn't answer my question."

"And I don't have to." I ripped my arm away from him with force, staring into his eyes without looking. I was surprised fumes weren't coming out of my ears, "And if you ever touch me again, I will kick your ass."

Chandler fell back slightly, obviously taking my threat seriously as I turned around and headed towards my car. I was burning with anger. Who did he think he was, to grab me like that? As I headed towards my car, I could spot Macy sitting on the hood waiting for me.

"Woah, what was that about?" She jumped off the hood with question, her eyes flickering between me and Chandler who was probably still on the curb of the sidewalk where I left him.

"Did you tell someone about Dean and I?" I asked quickly with demand, stopping in front of my car hood.

"Um well," I could basically see the gears in Macy's head turning as she scratched her head. Her eyes came back to mine as she spoke casually, "I talked to Samantha about it."

"Why?" I asked back, my arms jerking up as I looked around. "Why would you tell Samantha, out of everyone? She has the biggest mouth in this entire school."

Her mouth was dropped slightly as she retorted, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

I scoffed with my eyebrows furrowed. "Well it is. I don't know what Chandler's problem is, but he suddenly thinks that I need to tell him everything about Dean and I's relationship. How could you go around and do something like that?

"Like I said, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Macy defended herself deliberately.

I stared at her in disbelief. Why couldn't she just apologize and admit she was wrong? "Okay, well I would appreciate it if you wouldn't gossip about me."

"I was not gossiping about you Payton." Mandy stated defensively.

"Fine, then gossiping about my relationship." I said back.

"Relationship?" Macy scoffed while rolling her eyes. "What relationship? He hasn't even said anything to you about commitment, and news flash- guys like that don't like to be tied down Payton. And besides that- you guys haven't done anything yet anyways."

"It's not a race, Macy." I said firmly, not believing what she was saying as I felt a stab of insult stick me before I boiled with anger.

She crossed her arms cockily, "Well good thing, because you're not winning anytime soon."

"Yeah, well at least I don't sleep with a guy on the first date." I spit back, knowing that I had won the argument due to my knowledge about her and Henry. And as I walked past her and towards my car, I got in and slammed the door hardly. I started the engine quickly before speeding out of the school parking lot and all the way home.

I tried to think of why Macy would just blow up at me like that. I thought that maybe I was neglecting her a little, because I've been spending most of my time with Dean lately, but that didn't make sense. Because when she first met Henry, she completely focused on him, and I didn't mind what so ever. I was happy it was going well between them, so it wouldn't be fair that she might've gotten mad about the Dean situation, so that couldn't be the reason. I just didn't understand her, and right now, I can't even think about her. It's like she didn't even acknowledge she was wrong, like she would've done and said anything to win.

That was Macy; that was always Macy.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave any comments in a review! Hope you liked it! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I honestly feel so horrible about not updating for about a month. If you're still reading this, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to twist the ending of this chapter up a little bit. I had an idea in the beginning, but thought it might be too boring so I wanted to spice things up ;) Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Payton's POV**

I pulled up to Dean's familiar home, feeling a little bit happier as I did, but that still didn't completely uplift me from my angry mood. As I parked the car in his driveway, I let out a stressful sigh before turning the engine off.

I couldn't believe Macy had said those things to me about Dean and I's relationship, not even being a relationship just because we haven't done anything yet. That was always her thing. She always had to do things with a guy, to make it a relationship. She couldn't just connect with a person; She had to be physical. Yeah, the physical stuff is important, but the connection outbids it. Sometimes, she could be so unbelievable. I let my hands rest in my lap, still thinking as I waited a few minutes before getting out of the car and heading to the front door. As I rung the door bell, I realized how excited I was to see Dean. I was mainly excited to invite him to Dad's party tonight. I think it would be fun for the both of us. As I exasperated quietly, the front door opened, revealing Dean's perfect frame standing in front of me.

I smiled, coming closer to him, "Hey."

"Hey," He smiled back, opening the door wider as he let me in before shutting it behind me.

I turned around as Dean came towards me, a smirk plastered onto his face as he kissed my lips before setting his hand on my waist gently. I pulled back shortly after, knowing that if I continued I would be here forever, and I had to be home soon and could not risk being late.

I let out a breath before Dean spoke up, moving a piece of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear with his fingers. He asked with a gentle smile, "How was school?"

My mind wandered for a second, and I instantly thought about Macy and Chandler. I bit the inside of my mouth before shrugging my shoulders, deciding not to tell Dean about what happened. I brushed it off, "It was okay, I guess."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned gently, "Are you okay?"

He knew me too well.

"Yeah," I forced a smile, letting out a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm going to go get some water."

I pecked his lips before heading towards the kitchen, not being able to stare into his eyes any longer. If I did, I'd probably spill everything to him, and I didn't want him to worry about something that wasn't that big of a deal. I let out a quiet breath as I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, staring at the running liquid as Dean walked into the kitchen. I pressed the cup to my lips and began drinking as I could feel Dean lean against the wall.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked casually from my side, making me turn to him. He smiled sweetly as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. "I can heat some food up for us."

"Thanks, but I can't stay long." I responded before remembering why I came in the first place. I smiled at him before walking closer. I grabbed his hand casually and began, "Listen... I was wondering if, you'd want to come to this party at Abbey Road Studios where my dad works, tonight? It's a farewell party for the start of his tour, and it's kind of fancy, so you're going to need a suit, but, there's going to be a lot of people there so that'll definitely give us some time together... What do you say?"

I watched his face intently before he cocked his head to the side, an unsure expression taking over as he uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his side, "I don't know Pay..."

"What's wrong?" I questioned gently.

"I don't know, it's just, not really my scene that's all." Dean looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer.

I looked at him, feeling shot down as I laughed disappointedly, "And what exactly is your scene?"

"Not this party." Dean answered back quietly, my eyebrows furrowing in response as he looked around, before letting his brown eyes meet mine again. He licked his lips and shifted his body a bit before letting out a breath, "I just don't think I'd have any fun there."

"Well I thought it'd be nice." I answered back quietly, not understanding why he didn't want to come. "I mean- I don't want to go, but I'm going for my dad... and I thought that maybe, you'd want to go for me."

"It's not that I don't want to go," Dean stood up straight, looking down at me. I could see he didn't really have an answer as to why he didn't want come to the party, just by looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, it kind of is Dean." I answered back before he could say anything. I ran my hand through my hair before taking a step back and taking my eyes off of Dean's. I spoke up quickly, wanting to push this thing aside. "You know what, it's fine, just, forget I asked."

"Payton, come on," Dean begged quietly, a raspy and sexy tone filling up his voice. "Don't be like that."

"I have to go." I stated, looking into Dean's eyes. I swallowed before trying to push more enthusiasm into my voice, "My mom wants me home right after school, so my family can spend some time together before the party... I'll see you later."

As I prepared to turn around, Dean grabbed me gently by the top of my hips and brought me back to him. "Payton come on. You know I want to be with you tonight."

"Then come to the party," I asked Dean, wanting to just be with him tonight.

He shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips slightly as he spoke with quietness, "That's your thing not mine."

"Do you think I want to go to this party?" I asked him with softness, not letting my voice go higher. "Well I don't, but I thought it would be a better night if you came... You know what, I don't have time for this right now, I have to go."

Before I could let Dean pull me back, I turned around quickly and headed towards the front door and grabbed my bag. Deep down, I hoped Dean would have come after me, but he didn't, so I hurried out the door and towards my car. I was disappointed as I got into the drivers seat, hoping that I would've left his house happier than when I came in.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror as I finished up my hair-do, trying to get it perfect. I was going to try and have a good time tonight, even though Dean wasn't going. It didn't matter if he wasn't anyways, it's not like I can't have a fun time without him. I sighed heavily as I concluded with my hair and swept a touch of powder over my face, finally ready to put my dress on. My makeup consisted of a very subtle smokey eye, just giving some definition in my crease, and some eyeliner and mascara. My hair was in an up-do, a piece braided simply to the side, and a few strands of hair hanging down, making the hair style much more casual. As I walked towards my bed, I debated of whether I should call Dean, but in the end I decided I wouldn't. If he didn't want to go then, I doubt he'd want to go now. So, I slipped on my black dress and asked my mother if she could zip the back.

Once she did me up, she exclaimed sweetly, a proud smile on her face. "Oh Payton, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks," I smiled back, putting on an excited face for my mom as I turned around to face her. Little did she know that I was dreading this party inside, even if I wanted to have a good time.

Mom was wearing a beautiful medium length red dress with her hair curled naturally, which laid on her shoulders. Her makeup was simple, yet it highlighted her beauty.

"Wow, mom, you look great." I was shocked.

She smiled back, rubbing her hand on the side of my arm, "Not as good as you honey."

"I really like the dress." I looked down, pressing my hands against the soft material of my dress before looking back up her. I smiled gratefully, "I'm glad you got it."

Mom shrugged, "A mother's instinct." I laughed back before she went on. "Just be downstairs in 5 minutes. You now how your father is with time."

"Okay." I agreed before she left the room.

I sighed to myself before turning back around to face myself in front of the full body mirror. I stared at myself for a second, admiring the dress. It was tight, but not where it was inappropriate, mom would have never bought a dress like that, but it hugged me in just the right places. It showed off my curves and lay just above my knee as I paired it with standard black high heels. It was a strapless black dress but didn't hang off of my boobs, it was high enough where it wasn't uncomfortable for me to bend over or anything like that. I swallowed heavily before going downstairs, my heels clicking against the floor as I descended. I could hear mom, dad, and James at the front door waiting.

As I walked up to them, my father stated with aghast, "Payton, you look dashing!"

"Thanks dad," I smiled back as I grabbed my clutch off of the table just by the door. I looked down at James as he was dressed in a little dress shirt and pants. I bent down and kissed his head as I talked softly, "Hi James."

All he did was smile back at me, revealing his bright white baby teeth. I laughed, kissing his cheek gently before standing back up.

"Shall we go?" Paul asked happily, looking between mom and I.

Mom and I agreed and soon enough we were all jumping into a limo that the studio had rented for us. We all had a great time in the back of the limo but as we arrived, my stomach churned at the site of the party. The studio was brightly lit and I could distinctly see people inside having a good time, despite the dark tinted windows that made it more difficult for me to see. As we pulled up to the front, I knew there was going to be a big entrance. Soon enough, someone had opened the door and it was time to go into the party. My dad got out first, for he was the closest to the door, then my mom and James, who was held in her arms, then me. As I stepped out, I entered into the flashes of light that was caused by the paparazzi's cameras. My eyes squinted slightly as mom, James, and I accompanied dad to a couple of interviews along the pathway into the party before dad said goodbye to everyone outside. Now that we were inside, things would be a bit calmer. I stayed with mom and dad for about a half an hour before going to get something to drink on the upper floor. They were fine with it and as I walked up stairs, and around the sea of people, I had realized I had never seen any of these people in my life, and thankfully no one had even recognized me. I walked towards the food and drinks table just at the end of the large room, admiring how eloquent my surroundings were. There was a large sparkling chandelier that hung above the room, and just below it was a fancy space set apart for dancing. Many people were dancing, but then there were large crowds of people around the room, chattering and laughing away. It had begun to sink in that, even though I tried to convince myself I would have fun tonight, this wasn't enjoyable without Dean. I knew that if Dean was here, he would have managed to make me laugh because he would have sensed that I wasn't having a good time. I sighed to myself as I strode over to the table that held all the assorted foods and drinks, picking at the cheese and crackers with boredom before pouring myself a cup of lemonade. I drank it slowly, savoring the flavor and having nothing else to do. Just as I pulled the cup away from my lips, I could feel a gentle tap on my right shoulder. As I turned around, I was completely shocked at who I saw.

"Dean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. He was standing behind me, in a suit, with a happy smirk tugging on his lips. "What're you doing here?"

"You invited me remember?" Dean questioned, the smirk softening. A second passed before Dean's eyes left mine and began to admire me from head to toe. I could feel my face begin to slowly heat up. His eyes looked into mine, holding my gaze. His smirk faded and transformed into a soft expression, "You're beautiful." He said.

My mouth hung open slightly, and I could feel a smile working up the corners' of my mouth. "I thought you didn't want to come?"

"I didn't at first but," He spoke, coming closer to me and grabbing my hand, as his soft eyes pierced mine. "I didn't want to disappoint you."

I shook my head gently as I spoke with quietness, looking down, "You could never disappoint me."

I looked back up at Dean shortly after and looked into his eyes. They were blank as he lowered his head, ducking towards me. I lifted my head up slightly as our lips touched, then began to work together perfectly. Shortly after, I pulled back and tried to hold back my smile. I went on, "I want to show you something."

Dean looked at me with confusion before I laughed quietly, "Just come with me."

I grabbed his hand gently before bringing him up to the roof of Abbey Road, grateful that the night was clear and cool when we got outside. I placed a nearby brick in front of the door as a prop before walking forward, staring up at the dark sky that lightened with stars. I could feel the gentle wind skim across my face with ease, raising goosebumps on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and exhaled, loving this moment.

"How did you manage to find this place?" Dean spoke quietly, wrapping his arms around my body from behind as he set his chin on my shoulder.

I answered just as quiet, "My dad brought me to the studio one day and I got bored, so I just wandered around the building until I found something interesting."

"And you found this." He whispered against my neck tenderly.

"Yeah," I exhaled, looking up at the bright stars as I whispered back, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"How do you do that?" Dean question randomly. I could feel his slow breath against my skin.

I licked my lips as my voice came out scratchy, "Do what?"

"See the beauty in the world." He stated, making me turn around to face him. Dean stared down at me tenderly, "See beauty in the little things?"

I wasn't expecting his question, making my head scramble for an answer. My eyes darted around, not really sure what to say. But then, something my mother had told me, when I just a young girl, came rushing forward. "There's beauty all around us. You just have to look closely."

Saying those words made me feel vulnerable; I felt like Dean was just reading into my soul right now. I stayed quiet as I looked up at him, feeling my heart beat speed up.

"I love you." The words rolled off of Dean's tongue so sweetly, that I almost didn't realize what they actually meant. I swallowed and could feel a lump in my throat beginning to form. All I could do was stare at him. My breathing heightened as Dean brushed his fingers against my cheek. He cracked a small anxious smile, repeating again, "I love you... Please say something, I'm going crazy over here."

"I- I don't know what to say." I whispered brokenly. I didn't know what just happened to me, but all I could think about was the fear that just rose inside of me. I didn't know why, but I felt like I would get hurt. When my parents had died, I had refused to ever let anyone close to me ever again, fearing that I might lose them or get hurt in the end. Then I let Chandler in... and he hurt me. And now Dean. I couldn't afford to be hurt again. I just couldn't, and the wall that Dean had broken down when we had first met, was suddenly rebuilding itself right before my eyes. I quickly but gently pulled my hand out of Dean's grip, whispering, "I have to go."

I passed Dean, my heart breaking as I saw the expression in his eyes as I did, and hurried towards the door, but he caught me before I could.

"Wait," His hand held firmly onto my elbow, trying to bring me close to him. Dean's eyes screamed confusion. "Payton-"

Before he could say anything else, I freed myself from his strong grip and hurried towards the door. Tears came to my eyes as I came back inside and trotted down the stairs, and back to the party. I could feel my unsteady breath overcome me as I made my way through the crowd of people, needing to get away from all the lights and noise. Finally, when I had reached outside, it was empty and quiet. Everyone that was important had arrived, and the front parking lot of the studio was no longer filled with cars and people. I plunked down on the stairs and brought my knees up to my chest. I worried about what might happen to Dean and I, and I knew it wouldn't be good. He would probably break up with me, which would probably be for the best. I was too damaged. I had too much baggage on me, and men didn't like that. I just couldn't afford to get close to someone, and I was stupid to get too close with Dean. I would just end up getting hurt. Wasn't that how it always ended anyways?

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a bit jumbled up and all over the place, like I said, the ending of this chapter was last minute so that's why it's not amazingly put together and awesome. Lol**

**Any comments? Please leave them in a REVIEW! Please tell me what you think, and I would love to know if people are still reading this story so please just leave a review to show me that you are :) I would really appreciate it! **

**Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**hey everybody :) **

**So here's chapter 15, for those of you who are still reading this story, which I don't think there's many of you to be honest, lol. However, I just figured it would be better to update than to just leave this story unfinished. I know I've slacked A LOT on this story, but I was just busy with school, life, etc. But now that I'm on summer break, hopefully (cross your fingers ahah) I'll have more time to write, if you guys still want to see more... ****  
**

**Well, without further-ado here is chapter 15!  
**

* * *

**Payton's POV**

**February 9, 1972 **

I currently stood in the driveway of my house, watching mom and dad pack their final items into the van. They were leaving for the start of their 'Wings University Tour' today and hell, were they excited. I thought dad was absolutely insane when he suggested the idea to just drop in on any university and play a show, but that was him. You never really knew what to expect. But in the end, it had all worked out and here they were, minutes away from being on the road for almost a month! They were taking James with them, which was planned from the beginning, but I was staying behind. Mom and dad had always said I could go, and even now, at last minute, if I said I wanted to go I could. They'd pack my stuff into the van in a heart beat. But, I had made a decision to stay behind. I needed some time to think, and I needed to become independent. I figured that if I could hold this house down for almost a month, I could do almost anything... which probably wasn't true, but at least I would learn what it is to be a semi-adult.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" My mom's gentle voice echoed through the bitter coldness in the air. "There's still plenty of room in the van."

"For the thousandth time, I'm sure." I laughed as I grabbed hold of her hands. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, but all the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator, and we've taken care of all the bills ahead of time." She stated, in her motherly clingy voice. "No parties, no weird friends, no illegal substances,-"

"Mom!" I laughed giving her a look. "I'm responsible and perfectly capable of taking care of myself and this house. You know that. You don't need to worry!"

"Alright." She gave up with a proud smile. "My little baby's growing all up... Well, I love you and be safe."

By now, dad had come over to us and we were all hugging each over for a moment. Dad kissed my cheek before saying with a hopeful smile, "You can still come with us. This is your last chance."

I smiled back with a blink, "I love you too dad."

He let out a laugh before hugging me once more and then making his way towards the car with mom. Moments later, they were waving and sending kisses to me as the car exited the driveway. As I watched the van disappear down the road, realization hit me. I would be away from my parents for a month. I could do practically anything. I could be an adult! Now, this didn't mean I wouldn't miss my parents, but it felt a bit good to be independent.

I quickly made my way into the house, due to the bitter cold, and locked the front door. Looking around, I wondered what I should do and decided to go take a shower. After I was done, I made my way back into my room and threw on some clean pajamas. Leaving my towel on my head, I sat on my bed and relaxed. I began thinking, thinking about how I was beginning to feel lonely. And that's when I thought about Dean. I thought about how he made feel, and it was the very opposite of lonely. It was everything good. And I threw it away. I pushed him away... I began thinking about what we would be doing right now, if we were together in my room. He'd probably be making me laugh until I couldn't breathe, or making me melt with his sweet kisses. He'd probably be holding me close to him, and find any excuse to touch my skin. And most of all... he'd just- he'd just be here. He'd be here with me, and that's all I needed. We didn't need to go out and to do things to keep us entertained, we could just be in each others company and that was more than enough. That was all we needed. But I had to throw it away.

I began thinking about Dean's face, when I hadn't responded to him when he told me that he loved me. It broke my heart to see his devastatingly confused face, and I wanted so much to make him happy. But I couldn't, I just... I just was scared. And the worst part about it was, I really didn't know why. Sure I made up some lousy excuse in the moment, but I truly didn't understand why I chose to throw it all away. I tried to keep myself busy, giving myself chores and duties to do around the house, so I wouldn't think of Dean, but little by little he kept creeping up on my mind. Before long, I couldn't face the guilt and pain anymore. After hours of doing pointless things, it was around 4 o' clock, and I soon found myself in front of Dean's house, waiting in my car. I stared at the front door, hoping that maybe he would walk out and see me, then come up to me, because otherwise I knew I wouldn't even have enough courage to go and knock on his door. As minutes went by, I started to feel pathetic and stupid. He probably wouldn't want to talk me, let alone see me! I just left him there, with no explanation, and he was probably so angry. In the end, I decided to go home, I just couldn't face Dean. I was too afraid.

When I got home, I made dinner for myself, and after finishing, I went up to my room, planning to stay there for the rest of the night. I put some music on and tried to do some reading. That always helped me calm down, making my mind mute to what was currently going on in reality. In the midst of reading, I could hear a soft and short knock on the door coming from downstairs. Martha barked in response, and I hurriedly trotted down the stairs. I wondered who would be knocking on my door at this time, and as I peeked through the curtains, my stomach sank.

Dean stood there, head down, and hands in his pocket, at my front door. He waited patiently, his mind clearly on something else as I hurried back to the door. I unlocked it, and slowly opened it, my hand laying on the handle as I looked up.

I blinked, my tiredness I had felt completely washing away. I licked my lips, controlling my voice, "Dean... hi. Wh- what're you doing here?"

Dean stood in front of my doorway, as his eyes met mine. I could see just by looking at him that the gears in his head were turning. "I really don't know. I just... starting thinking about you, and, here I am, I guess."

I opened my mouth to talk, and as I did, my voice came out low and cracked, "Do you want to come in?" His eyes shifted up from mine, and towards the inside of my home. I knew his question just by looking at him. I stepped aside and held the door open, my voice coming out slowly, "Don't worry my parents are... on vacation."

Dean looked at me and nodded his head in a bit of relief as he walked forward. He looked around my living room as I questioned quietly, not knowing what to say, "I can take your jacket and hang it up for you?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He looked at me before shrugging off his leather jacket. Dean handed it to me gently, and as our hands brushed up against one another, our eyes met. I could feel my breath become short as I pulled away and walked towards the coat rack. His eyes were so piercing, and I could never bring myself to look into them for too long. As I hung up his jacket, and turned back around, Dean stood there, perfectly still and looking at me. He was wearing a black v-neck, that as always, showed off his toned body perfectly, and he also wore dark washed jeans. My eyes trailed up to his face, and I caught the expression in his brown eyes. They were studying me gently. I could feel my heart speed up rapidly and I would do anything to just break the silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" I questioned, my voice unstable as I walked past him and towards the kitchen. Too bad it was kind of a long walk.

"No I'm fine." He responded with a deep and attractive tone. I could tell he wanted to say something, he just didn't know how. I stopped slowly in my tracks and turned around. As I faced him, we were far apart and I had absolutely no idea what to say. I swallowed hardly, and it was quiet for a few seconds. A thick silence was in the air, and before long Dean broke it. His voice was soft, "Don't act like you don't know why I'm here... Payton..."

I blinked and my eyes shifted towards the ground, wishing I didn't have to have this conversation. I just didn't know how to explain.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, bringing my head back up as I crossed my arms comfortingly. I looked at Dean's face, and it was full of tenderness and question. "About yesterday."

Dean slowly began to walk forward, instantly making my stomach knot up, and that was when I realized that I wanted to be close to him. Ever small step he took towards me, I just wished he would come faster and wrap his arms around me. I wanted to touch him, and feel his skin against mine.

"Baby you don't have to be sorry about not saying it back." Dean's soft steps sounded through the room, and I watched as he came closer and closer. Soon, he was in front of me, his eyes looking down into mine with tender. He almost whispered, "I just... want to know why... If it's not too much to ask."

I looked away, saying lowly, "I don't know."

"Don't shut me out," Dean quietly begged, grabbing my forearms in his hands and holding them there. My head shifted to him and down to his hands. "Just tell me what you're thinking... whether you think it's good or bad."

I looked back up at him, trying to gather my thoughts. Dean looked at me with the most sincere expression, longing in his eyes. I whispered, "I don't what to say..."

"Yes you do." He replied, his face face coming closer. "You know exactly what to say. You don't need to be afraid of what I think."

I got goosebumps at his words and after a moment, I knew I didn't have to hide from him. "I was scared. I don't why, but I just was... I've been down this road before, and I don't want to get hurt again... But it's not like I didn't want to say it back."

My words had definitely had an impact on Dean, but I could tell my last sentence gave him hope. His eyes said it all. His hands balled up around mine and he held them close to his chest. Dean asked softly, no pressure in his voice to make me say something I didn't mean, "Then why didn't you?"

"I panicked." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling myself get overwhelmed. My eyes began to water, and in response my voice was starting to get weighed down. As I stared at him, his head began to turn away from me, but I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him back to face me. I licked my lips and began talking again, regardless of what my voice sounded like, "But Dean... I love the way you make me feel when you touch me, or when you look at me, or when you kiss me... I love the way you protect me, and I love the feeling of you wrapping your arms around me... I love the way I feel when your skin touches mine..."

Dean's grip on my hand tightened, "You don't have to say this. It's okay."

"I want to say this." I gripped Dean's hands harder before going on. "But most of all, I love you. And I'm not saying it because I feel pressured to, or forced, but because I do. I love you Dean."

"What?" He whispered, smiling with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I laughed at his question. It was true though, I did love Dean, and I wondered how I didn't see it earlier. I was too blinded by the fact that I didn't want to get hurt, but all along, I knew Dean wouldn't hurt me. I could feel it. And that was all the assurance I needed.

Dean grinned at me, and in return I grinned back, giggling a little as I looked down. All of the sudden, I could feel Dean's soft fingers brush under my chin, lifting it back up so I was looking at him. His fingers slowly glided from under my chin and to my neck, stopping there. Then, Dean looked down at his left hand as he placed it on my hip, pulling me towards him. My breathing heightened as our bodies touched, and soon enough, I knew what was coming next. I just didn't know how I would respond. I kept my eyes on Dean as he slowly began to move forward, and as he inched closer, my eyes shifted to his lips then back to his eyes. Finally, when our lips touched, my entire body ignited. I pushed myself closer to him as Dean and I's lips continued to work together, and all that could be heard throughout the room was our breathing. Seconds later I pushed my self closer to him, him accepting me, deepening the kiss. I felt every care in the world slip away from me, making it just Dean and I in this moment. A few seconds later our lips pulled away from each other very slowly, before we simultaneously embraced each other. I could feel joy pulse through me as my chin rested on his shoulder. Dean was holding me so tightly gentle, and I was standing on the tip of my toes just so I could reach his height.

It was perfect.

* * *

**sorry for all the fluff, hahah :) **

**If you guys want to see more, just tell me in a review. I have a lot of ideas for this story, and when I say 'a lot' I mean A LOT. **

**But, I want to just apologize for always saying that I'm gonna update soon, and it ends up being like months of not updating. I swear, in the moment of saying that, I feel like I'm actually going to update within the next week, and suddenly my life gets busy (who would've thought). For the few of you who are actually reading/reviewing this story, I just wanna say GRACIAS. Hahaha, but it really does mean a lot! **

**Anyways, sorry for all the fluff & ****cheesiness in this chapter, I'm just trying to set up some of the story and soon we are going to get some drama loll.**

**Well, see you next time! :) P.S. Hope you're having a great summer so far! **


End file.
